House of Magic
by SheSaysCiao
Summary: Takes place after "House of Return" and when The Trio's kids are mainly Fifth-Years. What happens when the Anubis gang gets some mysterious letters via Owl Post? T cuz I said so, and for later chapters.
1. House of Letters

**Welcome to my kinda-sorta sequel to House of Return! I hope you like it. :3**

**Secondly, I would LOVE to thank rducky for inboxing me and telling me that THEY FIXED THE ERROR I WAS GETTING! :D**

**Right. On to the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER! I shall have Mick help me with it.**

**Mick: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything affiliated with House of Anubis, Joy's evilness, or Harry Potter.**

**Me: I wish I did. Obviously.**

**Mick: Why is Harry Potter included in this?**

**Me: You'll find out...**

* * *

**Chapter One: House of Letters**

Nina's POV:

It was Monday afternoon, and myself and my housemates were sitting in the living room working on homework. It was fairly quiet; the only sounds that were heard was people writing or turning pages in books, the grandfather clock chiming, and Trudy's bustling through the kitchen, making dinner.

The overall day wasn't too bad. Classes started up again and Joy was in all of ours, apparently having been re-enrolled. Mr. Sweet made an announcement about taking Victor's spot as Anubis House's House Advisor since Victor's 'tragic passing in a car crash'. That was their cover-up story. He also said he'd remain as headmaster during school hours.

But back to Joy. One night and a lot of disgruntled comments from us later, she unfortunately had to remain in our House since everywhere else was full, opting to room with Mara and Patricia because me and everyone else had put up a huge argument in my defense about the dangers of us as roommates.

"What are you drawing?" Fabian asked, snapping me out of my reminiscing haze. I looked down at my French notebook, realizing I had stopped in the middle of the assignment to doodle a picture of an owl.

"Apparently I'm drawing an owl," I replied, ripping out the page and starting to rewrite the French answers. I handed him the page once I'd finished. "Here. You can have it."

"Thanks," he smiled, taking it. "Oh and you realize you inadvertently gave me the answers to our French."

"Oh how lovey-dovey of you," Joy spat, smirking at us. Everyone glared at her, and I thought I saw Patricia elbow her in the ribs. "Sorry," she muttered, turning away.

It was then that Trudy called us for dinner. We got up, abandoning our work for the time being, and made our way happily into the dining room for our very delicious-looking roast chicken meal.

No one really talked much during supper, except for the occasional "pass the bread" or "why so quiet?" Mr. Sweet appeared in the doorway when we were almost finished, glancing around at us with a smile.

"Good evening, children," he greeted us, looking a little tired but happy all the same. "How are you all tonight?"

It was one of the most awkward moments to be had recently. The other happened yesterday when Fabian and I confessed our undying love for each other and then proceeded to make out in front of the rest of Sibuna and Joy. Although, I did love seeing the look of pure horror on Joy's face.

"We're fine," Mick replied, food falling from his mouth. It was absolutely disgusting.

"Mick you're so gross! Don't talk with your mouth full," Amber scolded.

"Right, well, carry on." Mr. Sweet left awkwardly, whistling and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"That was odd," Mara said after we'd continued eating. "Do you think he's a bit stressed out?"

"Well yeah, I do," Alfie chimed in. "I mean, now he's working two jobs. Sort of."

"And the leader to their Society is dead," Fabian added.

"So's their arch enemy," Patricia said.

"At least we're okay," Jerome said happily. We all nodded in agreement.

"Well, _most_ of us," Joy said under her breath.

"Joy!" Fabian snapped. "Why are you being such a _bitch_?"

She got up and walked over to us, scowling menacingly. My eyes widened in terror.

I felt red hot pain erupt in and around my left eye before I realized what had happened. Joy had punched me. Hard. I probably had a black eye. I felt tears well up and fall down my face.

Everything turned into utter chaos.

Fabian got up so fast, his chair tipped over backwards. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room before I had a chance to protest. I heard Patricia swearing very loudly and shouting extremely vulgar things at Joy. Amber shouted something about Joy's attitude, then she tore from the room as well, sobbing. As soon as she found Fabian and I in the common room, she seemed to calm down ever so slightly.

Mick and Jerome emerged about ten minutes later, dragging a still-yelling and violently-thrashing Patricia upstairs to her room. Mara followed, her expression stoic and a glob of mashed potatoes in her hair. I felt bad for her.

Finally, Alfie came out of the dining room with Joy who was yelling about me not looking so stunning with a black eye. He was gripping her wrist tightly as she was led into the kitchen. I stared at Fabian.

"Are you okay Love?" he asked, concern flooding his face.

"My eye hurts," I admitted, lightly touching below where she'd punched me. It still hurt.

"It's all bruised," he said, frowning.

"That bitch!" it was Jerome. He was coming down the stairs with Mick. "Oh, hi guys. You okay Nina?"

"My eye hurts," I repeated. "But other than that I'm fine."

"Good," Mick replied. "Where's Alfie?"

"With Joy."

"That _bitch_!" Jerome said again, stomping off into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, dearies?" Trudy asked, walking into the living room. She stopped once she saw me. "Nina! Honey, what happened?"

"_Joy_ happened," Amber muttered. "She punched Nina during supper."

"There was a food fight too," Mick added. "Mara just went upstairs to wash potato out of her hair."

"And it's mine and Mara's turn for chores tonight! We'll have to clean it all up!" Patricia exclaimed, coming downstairs and sitting next to us. "You alright Nina? I think you might be bleeding."

I stood up and went over to the mirror. "Great," I groaned. "She must've been wearing a ring."

"I'll get you some ice and a wet cloth to wash it off with," Trudy said, walking into the kitchen.

We heard shouting.

"Get _away_ from me you _creeps_!" Joy shrieked, sprinting into the entryway. Before she ran upstairs, we noticed why she was so mad.

There she was, sopping wet from head to toe, water dripping everywhere. Patricia, Mick, Amber, Fabian and I all burst into laughter as soon as we saw the horrific expression on her face, and even harder when Jerome and Alfie came out, each carrying an empty bucket. They were smirking.

"Children, what in the world-?" Mr. Sweet stopped talking as soon as he saw Joy's dripping, my bloody black eye, and Alfie and Jerome's buckets. He was standing at the top of the stairs.

Trudy came back with my ice and cloth, then explained the situation to him. He looked absolutely pissed.

"Miss Mercer!" he shouted, pointing threateningly at her. "Detention for two weeks! No, make that detention _and_ a grounding for two weeks. Now go to your rooms, all of you. It's almost ten."

"Good night, Nina," Fabian whispered, kissing my cheek below the bruise. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night, Fabes," I whispered in reply, kissing him back. He and Mick went off to their room, followed by Alfie and Jerome going to theirs. Amber, Patricia and I mimicked them by going upstairs.

* * *

We got ready for bed in no time. I was about to turn off my lamp, but a tapping sound on glass stopped me.

"Nina, what is it?" Amber asked from her vanity. She was taking off her make-up.

"I don't know," I answered, quietly going over to the window. I opened it cautiously, only to be greeted by two large fluff balls zooming in and each landing on our beds.

Getting over the initial shock, I slowly closed the window and turned around, coming face-to-face with the wide yellow eyes of a snowy owl. The one on Amber's bed was tawny.

"Just like in the picture I drew," I said softly, slowly approaching the bird.

Amber screamed.

"Don't do it Nina! It'll bite you!" she exclaimed, pointing at my owl in fright. Hers just looked at her and cocked its head to the side.

"Amber, it's an owl. It's not going to hurt me," I said calmly, seeing her visibly relax.

Before reaching out to stroke it, I noticed something.

"Amber? Does your owl have an envelope attached to its leg?" I asked as I untied the note.

"Yeah Nins," she answered, undoing her own.

I was about to open it when I heard high-pitched screaming coming from Mara, Patricia, and Joy's room. This made our owls screech and flutter towards the window, which I lunged at and opened just in time for them to fly out into the night.

"What the hell was that?" Amber asked, already heading for the door.

"Owls!" Joy shrieked. _So they had gotten ones too,_ I thought as I followed Amber to their room.

We met up with the guys in the hall, each carrying an envelope like ours. I saw a grey owl making itself comfortable on Alfie's shoulder, hooting softly.

"What the fuck," Jerome muttered as we approached the other bedroom. "Why are we being swarmed with owls? Is this the beginning of the plague or something?"

I opened the door to find Joy crouched on top of Patricia's desk, holding a rolled-up magazine and darting her eyes around. Mara and Patricia just stood there, each holding their envelopes. Joy's was on the floor.

"So. You guys got letters as well?" Fabian asked, absentmindedly stroking the owl on Alfie's shoulder. The window was closed, and I presumed their owls flew off in fright like ours had. I just thought it was weird that Alfie's was the only one insane enough to stay.

"Yeah," Mara answered nonchalantly, looking around at everyone. "Should we open them?"

"No I think we should just leave them here forever," Patricia said, a drip of icy sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey look at this!" I exclaimed, examining the address on the front of the envelope. "Nina Martin, Smaller Upstairs Bedroom, The Bed on the Right, Anubis House School." I was reading it more to myself than anyone else. "Creepy."

"Mine says the same thing!" Amber chimed in. "Except it says 'The Bed on the Left.'"

Fabian had already opened his envelope and pulled out the contents: Two pieces of parchment. I got a glimpse of some of the writing before he fixed the creases. I didn't know what it said, but whatever it was had been written in emerald green ink. He started reading it to us.

"Dear Mr. Rutter," he paused, his eyes going wide before continuing. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term began on the first of September, and we apologize about your letter being so late, but we had to make sure The Chosen One fulfilled her duties at Anubis House School before attending here. We await your reply by owl immediately. Yours Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress."

All eyes fell on me, and I vaguely heard Joy fall off the desk.

All I could say was, "Well. I guess I'm a witch. And you guys are also witches and wizards."

Fabian replied shakily, glancing down at the letter and then at me, then back at the letter. "I… I guess this would explain all the weird stuff happening lately."

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Meh?**

**R&R please. :)**


	2. House of Decisions

**Hello! :D**

**Here's chapter two of ****House of Magic****! I hope you like it. :)**

**Oh, and I have Harry here to do the disclaimer. The Ministry gave him time off from his job for a little bit.**

**Harry: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own me, Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, owls, or the House of Anubis cast, house, Eye of Hours necklace, or Cup of Ankh.**

**Me: I think you covered everything… You can go back to McGonagall now.**

**Harry: Pleasure working with you, madam.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: House of Decisions**

Fabian's POV:

"So… We're all magical. Like Harry Potter." Mara was trying to figure everything out, and in doing so, she was giving me a headache.

"Yes, Mara. You're a witch, I'm a wizard, and we're all going to Hogwarts," Jerome replied, stifling a yawn. "Now let's all go back to sleep."

"Fine."

She wrote a quick RSVP to everyone's letters on a piece of paper and attached it to Alfie's owl's leg, having it swoop off into the night sky out their now-open window. We'd decided we were actually going to go. I mean, better late than never, right?

Before we went our separate ways, I grabbed Nina's hand and stopped her from going back to her room. We stood out in the hall.

"Nina," I started off, fidgeting slightly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What if… What if we're not in the same House?"

I saw the look of sadness and fear on her face. I knew the thought was troubling her just as it was me. I thought about it. _What would I do if Nina and I weren't in the same House? Go insane. That's what._

"We'll be fine. I'm sure The Sorting Hat will take our choices into consideration… Plus, we're both brave, so maybe we'll even be in Gryffindor."

She may be right after all. "Huh. I never thought of it that way. Gryffindor does sound like a good plan. Hopefully The Sorting Hat will listen."

"Exactly." She yawned, and I smiled a little at her cuteness. "Now, no offense, but can I go back to bed? I'm really tired."

"Of course, Love."

We kissed again, and I let go of her to go back downstairs. When I returned, Mick questioned me.

"So we're all going off to this Wizarding school to be all magical and whatnot?" he asked. I didn't even know if he was tired - he didn't sound it anyways.

"Yep. Pretty much," I told him, lying down and getting under my duvet. "Why?"

"Mate, this is awesome," he answered. I heard the stupid grin in his voice. I shut my lamp and started falling asleep, but he started talking again.

"I never knew I was a wizard," he continued.

"Mhm," I replied. "We're all gonna go off to yet another fancy school and practice magic. I feel like freaking Harry Potter."

"If Nina dubbed _this_ place Hogwarts, well, she's probably ecstatic about going to the _actual_ Hogwarts, eh?"

"I think she's more worried about why we got the letters in the first place rather than being overly-excited about packing up and going to yet another new school with more new people."

"I guess you're right. But still Fabian, you and her… you're like me and Mara. You bring out the best in each other. Even though Mara can be an idiot at times. And you're very socially awkward."

"Thanks Mick. That means a lot."

"No problem."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Thought so."

"Will you let me go to sleep now? It's getting late and I have a feeling we'll have to be up bloody early tomorrow."

"Sure mate. Night."

He shut his lamp off and I heard his usual snoring after about ten minutes os silence. I tried to make myself comfortable and ease my mind, but it was difficult. I kept tossing and turning.

I saw my mobile light up. **1 New IM Invite.**

It was from Nina.

_**Save me. Amber won't shut up. ~N**_

I laughed to myself. Oh, poor Nina. She never knew what she'd gotten herself into when she agreed to be roommates with Amber last term after Ams and Mara had a falling out **(A/N: Falling out = argument)**. I decided to reply back, seeing as I was now having doubts about sleep as well.

**_Aw, sorry :( Want me to sneak up there and interrupt? -F_**

**_No, that'll only make her squeal with happiness about how cute we are ~N_**

**_Lol true -F_**

**_Fabes? ~N_**

**_Hmm? -F_**

**_Luv u :) ~N_**

**_Luv u 2 Nines :) -F_**

Silence. I stared at my phone.

_**SHE FINALLY STOPPED TALKING! I'm going to bed. Night! ~N**_

_**Okay, night Love. Xxx -F**_

I smiled to myself again, locking my phone and putting it back on the bedside table. Slowly but surely, I ended up falling into a peaceful sleep, and not even Mick's snoring woke me up.


	3. House of Visitors

**Hello there, dedicated reader!**

**Okay, that's too formal. Really.**

**DISCLAIMER! Rose Weasley's helping me. :)**

**Rose: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own me, my family, the House of Anubis students, elixir of life, the Cup of Ankh…**

**Me: Okay, Rose. Thanks.**

**Rose: Of course.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: House of Visitors**

Fabian's POV:

The following morning, instead of going to class, we all repacked our bags. Trudy and Mr. Sweet had already been informed of the letters, and after inspecting them, Mr. Sweet said something about 'expecting it, but not knowing when it would happen'. This made us all kind of uneasy.

"It seems as if I was just doing this," Mick told me as he folded a shirt. We were still trying to get our stuff together.

"That's because we _were_ just doing this, mate," I replied. "We've only been back for about three or four days."

"Knock, knock. You busy?" It was Nina.

"Come in!" I shouted, attempting to close my suitcase.

She entered, smiling at me, then turned to Mick and laughed at how disorganized he was. His stuff was everywhere. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"As well as I could, I guess," I answered. "I kept tossing and turning until I got your IM invite. I don't know when I fell asleep after that, but eventually I did. How about you?"

"I'm just glad I had you to talk to when Amber wouldn't shut up. She was going on about what Houses we might be in, who she thought might be cute enough to date even though she's with Alfie, and already had outfits planned for weekend Hogsmeade visits. It was horrible. But, after she shut up, I fell asleep right away."

"Hogsmeade! I completely forgot! Our parents probably don't know - wait. Nina, how can we all be Muggle-born? This doesn't make sense… Maybe you're a pureblood or something. I mean, no offense Love, but you don't know if your parents were a witch and wizard. And I know your gran's been raising you ever since, but maybe she's been concealing her powers or something."

"I guess you could be right. And maybe Joys' family is pureblood as well. I mean, it would explain why she's always _acting_ like a witch."

Just then, we heard a lot of commotion coming from upstairs. It sounded like it came from Mr. Sweet's office. Glancing at one another, the three of us took off from mine and Mick's room to investigate the noise.

I guess the rest of the house had the same idea, because as soon as we appeared outside the door, everyone followed. Joy looked even more pissed than normal; Alfie, Jerome and Amber looked tired; Patricia mimicked Joy's expression, but she didn't scowl at Nina when we walked past. Mara just looked more interested in what was happening in the office.

"Should we go in?" Jerome asked, reaching for the knob.

"No Jerome, I think we should just stay out here. _Of course_ we'll go in!" Joy shouted. We all stared at her before barging in on our House Advisor.

"Mr. Sweet!" Amber exclaimed. We stopped dead in the entryway, taking in the scene around us.

It was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen – and that's saying something, since I've seen _a lot_ of weird stuff in the past few days, let alone past few months.

A man and a woman stood by the fireplace, wisps of emerald-colored smoke evaporating around them. The woman wore a pointed witch's hat, and her features looked a bit wrinkled. The man was younger – probably around his late-thirties. He had glasses, untidy black hair, and the shape of a lightening bolt scar was slightly visible on his forehead.

I turned to see Mr. Sweet cowering in a corner.

"Children," the woman spoke, pointing to us. She didn't sound cross, but she did look a bit intimidating. My housemates turned toward Nina, apparently signaling her to step forward. She did.

"Yes?" she asked as politely as she could, trying to keep her voice from trembling. I knew better.

"Are you Nina Martin?" the woman asked. Her expression softened a bit, probably noticing Nina's nervousness.

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. And you," she pointed to me. "Are you Fabian Rutter?"

"Y-yes Miss," I answered, stuttering slightly. I felt like an idiot. I took a small step forward and stood next to Nina.

The man spoke next. "The rest of you," he said, waving his hand around at my housemates, "are their housemates, I presume?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. I noticed Amber flinch a little, her expression going from confusion to fright.

I saw the signs of wheels spinning in Nina's head. She bit her lower lip, looking around, and then snapped her fingers as if she had realized something. Looking as though she was feeling bold, she turned to the man and asked him a question.

"Are you… Are you Harry Potter?"

He smiled kindly, chuckled, and took a step toward us. "Ah, I see you've read my books. Yes, Miss Martin, I most certainly am. I'm the head of the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic. And this," he gestured towards the woman, "is Professor McGonagall. She's the headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you'll all be attending for the next two and a half years."

We turned back to our friends, all of their mouths agape and their eyes going wide. _The only people who look remotely sane right now are Nina, the adults, and I,_ I thought.

I tried to form words into a coherent question. It didn't work. Instead, I stuttered like mad. Again.

"Are you – How – _Why_ – When did we…" I finally gave up. Nina took over.

"Um, what he's trying to ask is," she started, pausing for a moment. "Why weren't we notified of our magical abilities sooner?"

"I'll answer that." It was Mr. Sweet's voice, coming from the corner he was still hiding in. He got up, straightened his tie, and looked around uneasily. "The reason why, is because…" he turned to us. "Nina, you know you're The Chosen One, correct? Well, you had to fulfill your duties and keep the Cup of Ankh safe and defeat Rufus Zeno before you could attend Hogwarts. Victor passing on was just a side-effect from the drinking of the elixir."

"But it wasn't real elixir!" Joy shouted. "I made _sure_ it wasn't!"

"Liar," Patricia muttered. "Then why'd Victor die then, hmm?"

"It was his time," Harry told her. "Without the elixir in his system, and the real one being cleverly destroyed by Mr. Rutter," he nodded at me, "Victor was bound to pass soon anyways."

"How do you know about all this?" Jerome asked.

"Because the Muggle world and our world are linked, you know," McGonagall explained. "They're linked trough a portrait in the Prime Minister's office."

"_The Prime Minister_ knows about this too?" Amber shouted. "Well why didn't he have the Royal National Guard _move_ us or something?"

"Because, Miss Millington," Mr. Sweet explained, "we know that you and your 'Sibuna' club would figure out how to end this chase once and for all. When you did, you'd be shipped off to Magic School." He put air quotes around Sibuna, then went to his desk and sat down, holding his head in his hands. "Now's the time, I presume, for you all to go to Diagon Alley and get your class supplies. Robes, books, wands, the like."

"Actually," Professor McGonagall spoke up, "we have their schoolbooks and tailored robes right here."

With a flick of her wand, nine sets of robes and books appeared, as well as cauldrons, scales, potions ingredients and anything else needed.

"What about wands?" Alfie asked, taking his set of robes and supplies. "What about our Houses?"

"All in good time, Mr. Lewis."

"Right, I think now would be the time to head over," Harry said, checking the time on a gold pocket watch. "Good day, Eric."

"Good day, Harry. Minerva." Mr. Sweet shook their hands, bid his goodbyes to us, and left. A flowerpot of sparkling powder then appeared in Professor McGonagall's hands.

"Take a pinch," she told us.

We lined up single-file and each took small handfuls of the powdery substance.

"Now Harry, go first. I think it would be better to see a demonstration before we send them off on their own into the Floo Network."

"Right."

Harry threw his handful of powder into the empty fireplace, and as soon as it hit the structure, emerald green flames erupted inside.

"Just like in Chamber of Secrets," Alfie breathed, looking awe-struck.

"Now, children," Harry started, turning so his back was to the flames. "When you throw the powder into the fireplace, say very loudly and clearly where you want to go, okay? We don't want you making a wrong turn and ending up in Knockturn Alley like I did in my second year." He chuckled. "I'll see you on the other side. And remember: Enunciate!"

We nodded in understanding and watched as he stepped into the fire.

_"Diagon Alley!"_ he shouted. With a pop, he was gone. So were the flames.

"Who's next?" McGonagall asked.

"I guess I am," I said, once I noticed no one seemed ready. Even Nina was lost for words. So I stepped forward, threw my powder in, and walked into the flames. _"Diagon Alley!"_


	4. House of Truths

**You know the drill.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter.**

**I wish I did. Oh, how I wish I did. (-_-)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: House of Truths**

Fabian's POV:

With an unpleasant stomach-turning sensation and not being able to see clearly due to soot being everywhere, I somehow did manage to emerge in the same place as Harry did – inside the entryway to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. **(A/N: I can't remember/don't know if/where the Weasley's said they came out in Diagon Alley from the Floo Network, so don't kill me.)**

"Uh… Mr. Potter?" I asked, looking around at my new surroundings.

"Yes, Fabian?" he answered.

"Why is this happening?"

The only answer he gave me was a chuckle, and then I heard someone's footsteps behind me before feeling a tap on the shoulder. I jumped.

"Sorry!" It was Nina. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," I told her.

"Of course you weren't."

Once everyone had emerged from the fireplace and McGonagall caught up with us, we exchanged our British Pounds for Wizarding coins and stepped out into the bright, sunny, snow-covered streets of the not-so-bustling Diagon Alley.

"Shall we head over to Ollivanders?" Professor McGonagall asked after we'd stared wide-eyed at the sights for five minutes.

We all muttered 'Oh,' and 'Right… yeah,' before walking down the street to the wand shop.

Once inside, I felt like I was in one of the films. It looked exactly like the wand shop pictured in the books, and portrayed in the films.

"Wow," Nina muttered, taking a look around as we all filed into the small room. "Just like the movies."

"Can you read minds?" I asked her. She gave me a weird look.

"I don't think so… Unless I've developed some other weird Chosen One powers I'm not aware of. Why?"

"I was just thinking the same about this shop looking exactly like the one in the films."

Just then, we saw some movement behind the pay counter. Mr. Ollivander appeared, glasses and all, and took a good look at all of us.

Before we could muster up anything to say, Harry started talking.

"Mr. Ollivander, sir," he greeted the shopkeeper. "These are… exchange students." He made a wide gesture to all of us and we nodded in agreement.

"Ah," the man said, shaking Harry's hand. "My dear Mr. Potter, these are no exchange students."

We all stared at him, and it was as if someone had put a _silencio_ spell on the place, because no one made a single sound.

"We–" Nina began to tell him who we were, but he cut her off.

"You're Nina Martin," he said matter-of-factly. "And you're here with your housemates from Anubis House School – Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington, Mick Campbell, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, and Joy Mercer."

If our eyes could have gotten any wider, they would have popped out of our heads and we'd all be blind. I opened my mouth in protest, but quickly shut it when I couldn't think of anything to say.

"How do you know?" she asked, looking exactly how I and everyone else felt: bewildered.

"My dear," he started off, going over to the shelves and picking up wand boxes. "I know everyone who comes through that door, but I was alerted of your arrival years before you even thought of going to Anubis House. You see, you are quite remarkably like Mr. Potter, here" –he pointed at Harry, who smiled and waved– "in the sense that you and your friends are very, very special. You are also, dare I say, very important for the Wizarding World to have under our wings."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Patricia asked, crossing her arms. "We didn't even _get_ our flipping letters until last night!"

"I'll take it from here, sir," Harry said quietly. He twiddled his thumbs, and the look in his eyes told me he didn't quite know how to say what he had to. "You see – Nina," he turned to face her. "You're not normal."

"I know," she replied flatly.

"No, I mean," he took a deep breath, smoothing out his hair. "I'm sorry if this is a touchy subject, but… do you know how your mum and dad died?"

"In a car accident," she answered. "It happened when I was very young. Why?"

"More importantly, how did you know about her parents?" I asked.

"Nina. I'm sorry to say, but… Your parents didn't die in a car crash."

The look of utter horror on her face made my stomach lurch and tears almost form in my eyes. I stepped closer to her, cautiously putting my arms around her.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, a single tear escaping and trickling down the side of her face. "My gran told me… Everyone else said–"

Now McGonagall was the one talking. "They were killed by–"

"Let me guess: Voldemort. Am I right? No?" She looked at their grave faces, and then she turned to me and the rest of our housemates. "Well _who_?"

"Miss Martin, please calm down! Your mother and father were killed by someone unknown, but their murderer is long dead. They were targeted for death because you are and your parents were the only living distant relatives of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's family."

"I'm sorry, Nina," Harry whispered. "I know this is hard for you. I didn't find out about how my parents were killed until I was eleven, but you're fifteen… I can imagine the intense grief and anger you're currently feeling."

I don't even know if she heard his apology, because when I stole a glance at her after glaring at the two adults, Nina just looked utterly stunned. I saw silent tears rolling down the side of her face and hitting the floor of the small shop. Amber moved out of the group and silently made her way over to us, putting her hand on her best friends' shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Nines," she said softly.

"This explains my connection to the House," Nina said quietly, her voice shaking. "And it explains my connection to Sarah."

"It explains why you're The Chosen One instead of me," Joy put in. we all glared daggers at her. "What?"

"Um, excuse me…" It was Mr. Ollivander, holding nine long rectangular boxes. "May I measure your wand arms now?"


	5. House of Sortings

**So the other day, I was looking on a Harry Potter fanpage on Facebook, and I saw a photo of some of the kids playing The Trio's kids. ****One of them (Will Dunn - the one playing James Sirius Potter) ****looks EXACTLY LIKE my boyfriend's best friend Jake. it was amazing.**

**Also, I opened a plastic package of headphones with the key to my house a few hours ago. I feel so accomplished. xD**

**Anyways, back to the story. They get sorted in this chappy as well. :)**

**Nina: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter.**

**Me: Of course I don't. I'm still waiting for the ownership papers.**

**Nina: I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: House of Sortings**

Nina's POV:

After getting our wands, as well as parchment and quills, our little group headed outside of Diagon Alley. We had already made a pit stop into Madam Malkin's to use her dressing rooms so we could change into our robes.

"Are we going to the Leaky Cauldron?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, Miss Williamson," Professor McGonagall said. Her and Harry were leading the way to the bar. "Right this way."

We entered the small, crowded bar and everyone immediately stopped talking. It was awkward.

"Why is no one talking?" Amber whispered. I shrugged.

A kind-looking blonde woman came over to us, smiling sweetly. She introduced herself to us as Hannah Longbottom.

"Hi Hannah, nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand.

"Hello, Miss Martin," she greeted.

_How did she know my name?_ I asked myself.

"Oh Harry, Professor McGonagall, I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed, spotting the headmistress and Harry come in behind us. "How are you all? And what brings you here? It's the beginning of term, Headmistress, and Harry… don't you have work?"

"Hannah I'm the head of the Auror Office, remember? Besides. I've been sent out by Minister Shacklebolt to retrieve Nina and her friends and escort them to Hogwarts alongside Professor McGonagall," Harry answered, smiling at us. He turned back to Hannah. "How's Neville by the way? Enjoying his position as Herbology teacher?"

"Oh he loves it. Says your children are doing quite well in the subject."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Professor McGonagall cut in, "but shall we get the children to Hogwarts before supper, Harry?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry Professor," Harry apologized. "Hannah, may we use some of your Floo Powder?"

"Of course, Harry. Right over here." She led us to another fireplace with yet another small flowerpot of sparkling green powder on the mantle. We all grabbed handfuls of it and threw it into the fire.

"Say, _Professor McGonagall's Office_," Harry instructed. He stepped into the emerald flames and shouted the saying, disappearing before our eyes.

Mara went next, then Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Amber, Mick, and Fabian. I went last, followed by Professor McGonagall. We all emerged in her office, and I thought it was just as beautiful as it was portrayed in the films.

"Your trunks will be brought up to your rooms as soon as you've been Sorted into your Houses," McGonagall explained. She turned to Harry. "Will you be staying? Our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes could always use a few more of your fantastic lectures."

"I'll contact Kingsley Shacklebolt right away and ask him. You all head down to supper now; I'll be there soon," Harry replied, going back over to the fireplace and grabbing more Floo Powder. I guessed he was going to stick his head in and talk to the Minister of Magic that way.

"Right. Good day, Potter. Come along, children. It's almost time for supper."

We were lead down a winding, moving spiral staircase and out into one of the corridors of the castle. It was so beautiful - the torches lit everything up quite nicely, and looking out the windows I saw that it was getting darker out. It was around sunset.

Professor McGonagall led us to a chamber off the side of the Great Hall to tell us about the sorting.

"Your House will be like your family for the time you spend here at Hogwarts. You will gain House Points for any accomplishments, and lose them for any punishments you receive. If you learn how to fly a broom properly, you may try out for your House Quidditch team next year. Now, I must go in and take my place at the High Table. I'll have someone retrieve you in a moment," she told us before going through the oak doors. We all looked at one another.

"Well, this is it guys," Mick said. "We'll now either become even closer mates, or mortal enemies."

"Mick don't be even more of a meathead than you already are," Jerome replied. "We're not going to be mortal enemies here. Well… we _might_ be if one of us ends up in Slytherin."

"No one is going to end up in Slytherin," Fabian said. "Well…" He looked at Joy. She smiled at him. I glared at her.

"What?" she asked in a semi-sweet voice. "What is it? You think _I'm_ going to be in Slytherin? I doubt I'm a pureblood!"

"Joy, Slytherin accepts half-bloods now too," Patricia explained. "If you're in Slytherin… well, no offense, but we'll still hate you."

Damn. I had to hand it to Patricia - she went from being best friends with Joy to hating her more than anything, all because of the double-crossing and her punching me in the eye last night. I didn't really know what to think of it all.

Then I remembered the bruise. That was gonna be with me for a while…

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing after supper and get your eye fixed?" Fabian suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"We're ready for you now," came a man's voice. We all turned towards the entrance to the Great Hall and saw a pudgy-looking man with a goofy smile. I assumed he was Professor Longbottom, Hannah's husband and the Herbology professor.

We entered the Great Hall in single file and felt the awkwardness hanging in the air as people stared at us, gawking. Some of them had their mouths open; others had their eyes going wide. I heard a few hushed whispers as we headed down the center of the room.

"When I call your name, you will step forward, place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and be Sorted into your Houses," Professor McGonagall explained, standing to the side with a scroll of parchment. "Mara Jaffray."

Mara stepped forward and put the shabby-looking witches hat on her head. It started talking.

"Ah. Very bright, very bright indeed. Loyal… But you sometimes feel incompetent of yourself when around your friends. Hmm… Where to put you?" It kept going on and on, spilling out Mara's personality for all to hear. Finally, it said something useful. "Better put you in… RAVENCLAW!"

All of the tables erupted in applause, but one of the ones to the left was the loudest. They all had blue and bronze ties and trim on their cloaks. Mara happily jumped down from the stool, taking off the hat and placing it back where it belonged, and joined the Ravenclaw table.

"One down…" I muttered to Fabian. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Mick Campbell," Professor McGonagall read.

Mick, smiling stupidly, walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. It went on about how athletic he was, but that he was brave and courageous. It put him in Gryffindor. The table decked out in scarlet and gold clapped the hardest, and I noticed some students sitting there looked like Harry's kids. I smiled.

"Amber Millington."

Amber pranced up the aisle, hesitated, muttering something about the hat not matching her robes, and placed it on her head after Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

This time, the hat went on about how she wasn't the smartest person around, which she glared about, but that she could have her brave moments. Like the time when she had enough nerve to help me attack who we thought was breaking into that warehouse, but was actually Fabian. That was last term, when Rufus had kidnapped Patricia and basically held her for ransom for twenty-four hours.

The hat placed her in Gryffindor as well. Her and Mick exchanged glances as she sat down next to him, and I saw Mara's weak smile from the Ravenclaw table.

"Jerome Clarke," Professor McGonagall continued.

Jerome stepped up to the plate this time, and the hat mentioned how mischievous he was, especially when he would do anything to get what he wanted. I thought those would've been Slytherin qualities, but then realized that Jerome wasn't extremely cunning or trying to claw his way to the top. Plus, we still didn't know about our blood purities yet… and we probably never would.

Finally, the hat made a decision. It placed him in Ravenclaw. He went and sat next to Mara. They smiled at each other, and I swear I saw Patricia stiffen a bit at the sight of it.

"Patricia Williamson." Speaking of Patricia…

She flounced up to the hat, put it on, and sat there, arms crossed. The hat mentioned resourcefulness, her cunning ability, and her wit. It talked briefly about how she used her ring to lead a trail to where she was being held for ransom. I saw a few people at the tables gasp and heard some whispers, but chose to ignore them as best I could.

I thought Patricia had all the qualities of all the Houses, but the hat placed her in Ravenclaw as well. I sighed.

"Right. No Mara, no Jerome. No patricia. Mick and Amber are in Gryffindor. What are we going to do?" I asked Fabian. He shrugged.

"We'll be okay, Nina. Trust me." He pecked my cheek.

"Alfie Lewis," McGonagall called out.

Alfie, looking nervous, went over to the hat. As soon as it touched his head, it yelled out Gryffindor for all to hear. He beamed, and took a seat in between Amber and Mick. I saw Patricia and Jerome smirk while Mara took a sigh of relief.

"Joy Mercer."

Joy went up to the hat, smirking. She placed it on her head.

It was silent. _That's odd,_ I thought. I looked at Fabian, then at our friends who were already sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced. I heard cheering and clapping erupting from the table farthest-left, and I noticed Joy smiling brightly as she threw the hat back on the stool, walking over to join her new housemates.

"What the-" Fabian didn't get a chance to finish, because he was cut off by the headmistress.

"Fabian Rutter."

He sighed, squeezed my hand again, and left to go wear the hat. I watched as he sat there, stealing glances around at everyone. I heard a few girls giggling and whispering stuff to each other. _Probably cooing over how cute he is,_ I thought. _Their loss. He's mine._ I smiled to myself. My thoughts were interrupted when the hat started talking.

"You have a good heart," it said. "You're very, very brave… but, you're smart. You have a thirst for knowledge. You are very chivalrous, though, and you have quite a lot of nerve… especially when it comes to protecting the ones you love…. I think you should be in GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered, and as soon as Fabian ran over to it and sat down with Mick, they high-fived. I saw him, Mick, Amber and Alfie break out in conversation, then quiet down with everyone else once the cheering stopped.

"Nina Martin," Professor McGonagall said, rolling up the scroll. She stayed standing where she was.

Feeling like I was in a dream, I walked up to the platform where the hat was, sat on the stool, and put the hat on. I talked to me.

"I wondered when I would have the pleasure of seeing _you_," it said. "You, my dear, are The Chosen One, are you not?"

At this, I heard a few select gasps from the kids already seated. My friends from Anubis House just exchanged glances with each other, sighing knowingly.

"Y-yes… I'm The Chosen One."

"You are very, very brave, Nina Martin. Noble. Courageous. Extremely loyal, especially risking your life for the ones you love. But, you have been through troubling times recently. You will do very well in…"

I cringed, waiting restlessly for the word that would determine how I spent the next two and a half years of my life.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. House of Introductions

**Okay. So I finished watching the KCA's (Kids Choice Awards - make fun of me if you wish), and I am PISSED that Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 lost to The Karate Kid, and Emma Watson lost Favorite Actress to Miley Cyrus. I mean really, world? What the hell. (e_e)**

**AND, HOUSE OF ANUBIS WASN'T EVEN NOMINATED FOR ANYTHING! Though I did just see an online clip on the Nick website of the HoA cast imitating Willow Smith by whipping their hair back and forth.**

**Seriously. My life is now ALMOST complete.**

**On to some Reviewer Replies (I should probably do this more often):**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade: Yes, Gryffindor DOES win those insane points, just because Fabian, Nina, Alfie, Mick and Amber are in it.**

**Delena-Spuffy: You might see a Patrome paring… maybe. :P**

**rducky: I'm sorry, but I put thought into it and didn't know who'd fit in Hufflepuff. I guess Mick or Alfie could have…**

**sky651: Of course! I wouldn't separate them, and I thought Gryffindor was the best fit anyways.**

**OKAY, DISCLAIMER TIME! Here's Albus!**

**Me: Hello Albus.**

**Albus: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own House of Anubis, Harry Potter, etc. But she wants to own me!**

**Me: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!**

**Jerome: She wants to own ME, Albus. Not you.**

**Me: (o.O)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: House of Introductions**

Nina's POV:

My mouth fell open in shock, and I felt like my eyeballs were going to pop out of my head. The inside of my head was screaming.

_I'M IN GRYFFINDOR! With Fabian! And Mick, Alfie and Amber are there too! This was going to be great!_

Taking off the hat and putting it back on its stool, I hastily made my way over to my House table, which had the people cheering the loudest at it. Some kids even got up, others stomped their feet in approval, and a few whipped out their wands and shot different colored sparks into the air. I grinned ear-to-ear, sitting with my old housemates from Anubis and my new housemates from Gryffindor.

"Hi. I'm Rose Weasley," a girl with auburn-red hair sitting to the left of me introduced herself, holding out her hand to shake. I saw she had on a Prefects' badge.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," I said, shaking her hand. "I'm Nina Martin."

"Oh, I know who you are. Everyone does."

"They… do?"

At this, Fabian, Mick, Alfie and Amber turned their heads towards Rose and I to see what was going on. We were all eating the fabulous dinner that had appeared on the gold plates and drank the wonderful pumpkin juice from the gold goblets set all around the table.

"Yes. Didn't you know? You're The Chosen One - you put together the Cup of Ankh; the Cup of Immortality. You're special. And magical. Your parents were purebloods, just like most of my family."

"My parents…? They were purebloods?" I stared at her in shock. Fabian tapped my shoulder and whispered something in my ear.

"Well, apparently my mum's a Muggle and my dad's a wizard. They've just done a great job of hiding it," he said.

"How did you figure that out?" I whispered back.

"Rose told me."

"Oh."

"Anyways," Rose continued. "You're very important for the Wizarding world. It's a pleasure to finally have you at Hogwarts!"

"Um, Rose?" Mick cut in. "How do you know all this stuff about us?"

"It's in our newly-updated History of Magic textbook," she replied.

Just then, a boy sitting on the other side of her spoke. "Oh Rosie? Aren't you forgetting to introduce them to some other people?"

I peered over at him. He had black, untidy hair, emerald green eyes, and glasses. He looked just like a younger Harry.

"Albus Severus Potter. Rose's cousin. Great to meet you," he greeted, extending his hand across Rose's place to shake mine. The members of Sibuna on my right waved and said their hellos.

"And I'm James, Albus' older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you guys," said another boy from across the table. He looked remarkably like Albus, but he didn't have glasses. I noticed he was wearing a badge that said 'Head Boy'.

"I'm Hugo, Rose's younger brother," a boy with red hair said happily. He sat next to James.

"My name's Lily. I'm Albus and James' younger sister," a girl with fiery red hair introduced herself, smiling widely.

"See," Albus started, facing my friends and I, "Rose and I are Fifth Years - we're in your year. Hugo and Lilykins are Third Years, and James is a Sixth Year."

"We're roommates," Rose said, smiling brightly. "Amber, you're with us as well. Oh won't this be fun!"

"Fabian, Mick, Alfie?" Albus asked, looking at the guys. "You're rooming with me and my roommate, Sean Finnigan."

Whoever Sean was, he wasn't sitting near us. Albus sighed.

Suddenly, something caught my eye on the other side of the room. I looked over at the Slytherin table to find Joy speaking happily to a pointy-faced boy around our age.

"Who's he?" I asked. Rose followed my line of sight and sighed, looking dreamily at him.

"He's Scorpius Malfoy," she told me, as if in a trance. "I'm dating him."

"Then, uh, why does it look like Joy's flirting with him?" Alfie asked. This earned him a death glare from Rose and an elbow to the ribs from Mick.

I looked at Scorpius. He had platinum blonde hair and a pointy face with pale skin. His eyes were silver. By the way Joy was talking to him and flipping her hair, I guessed she thought he was cute.

"At least she's over Fabian," I muttered.

"Huh?" Albus asked. He was starting in on his second piece of cake.

"She's happy Joy's fancying someone else instead of Fabian," Amber explained. "But I'd just like to say… Sorry it has to be your boyfriend, Rose."

"It's okay," Rose responded. She then got up and went over to the Slytherin table. We all followed her with our eyes, and the ones sitting across from us turned to see what she was doing.

We couldn't hear anything, but we saw her looking really mad at both Joy and Scorpius, taking out her wand and pointing it at Joy in a threatening manner. Then she stomped off back to our table.

"What happened?" Mick asked. He was stuffing his face with the same kind of cake Albus was eating. "Did you threaten her?"

"Well…" Rose trailed off, taking her seat and grabbing some pudding. "I _might_ have told her that if she didn't stop flirting with Scor, I was going to make sure her life at this school was a living hell."

"Aren't you _not_ supposed to be in Slytherin, Rosie?" Hugo asked. He looked wide-eyed at her.

"Hugo, don't be silly. I won't _kill_ her… I just might send her to the hospital wing."

"The hospital wing!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me funny. I felt the need to explain. "My black eye. I wanted to get it fixed so it wouldn't keep throbbing and bleeding every so often."

"How'd you get that Nina?" James asked.

"Joy punched me last night."

They all stared at me and then went back to eating like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I smiled to myself.

"Right, well, it's getting late," Rose said. "Did you get your timetables yet?"

"Yeah. We've obviously got the same classes as you, seeing as we're in the same House," Mick explained. She nodded and so did everyone else.

"I think I'm gonna head to the hospital wing," I told them, getting up from my seat.

"I'll go with you," Fabian said, also getting up. James mimicked us.

"Well, I figured I'd go because I'm Head Boy and neither of you know your way around the castle yet," he explained. We nodded in agreement and set off toward the hospital wing so I could be treated by Madam Pomfrey.

"This place is so huge," I muttered as we made our way silently through the school. "It's bigger than Anubis House."

"Didn't you dub Anubis House as Hogwarts when you first arrived?" Fabian asked. I nodded slightly and the guys chuckled.

"So Nina," James started off. "If you don't mind me asking, why'd that girl Joy punch you?"

"I think she was jealous of Fabian and I being together," I admitted. "At least… I'm pretty sure that was it."

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised," Fabian explained. "She had feelings for me before you turned up, then she got kidnapped by her father and we didn't see her until prom night."

As soon as he said this, he covered his mouth and I facepalmed. James stopped outside the door to the hospital wing and stared at us.

"Uh… Right," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

We opened the door to the ward and a kind-looking plump witch came bustling over to us as soon as she saw my eye.

"Oh dear, oh dear," she muttered, pulling out her wand. She flourished it, said "Episkey!", then I felt my eye and cheek go really hot, then it changed suddenly to being icy cold. Hesitantly, I reached up and touched the formerly-injured spot with my left hand, still in shock. I stared to my right at Fabian, whose mouth was agape. He quickly shut it and took my hand, thanking the nurse for her job-well-done.

"Of course, dearies," she said. She reminded me a bit of Trudy. "Nina darling, how did you get that bruise around your eye? Was it a jinx gone awry?"

"No, Miss, it was a punch in the face. You see, Joy Mercer-" she cut me off, holding up her hand.

"No need to continue, Love. We've had news of you nine coming here since James started his second year. Looking at Joy's records about her personality, she's had a very bad reputation. Surprisingly, she keeps maintaining it. I think some detention will do her just if she acts up again - as well as points being taken away from Slytherin."

"Right," Fabian said. "Well, we're just going to head back to our common room. Thank you."

"Of course." She sauntered back to her office, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Normally, she's not that kind," James explained once we had left the ward. "My father said she was cross sometimes… But now I guess she's changed. Maybe it was because of everything that happened in the Second Wizarding War."

By now, we had made our way to the portrait of The Fat Lady leading into Gryffindor Tower. "Password?" she asked.

"Potterwatch," James told her. The portrait swung open to reveal an empty room, decked out in Gryffindor's red and gold colors with large squashy scarlet armchairs and a nice, toasty-looking fire. There were tables off to the side so we could do homework and whatnot, and then the staircase leading upstiars to the rooms.

"Girls dormitories on the right; boys, on the left." He pointed up the staircase, then turned back to us. "Go to the doors labled Fifth Years in your respective dormitories and you'll find that all of your luggage has been taken up. Tell it to Mick, Alfie and Amber when they come back… Or, actually, Rose'll most likely tell them. Now, this is where I leave you. I have homework to finish. Good night." He went quietly up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and we heard the door to his room close shortly after.


	7. House of Jealousy

**As you know… I don't own anything.**

**Peace. xXx**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: House of Jealousy**

Nina's POV:

Fabian and I sat on one of the comfortable, squashy couches in front of the fire in the silent common room. But who knew silence could be so loud?

"This is amazing," I breathed, staring at the dancing flames in front of us, our hands intertwined.

"I know," he replied, kissing my cheek. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest, feeling his arm snake around me.

"So… What do we have first tomorrow? Charms?"

"Let's see." Fabian reached into his messenger bag with his free arm and produced the parchment with his timetable on it. "Tomorrow… Wednesday… Yep, Charms first. Then we have History of Magic, and double Potions is after lunch."

"Double Potions?" The thought of that made me cringe a little. "Ew."

"Well, we have Slughorn, so that's alright. At least we don't have Snape."

"True." We laughed for a minute, then I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"What're you staring at?" he asked, giving a cute little laugh.

It took me a minute to realize I was spacing out pretty badly. "Uh…" I averted my gaze to my hands, blushing.

"Nina…" I looked back up at him, and I noticed we were both smiling brightly. Slowly, our faces were being drawn to each other, as if by a magnetic force. We kissed, obviously.

Did I mention how kissing Fabian was complete and utter bliss? Well, if I didn't, then I have now.

Of course, we were interrupted by people entering the portrait hole, wolf-whistling and cheering at us. It turned out to be a lot of the lower years, Alfie and Jerome of course, and some Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years. Rose just stood there, trying to get everyone to settle down. We broke apart instantly.

"Adorable," Albus muttered, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to his room. I stared after him, wide-eyed, then changed my line of sight to Rose and everyone else.

"Well everyone, there's nothing more to see here. You all have homework to do," she told them. Everyone in the common room went off to do their own things and conversations started, making the room loud.

"Oh, if it isn't the two lovebirds!" Alfie exclaimed, walking over to us and putting a hand on each of our shoulders, shaking us slightly.

"Alfie, are you upset because of Jerome not being in the same House as you?" I asked. He grimaced.

He took a seat on the other side of me. "Maybe Nina… I don't know. It's just that, I've known Jerome since we were eleven, like Patricia and Amber. Not being in the same room as him, let alone the same _House_, well… it's saddening."

"I know what you mean mate," Mick interrupted.

"No you don't! You're still roommates with Fabian, and Nina's with Amber. Jerome and I aren't even in the same House!"

"And what's worse, Mara's in the same House as him."

"Aww I'm sorry Alfie! I'm sure Jerome's equally as upset as you are to not be in the same House as him. He doesn't have anyone to pull pranks with." That's Amber. So incredibly delusional most of the time.

"Of course, Amber," I said, subtly using a drip of sarcasm.

"Well, I'm getting kind of tired. It's not that late I know, but I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight guys." She kissed Alfie on the cheek and walked upstairs to our room. I sighed.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and see why Albus left in a huff. I might be back, might not. Night." Then Alfie went up the staircase.

Mick, Fabian and I were left staring at each other while everyone else talked and did homework.

"So," Mick started off, looking around at everyone in the room. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor awkwardly. "What are our classes tomorrow?"

"Charms, History of Magic, and then Double Potions after lunch," Fabian told him.

"Great. Double Potions."

"That's exactly what I said!" I exclaimed.

Mick took out his wand and began fiddling with it. I mimicked him, taking mine out as well. I began twirling it around between my fingers.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ I shouted, pointing my wand inadvertently at Mick. His flew out of his grasp, landing on the floor a few feet away from us. Fabian applauded me.

"Hey, I was having fun with that!" Mick exclaimed, going over to retrieve it.

"Too bad mate," Fabian said, putting his arm around me. "She ended it. Maybe you could-"

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Mick pointed his wand at me, and mine flew out of my hand. Weirdly enough, when Fabian put his hand up to catch it, it landed in his grasp perfectly. He handed it back. "How did you - You're not good at sport!"

"Don't have to be," he replied, a smirk present on his face. "It's just my amazing cat-like reflexes."

After about an hour of them arguing over whether or not Fabian catching my wand was fair, Mick finally grumbled something under his breath and stomped upstairs, mimicking what Albus had done earlier. He headed in the direction of his dormitory. Fabian and I, as well as a few others siting near us, ended up laughing at him.

"Well that was quite hilarious," a brunette boy sitting in an armchair nearby said. He had an Irish accent. "I'm Sean Finnigan. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for us to shake. We did.

"I'm Fabian Rutter, and this is Nina Martin," Fabian introduced us. Sean nodded.

"You're Fabian and Nina?" Sean asked. He got up from his armchair and went over to sit in Alfie's spot.

"Yeah," I answered. "Why?"

"You're The Chosen One, aren't you Nina?"

"How do you know that?"

"The Wizarding world… We've known you were coming ever since I was a first-year. You just had to fulfill your duties and make the Cup of Ankh, defeat Rufus Zeno and Victor Rodenmaar, and then you'd be sent here."

"Okay…" I was getting kind of weirded out by this. "Um, how do you know this?"

"It's a prophecy Professor Trelawney mentioned in Divination back when I was a Third Year. Sorry - am I creeping you out?"

I guess he could tell by the expression on my face. "Yeah, kinda."

"Sorry," he fidgeted. "Hey Fabian, aren't you in my dormitory with Albus and I? And your friends Mick and Alfie - they're there too, yeah?"

"Yep. That's what Albus said. We were wondering were you were at dinner when he mentioned you were the fifth roommate. Where were you, anyways?"

"I had to go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey mend a broken wrist. I was tripped by a Slytherin before supper and landed funny."

"Weird, cause we didn't see you when I went up to get my black eye fixed," I chimed in.

"I'd already gone down to dinner. By the time I was there, Albus had said you two went to the hospital wing with James. We must've just missed each other. I did meet the others though - Mick, Alfie and Amber. They said your House at your other school - Anubis House? - was split up because of the Sorting, and now these people Mara, Jerome and Patricia are in Ravenclaw and a girl named Joy is in Slytherin. Was that the one flirting with Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yeah, that was her. I hate that witch," I said. Immediately, the three of us chuckled. I never thought I'd call Joy a witch and it would actually be true.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll head to bed. It's around nine anyways, and we've had a long day. Night Sean, nice to meet you." I said, getting up quietly.

"Goodnight Nina, have a nice rest."

"Night Fabes. I love you." I kissed Fabian's cheek and left, swiftly gathering my messenger bag and wand, flouncing up the stairs to my dormitory. I vaguely heard him say goodnight to me before I reached the door.


	8. House of First Nights

**I think you should all check out the poll in my profile. :)**

**And now, here's Professor McGonagall with the disclaimer.**

**Professor McGonagall: Right, as you all know, the lovely Ice-Princess-93 does not have the rights to own Harry Potter or House of Anubis, nor does she have the rights to own anything affiliated with either.**

**Me: Basically, I don't own the awesomeness that is each. Thank you, Professor.**

**Professor McGonagall: Of course, young lady. Now, off to your dormitory.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: House of First Nights**

Mick's POV:

I went into our dormitory and sat down on the bed I suspected was mine, seeing all my luggage piled neatly at the end of it. Alfie was already in here, and he and Albus were in mid-conversation about something. As soon as I came in, they stopped.

"What is it?" I asked. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Mick…" Albus trailed off, avoiding eye contact with me. "This isn't good. I think I might like Nina."

"That's bad, mate. Especially since she's extremely head-over-heels in love with Fabian."

"I know."

"Well… You're screwed."

"Thanks mate."

"No problem! Now, about _my_ issue. Mara's in Ravenclaw with Jerome, and I have no way of communicating with her. What should I do? I mean, I think Jerome likes her, and I'm dating her so I'm not gonna let that slime ball get cozy with her."

"Talk to Rose in the morning. She'll know what to do. I mean, she is dating that sleaze bag _Malfoy_." Albus said the name Malfoy with a distinguishable amount of disgust.

"What'll she be able to do?" I was confused. Alfie looked as if he agreed with me, but he rolled his eyes anyways.

"We have these journals. They're charmed so you can communicate with people through writing to them. When the journal's closed and you get a message, the spine heats up and the book vibrates slightly. It's kind of like a Muggle mobile phone," he explained. "We got them from our uncles' shop not too long ago. Rose uses hers frequently to talk to Malfoy."

"Why do you hate Scorpius so much?" Alfie asked. He was voicing the question that had been on my mind since dinner when Rose mentioned her relationship with him. "Did he do something?"

"Well, Scorpius' dad is Draco Malfoy, and he was the enemy of my father and Rose's parents when they were in school. Draco was also in Slytherin, no surprise there, and Rose's dad told her on our first day not to get friendly with him because he was a Malfoy and they couldn't be trusted."

"So she's defying her father to go out with a guy who's supposedly evil?" I asked. "Sounds kind of like… Actually, I don't know what it sounds like."

"Sounds screwed up if you ask me," Alfie muttered, leaning back against his headboard.

"Yeah. It is. Anyways, since Rose has started dating Scorpius, she's told me, Lily and James, as well as all our other cousins and Uncle George. None of the other adults know, except Ted and Victoire. If her dad found out, he'd hex her into the next century."

"Ah, forbidden love! How romantic!" Alfie exclaimed, wringing his hands together.

"Mate, you're starting to sound more and more like Amber every day," I said, laughing at him.

Just then, Fabian came in, quiet as ever, and went over to his bed to change out of his robes. I looked at Albus, then at Fabian, then back at Albus. "What?" he asked.

"Albus has something to tell you," Alfie said nonchalantly. Albus whipped out his wand.

_"Muffliato!"_ Albus shouted. Instantly, I heard everything go silent, and turning to Alfie, I noticed he had the same problem. We couldn't hear them. We glared at Al. "Sorry. Had to be done," was what I saw when I read his lips.

"What is it Albus?" I saw Fabian's lips move.

"It's nothing Fabian. Just Alfie being an idiot." At this, Alfie scowled at him, then got up to change out of his uniform. I did the same. I also guessed he'd been lip-reading like I had.

Then I was able to hear them talk again.

"Well? What was that for?" I asked.

"I put a muffliato spell on you guys so you wouldn't hear Fabian's and mine conversation. Don't be mad," he explained. I yawned, then crawled into bed.

"Whatever. Hey, where's Sean?"

Just as I'd asked that, the door to our room swung open and in walked our other roommate. "Hi," he said, going over to his bed. "Night."

"Night," we all said in unison. Then we turned out our lamps and went to sleep.

* * *

Amber's POV:

I was only half-asleep when I heard footsteps and the door to our room close. My eyes snapped open and I turned the lamp on next to my four-poster bed.

"Nina?" I asked. She sat down on the bed next to mine, going through her trunks for her pajamas.

"Hmm?" She seemed tired. "Yeah Ams?"

"This is weird. I mean, this _whole thing_ is weird. Weirder than what happened at Anubis House."

"I know Amber. Trust me. Well, I found one thing out though."

"What's that?"

"Mick and I are great at disarming each other."

We both laughed at that, and then Rose entered the room followed by a girl with beautiful blonde hair and hazel eyes, and a brunette who looked like a girl version of Sean. They nodded at us in acknowledgement and went over to change out of their robes.

"Amber, Nina, this is Dominique," Rose gestured to the hazel-eyed girl, "and this is Tarra." The brunette smiled at us.

"I'm Dominique Weasley, one of Rose's many cousins!" the blonde girl said. I could tell her and I were going to get along just fine.

"I'm Tarra Finnigan. My twin brother Sean is your boyfriends' roommate," Tarra told us.

"Oh yeah, we met him in the common room," Nina said. "He congratulated me and Mick for disarming each other. Then Fabian caught my wand in his hand and Mick got all mad. They argued about it for about an hour. Mick left, then we met your brother. He's nice."

"Nina, your boyfriend is _so cute_!" Dominique cooed. Nina blushed, and I smiled widely.

"_Finally_! Someone who agrees with me! Dominique, don't you think they're just _adorable_ together?" I asked.

"Of course Amber! They're destined to be… Seriously. They are."

"I can tell we're going to be great friends! Oh don't worry Nina, you'll still be my BAF."

"BAF?" Rose asked quizzically. She looked confused.

"Best American Friend," Nina explained. By now, she had her pajamas on and was snuggling under the comfy red blankets on her bed. "Hey, Rose?"

"Yeah Nina?"

"The girls' dormitory's charmed, right? So that no boys can enter it?"

"Yeah it is. Why?"

"Well… My cell phone doesn't work in the castle because of all the magic around here, so… What if I want to talk to Fabian after lights-out? The common room doesn't seem possible because someone might hear us…"

"My uncle George's shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, has these journals that are charmed so when you write in it, he'll get the message as well. You can communicate with each other, just like you could with your Muggle mobile phones. When the journal's closed and you get a message, the spine heats up and the book vibrates slightly," she explained, looking around for the books. "Their shop's in Hogsmeade. Now, if only I could find them…"

"What's the matter, Rose? Your stuff too organized to find something? What irony," Tarra joked. Rose glared at her.

Rose grabbed her wand and shouted, _"Accio journals!"_

Immediately, two nicely-bound books flew out of Rose's pile of stuff at the foot of her bed. They landed in her arms, and she tossed them to me.

"Now, we just need to get the other one to Fabian," she said. "Hmm… Do you want to wait until breakfast?"

"Sure," I said, flipping through the blank pages of parchment in the book.

"Oh Nina," Dominique interrupted. "There's also a charm you can perform on regular parchment so you can write back and forth to one another. Tarra and I do it all the time in classes with Sean and Albus."

"You _what_?" Rose asked, seething. She turned Weasley red and spun around to face her cousin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd be mad at me? Rosie please don't Bat-Bogey Hex me into next week! I've got a lot to live for!"

"I'm mad because I now know why your Charms grade hasn't been as good as it could be. I heard it through the family grapevine. And I won't Bat-Bogey Hex you. I'm a Prefect, but I'm not _evil_. Anyways, I'm more upset about you not including me in this. Next time, let me know."

"Are _you_, Rose Weasley, wanting to stop paying attention in classes to gossip with your cousin, best friend, and the new people?" Nina and I looked at each other when she said 'new people'.

"Yeah. So?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest and started getting into bed.

"I think Scorpius has been a bad influence on you lately, Rose," Tarra said.

"Right, well, I'm going to sleep. G'night," I told them.

We all shut our lamps off, and immediately I felt a deep sleep overcome me.


	9. House of Breakdowns

**Here's chapter nine of ****House of Magic****! Enjoy it, or I'll send a Howler at you, telling you to enjoy it.**

**Oh and just in case anyone was wondering, I have the first fifteen or so chapters written (I did it in the downtime before that error message was fixed), but I can switch some stuff around before posting anything if anyone wants. Just look at that poll!**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** Luna married what's-his-name (that Scamander dude - I read it on Wikipedia and heard it from somewhere by J. K. Rowling), so maybe they'll meet their twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander (also found out via Wiki and an online thing from Rowling). You'll just have to see. Also George married Angelina and has two kids (Fred and Roxanne). I think it might've said so in the Deathly Hallows epilogue, but it states it on Wiki. :)**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** I'm glad you like it! And the Fabina fluff. :) And I'm glad it's taking you on a reminiscing haze of the first HP book, as well as how you're giving a billion points to Gryffindor. =D**

**cammiestar58:**** I saw it on Twitter! I'M SO HAPPY THEY WON FAVORITE NEW TV SHOW! They totally deserved it. Hopefully they'll be nominated for something in the US next year. :3**

**Okay. So I'm doing the disclaimer all by myself today. I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter. There. Alright? Good.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: House of Breakdowns**

Mara's POV:

A few weeks had passed, and I found myself thinking back to the first day of classes here.

The first day went by fine. Our first lesson was Charms with the Gryffindors, meaning Sibuna was reunited again, which was quite awesome.

Secondly, we had Herbology with the Slytherins, and that was quite annoying as Joy was muttering rude things throughout the entire lesson and got pissed off, screaming and crying, when her mandrake bit her.

Our last class was Double Potions after lunch, and this was with the Gryffindors too. We stood there, talking about how annoying Joy was. Nina said they had History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, and Professor Binns, the ghost teacher, was a real bore.

I liked being in Ravenclaw with Patricia and Jerome, but I missed Mick. He handed me a charmed journal before Charms class, saying it was from Nina and Rose. Rose got it from her Uncle George who owned Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and the journal could be used just like texting on a mobile phone.

"I guess mobiles don't work due to all the magical interference around here," he'd told me. Fabian had informed him of it after hearing it from Nina when he got his journal from her. "This way, we can stay in contact. Isn't that great Babes?"

"Yeah Mick, it's wonderful. I love it! Thank you," I replied. I really meant it too. I knew he was upset about us not being in the same House, and I could tell Jerome was trying to get on my good side. He'd once told me last term at Anubis House that Mick was a meathead, and I was pretty, bright, and had a future. This was when Mick went out to California for a UCLA summer scholarship sport program. Unfortunately, he didn't get the scholarship.

Anyways, back to Ravenclaw. The way to get in was to solve a difficult riddle, and the common room was beautiful. It was all blue, with squashy armchairs and couches, a roaring fireplace, and tables off to the side with chairs at them for studying. There were also bookshelves, and a pretty mural of stars painted on the round ceiling, and the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her replica diadem was stunning.

My roommates were nice too. Well, most of them. I was with Patricia, which brought back memories of rooming with her at Anubis House, but we had three other roommates as well. One of them was Asian - her name was Lin Chang. One of the other girls had dark red hair, a few shades darker than the Gryffindor Prefect, Rose Weasley's. She was nice, but she also hardly said two words. Her name was Emma Davies. The final girl, she had blonde hair with purple streaks and tips. Her name was Ashlie Myles.

My mind went back to the present.

"Ashlie?" I asked. We were sitting in the common room, doing our Star Charts for Astronomy.

"Yeah Mara?" she looked up from her notes and diagrams. "Do you want help or something?"

"No, I'm fine. Well…" I trailed off, looking over at Jerome and Patricia. They were sitting in an armchair, his arm around her. They shared reading a Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, and occasionally Jerome would write down notes onto parchment and say something, causing Patricia to laugh and kiss his cheek.

Ashlie, following my line of sight, turned back to face me. "Mara?" she asked. "Do you fancy Jerome?"

"No! I'm dating Mick Campbell, the Gryffindor. You know that!" Just then, my journal vibrated. I opened it up to read the message he had written.

**(A/N: _Bold Italic = Mick_**; _Underlined Italic__ = Mara_)

**_Babes, I miss you. I'm in our common room with the Finnigan twins, Nina, and Fabian. Rose is on Prefect duty and Amber went off to share beauty tips with Rose's cousin Dominique. I'm sure you've seen her. The blonde in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class? Well… I'm here, thinking of you. I'd love to just leave here and go into your common room, but that's not allowed. Plus, Rose and James would kill me._**

Noticing my smile, Ashlie innocently peaked over her pile of books and rolls of parchment, peering at the journal. "Aww! Cute!" she cooed. I drew the book closer to me, scribbling a response.

_Jerome and Patricia are being all lovey-dovey over their DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) homework. Ashlie and I are doing our Astronomy Star Charts. You should really do some of your homework, Mick. I'd help you, but I'm not there. Sorry._

His response came quicker than I'd expected.

**_Yeah, yeah, Mara. I'll do my work. I should probably do that now actually. Professor Flitwick said I need to work more on my charms, and I have an assignment to do for Transfiguration. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Kay Babes?_**

The thought of me not talking to him made me upset, but I realized how much we both needed to do well on our coursework.

_Okay. Plus… Shouldn't we be studying for our O.W.L.s? They're our final exams. We have to pass them to go into our sixth year._

_**Rose is helping me study. She's really smart. Not as smart as you, Mara, but… She's helping me study for the O.W.L.s. I'll do fine. And I'm sure you'll do amazingly as well.**_

_Thanks Mick. That means a lot. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye._

**_Bye Mara. Love you._**

Closing the book, I sighed heavily, staring out into space. Ashlie noticed my expression and looked up again from her Astronomy work.

"What is it Mara?" she asked. She's so kind.

"The O.W.L.s. And Mick. He said Rose Weasley's helping him study for the exams. _I'm_ his study partner! I feel so… so…"

"Empty?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't worry. Maybe… Maybe you and Mick aren't meant to be. I mean, you said yourself that he's obsessed with Muggle sport, and your parents are Muggle sport professionals, but you chose not to eat, breathe and live it. You're book-smart, like the rest of us in Ravenclaw. Hence why you're here, to be honest. Maybe you and Jerome would be better for each other?"

"But he's with Patricia! I can't do that to her. I've known her since we were eleven. And I was her roommate for over half of last term when we were at Anubis House. I can't just steal him from her."

"Maybe a Love Potion would help?" she grinned mischievously.

"No. I can't do that. I'll just have to break them up the old-fashioned way."

"What's that?"

"I don't know. But I'll figure it out, trust me."

* * *

Joy's POV:

I _loved_ being in Slytherin. My roommates were annoying, but I liked the guys. They almost helped me forget about that slag Nina and how she stole Fabian away from me. Almost.

There was _one_ guy that I liked a lot, though. Scorpius Malfoy. Unfortunately, he was dating that red-haired Gryffindor Prefect Rose Weasley. She was such a goody-two-shoes, just like Nina. It sickened me.

Scorpius was so handsome. He had platinum blonde hair, high cheekbones and silvery eyes, and his skin was a beautiful shade of pale. He looked like a miniature version of Carlisle Cullen from Twilight, only Scor was a wizard, not a vampire.

Obviously Scorpius didn't like me. He loved Rose. Stupid Rose. That, and it didn't help _at all_ when my mandrake bit me in Herbology last week. All the Ravenclaws laughed at me, including Mara, Jerome, and even Patricia! I thought Patricia and I were _friends_! Evidently we weren't.

After that, there was a fiasco of screaming and crying, causing two of my roommates, Siobhan Lewis and Jade Cooke, to drag me back to our common room in the dungeons, kicking and screaming.

"Joy!" I remember Siobhan shouting at me when I took out my wand and pointed it at her.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ I'd shouted. She became straight as a board, falling to the floor. Jade stared at me with her mouth agape.

"What'd you do _that_ for, Joy?" Jade asked, pointing at our stunned roommate. "She can't move!"

"FINE! I'LL FIX IT!" I screamed, grudgingly letting Siobhan move and talk again. She sprung up from the floor, pointing her wand at me.

"Joy! What the _fuck_! Why would you do that? What did I _do_ to you?" she'd asked, pointing her wand threateningly at me.

"I need Fabian." _I can't believe I'm telling them this,_ I thought. "Or Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy's dating that Gryffindor Prefect Rose Weasley. Her family's full of blood traitors," Jade pointed out. I scoffed.

"Yeah, well… I need Fabian!"

"Fabian Rutter? The new Gryffindor? The brunette that's dating that goody-two-shoes Nina Martin? Ew, _why_?"

"Because." I took a deep breath, pacing. By now, other people in the Slytherin House had showed up in the common room and were crowded around us. A few of them were filling in newcomers on what had happened - how I had stunned Siobhan and flipped out at Jade. "Because. I loved him. I loved him back when we were at Anubis House."

I heard collective gasps from the girls, and some of the guys looked disappointed. I noticed Scorpius quickly making a run for the entrance to the common room, leaving swiftly.

_What was that about?_ I'd asked myself.

Now, it was the present. I was sat in the common room, casually flipping through an issue of _Witch Weekly_ that I'd stolen from Patricia. Scorpius came into the room from the direction of the boys' dormitories. He sat down as far away from me as possible, taking out a History of Magic assignment.

"Scorpius?" I asked, looking up from my magazine. He didn't answer.

Finally, after a few minutes of pestering him, he gave in. "What is it, Joy?" he replied, sounding bitter.

"I was just wondering where you'd been lately."

"On Prefect duty with Rose. Why?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Look." He closed his book angrily, turning to face me. "I know you have feelings for me, as well as for Fabian Rutter. You need to stop. I love Rose, Fabian loves Nina, and vice versa."

"But-"

"But nothing, Joy. Just give it all a rest. Okay?"

"Fine." I scowled, crossing my arms.

He got up and left the common room, going out into the dungeons. _Probably going to see Rose again._

I could tell this was going to be an interesting two and a half years. I smiled to myself, and continued to read _Witch Weekly_.


	10. House of Suspicion

**Enjoy chapter ten! Or else… :P**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Lily: Right. As you all know so well, Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything.**

**Me: If I did, I'd make some changes to both HoA and HP. Like Nina and Fabian kissing before Prom, and making a second HP series on the chronicles of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.**

**Rose: Can you?**

**Me: I can try.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: House of Suspicion**

Albus' POV:

"Well?"

I was sitting in the common room with Lily. Nina, Fabian and Amber had gone to the library to do potions essays - and I was surprised about that because Amber didn't seem too smart to begin with. Rose was out somewhere with Malfoy, James had something to do for Professor McGonagall, and Hugo took Alfie and Mick somewhere to talk about Quidditch.

"Well what?" I asked Lily. She stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Nina," she said quietly. "You _know_ she's with Fabian."

"Albus!" Dominique stormed down the staircase and plopped down in an armchair between Lily and I. "You _will not_ take Nina Martin away from Fabian Rutter!"

"What's he doing?" Lucy asked, coming through the portrait hole. Molly and Louis followed her, and Roxanne was a few paces behind them.

"Great," I muttered, covering my face with my hands. "Nothing!"

"He likes Nina Martin, the new girl in my our dormitory," Dominique explained.

"Dom! Shut up!" Lily shouted. "What're you guys doing here? Don't you have Quidditch practice?"

"Don't _you_ have Quidditch practice?" Fred shot back at us. He had appeared out of nowhere too. "I mean, Albus," he turned to me, "you _are_ our Seeker. Dom, you too. You're a Beater."

"Wait," I snapped my head up. "We have Quidditch practice today? OH THANKS FOR TELLING ME, GUYS!" I ran out of the common room and returned a few minutes later, broom in hand.

"Our lovable cousin Captain James said he wants to see you on the pitch. Now," Molly told us, leaning against a wall. "He looked mad."

"But-" Lily started to protest, then shut her mouth and thought better of it. "Oh, fine. Go ahead, Al. We'll continue this talk later."

"And," Roxanne butt in, "Hagrid said he wanted to see you two outside his house." She pointed to Dominique and Lily. "Something about an owl."

"What about an owl?" Dominique asked. She looked confused. "And aren't I needed on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Yeah… And I don't know," Louis replied. "Maybe the owl's for the newbies?"

"Okay, okay. Goodbye!" I shouted.

We rushed out the portrait hole and down to the Quidditch pitch, followed by Hugo.

Once we were outside, something came to my mind. "Why isn't Dominique joining us? She's a Chaser! And where's Keeper Rose?"

"I'll go get her!" Hugo replied, veering off back towards the castle.

"You heard me," Roxanne said. "Hagrid wanted to see her and Lily. She'll be along soon."

"Oh whatever. You're all mental," I muttered under my breath.

We reached the pitch and I spotted James circling up ahead. Alfie and Mick had joined us by this point, and they decided to climb up into the stands to survey practice. James swooped down, landing perfectly once he saw us coming towards him.

"Why weren't you here sooner?" he asked, walking over with his broom in hand.

"You said you had something to do for McGonagall!" I shouted, mounting my own broom and streaking up into the air. "Why are we practicing now anyways?"

"Because! Our next match is against Slytherin, and they're really, really good at tactics and whatnot! We need to get in all the practice we can get. Now where's Rose and Dom?" he asked, joining me in the air.

"Rose is coming - Hugo's getting her. And Dom's at Hagrid's."

"Why is she at Hagrid's?"

"He told her to go!" By now, Roxanne had joined us in the air. "She's with Lily. He mentioned something about owls."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" James looked really mad.

Suddenly, I spotted Rose and Hugo running towards the pitch, and once Rose had mounted her broom and was in the air, Hugo left to sit in the stands with Mick and Alfie.

"There you are!" James shouted. She smiled.

"Thanks for making it a surprise practice, moron," she said jokingly. He didn't laugh. "Where's Dominique?"

"Forget her! Let's just practice."

"But where's-"

I saw Lily and Dominique heading for the pitch from the direction of the castle. "There she is!" I exclaimed, pointing. "And there's Lily."

"Why'd you go to Hagrid's?" I asked Dom once she was in the air.

"He got owls for the newbies," she explained. We all nodded in understanding.

"Okay," James started off, taking his position as captain. "Me, Rosie, Dom, Al, Roxie-"

"Don't call me that!" Roxanne shouted.

"-Lucy and Fred," he finished, ignoring her. Fred had silently creeped up into the air when we hand't noticed. "Let's start."

He swooped down to release the balls, and we all started practice. It went pretty damn well, if I do say so myself.

* * *

Fabian's POV:

"Nina, something weird's been going on with Albus lately," I told her. Her and I were in the library trying to do our Potions essays. Amber was there too, but she wasn't exactly working.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up from her notes. Just then, Mara, Jerome and Patricia walked in. They took seats at our table.

"Hello," Jerome greeted us, taking his Astronomy book and a Star Chart from his bag, as well as an ink bottle and quill. "What goes on?"

"Potions," Amber replied. In reality, she was sitting there, painting her nails. "Oh, I mean, _they're_ doing Potions. I'm doing my nails."

"Amber Millington!" Madam Pince shouted from her desk. "Either do some work, or head back to your common room!"

"Bye guys!" Amber gathered her closed book and nail varnish, threw her bag over her shoulder, and nonchalantly skipped out of the library, heading in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. We stared after her.

"Okay…" Mara muttered, taking out a Muggle Studies book.

"Mara," Patricia started off, pointing to the textbook. "_Why_ are you taking that class? We've been living among Muggles for our entire lives! And you're a half-blood!"

"I'm taking it because I wanted to know how Wizards seem Muggles! You know, like how Muggles are put into perspective in the Wizarding world. Plus, the professor for this class is quite nice," she explained, opening the book to a random page and jotting down notes on a roll of parchment.

"So Fabian," Nina started off. "What were you saying about Albus?"

"Oh, I-"

"You guys!" Alfie and Mick came running into the library, much to the dismay of Madam Pince. She looked furious. "You _have_ to see this!"

"See what?" Jerome asked.

"Quidditch!" Mick exclaimed. "It's bloody brilliant!"

"You've been watching their practice instead of doing your Potions essay?" I asked. "Way to go, mate. You're even a procrastinator here."

"Hey, don't insult me alright? Anyways, the game's ruddy amazing. You should all come to the pitch and watch their practice."

"Maybe next time," Nina and I said in unison. Patricia and Jerome, however, got up to follow them. Mara stayed where she was.

"You're not coming, Maraculous?" Mick asked.

"No, because unlike some people, I have an assignment to do," she told him. They kissed swiftly before he ran out of the room with the others.

"Bloody sports fanatics…" I heard Madam Pince mumble.

"Mara?" Nina asked. Yet again, Mara looked up from her work.

"Yeah Nina?" she asked, putting her quill aside.

"What's the real reason you're not going to watch Quidditch practice?"

"Well, for starters, I really don't know why Jerome and Patricia even _went_! I mean, it's _your_ House practicing, not ours. James Potter and the other teammates from your House will probably banish them from the pitch for the remainder of the day if they're spotted," she said, stopping to take a breath. "Secondly, I'm just not into sport. I want to do well in my studies is all… Just like back at Anubis House."

Nina looked at her quizzically, as if noticing there was something our friend wasn't telling her. "Okay…" she finally said after a minute.

"There's one other thing," Mara sighed. "I… I think I might fancy Jerome instead of Mick."

"Ah."

"But Nina, he's dating Patricia! And there's no way he'd like me at all anyways, so why bother?"

"You could be wrong," I butt in. "He may fancy you too. I know back at Anubis, he always had an air of jealousy about him when he saw you and Mick together. And Mick mentioned it a few times as well. It was awkward, because I didn't know what to tell him."

"Hmm. Well, I guess I'll have to do some snooping around, then." With that, Mara gathered her books and supplies, stuffed them back in her bag, and left. I guessed she was going off to Ravenclaw Tower to change into warmer clothes and her winter cloak.

I turned to Nina. "Well, I guess it's just the two of us."

"I'm hungry," she said, getting up and collecting her stuff. She walked out of the library.

"And then there was one…" I trailed off, sighing. I held my head in my hands until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Fabian?" It was Joy. I really didn't want to deal with her.

"What, Joy?" I asked, starting to pack my stuff up. I wanted to go to the Great Hall and find Nina. "What do you want?"

"Never mind." She walked away, going back to a table full of Slytherin girls. I stared at them, then left to find my girlfriend.

I did end up finding Nina, and after we had something to eat, we headed back to the library, sitting as far away from Joy and her cronies as possible. The good news was we finally finished our Potions essays.

"Let's go eat," Nina said once we had left the Gryffindor common room after dropping our books off. "It's dinnertime."

"Okay Love. Then maybe we can see what everyone else is up to, seeing as they ditched us earlier," I replied. We smiled at each other and set off back towards the Great Hall.


	11. House of Curses

**You might not like this next chapter…**

**Or maybe, you will. It all depends on what your thinking style is.**

**Anyways, I don't own anything. There.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: House of Curses**

Nina's POV:

Eventually, Fabian and I managed to finish our Potions essays. After dropping off our stuff in our dormitories, we went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I love this place," I told him as we reached the marble staircase in the entrance hall. "I just wish it wasn't so confusing."

"Yeah, I know," he said, squeezing my hand. We reached the Great Hall and took our seats at the Gryffindor table with everyone else, grabbing whatever we could get our hands on for food.

"Man I'm starving," Mick muttered as we sat down with him, Amber, Alfie and the rest of the Fifth Years.

"Mate, you're always starving," Alfie joked. That earned him a glare from Mick and sniggering from the rest of us.

"Uh-oh…" Albus muttered. He pointed off to the left, and it was then that I noticed an angry someone stalking down the aisle to where our group sat.

"Joy?" Amber asked, looking shocked. She flinched when Joy scowled at her. "Er, what are you doing here?"

_"You!"_ she pointed to me, sneering. "I'm going to-"

"Joy! Leave it! Give Nina a break. She didn't do anything!" Fabian exclaimed. We both stood up, he standing protectively in front of me.

"Shut up, Fabes. Move." Roughly, Joy shoved him aside. He stared at her, stunned, and his eyes widened to twice their size as soon as she whipped out her wand.

Unfortunately, I was too slow to reach into the pocket of my robes to grab mine. She had already shouted something, and a jet of red light poured out of it, aimed at me.

_"Crucio!"_ she screeched.

Instantly, I dropped to the floor. The most intense pain in the world shot through my body, and it wouldn't stop. No matter how hard I pleaded.

I wanted the pain to end. I wanted to be with my parents again. I wanted to see Sarah. I wanted her to stop torturing me.

_I want to be dead._

It was the last coherent thought I had.

I blacked out.

* * *

Fabian's POV:

I felt so helpless.

There Nina was, sprawled out on the floor of the Great Hall, enduring one of the most painful and traumatic experiences of her life. Of course, I couldn't do anything about it. No one could.

I felt like crying.

None of that stopped me from lunging at Joy, trying to get her wand. I had taken mine out, ready to blast a disarming charm at her, but I was now being held back by the Potter boys and Mick, thrashing about. Joy was being defended by a group of Slytherin girls.

Everyone else in the Great Hall was already out of their seats and had their wands pointed right at Joy. Head Boys and Girls, as well as Prefects, were trying to get their Houses under control. Rose was attempting to do that with us, as well as keep an eye on the external struggle between Joy, Albus, James, Mick, the Slytherin girls and I. James had completely abandoned his job as Head Boy, still trying to keep me from doing any more damage.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, as well as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, all came running over to where our group stood.

Instantaneously, Joy's wand was swiped out of her hand by the Headmistress, whose ears practically had steam coming out of them, she was so fuming mad. I watched in horror as the scene unfolded. I stopped struggling.

I then looked down at Nina. She kept screaming, and I think I saw her eyes roll into the back of her head. In between screams and pleads, I heard her say something about being with her parents and Sarah again. It made me want to cry even more.

Finally, Professor McGonagall somehow managed to make the effects of the curse stop, and she then turned to face everyone.

"Everyone will return to their common rooms immediately!" she shouted. "You," she swept her hand around, gesturing at Sibuna, myself, Rose, Scorpius, the rest of the Potters and Weasleys, and a group of frightened Ravenclaw girls. "Come with me."

She magicked Nina onto a gurney and we all silently followed her and the other two professors to the hospital wing. James, Mick and Albus had let me go. My mouth hung open in shock. I was still lost for words.


	12. House of Answers

**Me: I don't think anyone likes me right now. :(**

**Amber: You just _had_ to have Joy torture her. That's my BAF!**

**Me: I'm sorry Ams… But I don't own anything!**

**Amber: Oh whatever. (-_-)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: House of Answers**

Nina's POV:

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open. I looked around and noticed I was in a bed in the Hospital Wing. All of Sibuna was there, including the Weasleys and Potters. Tarra and Sean were there too, as well as a few Ravenclaw girls.

"Nina?" Fabian whispered. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"What - Huh?" I jolted up in bed, staring around at them all. Just as I held my head in my hands, trying to remember what had happened, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over.

"Oh, Nina, good. You're awake," she said. She handed me a goblet with something in it. "Here, drink this."

I did. It tasted like… pumpkin juice? I looked at her quizzically, then handed the half-empty goblet to Fabian, who placed it on the bedside cabinet. She walked away, muttering something about Unforgivable Curses.

"Guys?" I looked around at everyone again. "What happened?"

"Er…" Rose twisted a lock of her hair around her finger, and it was then that I noticed Scorpius standing next to her. "Well, you see, um…"

"That _git_ of a girl Joy Mercer performed one of the three Unforgivable Curses on you, Nina," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"What?" I asked. I felt so… dizzy. Disoriented. Lost. And I was really tired, too.

"She performed a Cruciatus Curse on you," Mara said softly. Mick put his arm around her, and I saw Jerome glare at them both before moving instinctively closer to Patricia.

"Do you remember anything, Nines?" Fabian asked me, gently taking my hand.

"I remember intense pain shooting through my body and vaguely hearing people yell… And I remember Mick, Albus and James holding you back from getting at Joy. She was being defended by a group of Slytherin girls. Then I blacked out." I shuddered, not wanting to relive the memory. A tear slid down the side of my face. Fabian reached up and gently wiped it away.

"That _bitch_!" Albus exclaimed, fuming. He looked pretty mad.

"Did she get punished?" I asked, slightly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah." Amber replied. "A _hell_ of a lot."

"Really badly," Scorpius chimed in. "She got all of our House Points taken away, and she's under Dormitory Arrest for the rest of the term, plus having a hearing with the Ministry of Magic in about a week. Nina, sorry, but you have to be there too since you're the victim. We've been called as witnesses."

"How do you know this?" Mara asked.

"I'm a Slytherin Prefect. See my shiny badge?" He flashed his silver Prefects' Badge. "I know everything. I was on Prefects' Duty with Rose after you were cursed… I overheard Professor McGonagall talking to Minister Shacklebolt in her office via the Floo Network. Albus? I think your dad's here too."

"Dad's here?" Lily asked. "Where?"

"In the Headmistress' office. He said something about dark wizards…"

"Mate. Our dad's the head of the Auror Office," Albus pointed out. "_Obviously_ he's here because of a dark wizard."

"Your dad's here too, Rose," Scorpius continued. "I guess he's helping Mr. Potter."

"Makes sense," Hugo said. "They're best friends."

"Uh, guys? Back to Nina?" Patricia said impatiently.

"Right," Rose took charge. "Nines, you'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey said she wanted to keep you here overnight for observation, and you'll be able to return to the common room sometime tomorrow. Alright?"

"Okay," I answered. "At least I'll be able to get some rest."

"That's partially why she's keeping you here," Tarra chimed in. "The other reason is because she didn't want you being swarmed with people questioning you about the curse. You'll be okay."

"Um," a girl with purple-streaked blonde hair spoke up. I think her name's Ashlie and I think she's one of Mara's roommates. "Maybe we should leave. You know… Let the eight of you talk? It seems as if you've had experience with Joy and you know what to do. It's just, it's as if there's something going unsaid."

"If you wouldn't mind," Jerome told her.

Ashlie nodded, and she, as well as the other Ravenclaw girls, the Weasleys, Potters Scorpius, and the Finnigan twins, all trouped out of the hospital wing. Now it was just me and Sibuna. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air before Amber finally said something.

"Nina… What did it feel like?"

This earned her glares from everybody, as well as disapproving sighs from Mara and Patricia. Ignoring them, I decided to answer as best I could.

"It was the most painful experience of my life," I replied, flopping back down against the pillows. "I'm glad someone managed to stop it."

"That would be me." Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway to the ward, her expression relieved. "How are you feeling, Miss Martin?"

"Really tired," I replied.

"I expected as much. Miss Mercer is in for the most severe punishments. Using an Unforgivable Curse at fifteen – I can't even fathom it. Nonetheless, you'll all be witnesses at her hearing with the Ministry in a week's time. Wear nice robes. I'm glad you're feeling better, Nina. Now, I must go talk to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

She left, silently closing the door behind her. I turned slightly to face everyone. "So. We're going to the Ministry of Magic. This should be interesting."

"I have to find something to wear," Amber muttered. We all rolled our eyes and sighed at her cluelessness.

"Amber, this is serious!" Patricia shouted, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "Find something to wear later! Now, we have to deal with a dark witch who used to be our housemate and _my_ best friend!"

"Patricia's right," Fabian said, holding his head in his hands. "This is going to be absolute hell."

"It might not be," Mara chimed in. "I mean, she broke Wizarding Law. Surely she'll be justly punished."

"Maybe she'll get her wand taken away for good!" Alfie exclaimed. He was always looking on the bright side.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm going to head back to Ravenclaw Tower," Jerome said, stretching. "Mara? Patricia? Care to join me?"

The girls nodded in agreement, and the three of them left the room.

"Feel better, Nina," Mara said before shutting the door. I turned to my housemates.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" Mick answered. I sighed.

"Well I am absolutely tired!" Amber exclaimed, stifling a yawn. "Goodnight Nina, Fabian. Come on Alfie. Mick." She grabbed the guys by their arms, dragging them from the room and shutting the door. I yawned as well.

"Do you want me to leave?" Fabian asked, noticing my tiredness.

"Don't you have to?" I replied. "It's almost curfew."

"Professor McGonagall convinced Madam Pomfrey to let me stay as long as you wanted me to. I don't have to necessarily go now. Plus, James and Rose know too, so I won't get detention if I wander into the common room at a stupid hour of the night."

"Well, in that case…" I trailed off, yawning again. He chuckled, squeezing my hand. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I'm guessing you want me to stay, then," he smiled, pushing his chair closer to the bed. I nodded. "Good."

"How so?" Now I was confused.

"Because I didn't want to have to leave."

Making myself more comfortable, I noticed something. We were still in our school robes. Before I pointed this out, he gestured to the cabinet where my pumpkin juice was.

I peered over at it, noticing a blue T-shirt and a pair of blue, purple and green plaid bottoms neatly folded next to the goblet.

I guessed Fabian noticed me eyeing my pajamas, because he got up and left, closing the curtains around my bed so I could change. I told him when I was done, and he opened the drapes again, returning to his chair.

"You look comfortable," he said.

"And you're still in school uniform," I pointed out.

"Oh well."

We ended up talking for a bit about classes, our roommates, and anything else that came to mind. I mentioned how I still had my Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts essays to write, and he said he'd already done his, but had neglected to write his Muggle Studies paper.

"I could help you with your essays if you'd like," he offered.

"That'd be great," I said. "Thanks."

"Anything. Don't mention it."

We continued talking for another few minutes until I started yawning again. I noticed my eyelids were getting heavier, and then, realizing how tired I was since the events at dinner, ended up falling into a very peaceful sleep.


	13. House of Awkwardness

**Oh hi. What's up? (:**

**Do you like the story?**

**Anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Me: Is Nina okay, Fabian?**

**Fabian: Shh. She's asleep.**

**Me: Can you still do the disclaimer?**

**Fabian (whispering): Okay. Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own House of Anubis, Harry Potter, or anything else having to do with either.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: House of Awkwardness**

Fabian's POV:

Nina looked so peaceful. And of course, she was beautiful as ever.

I sat at her bedside until I was absolutely sure she was asleep, then I kissed her forehead and tiptoed out of the hospital wing, silently closing the door once I had reached the outside corridor.

I eventually made my way back to Gryffindor Tower, stopping every so often when I thought I heard a noise. I was almost positive Filch wouldn't like it if I were out this late, even though Professor McGonagall said it was fine for me to be wandering about the castle at godforsaken hours of the night.

Once I reached the portrait hole, I gave The Fat Lady the password and silently slipped into the common room. No one was up, just as I had expected.

I looked over at a clock. It was around one in the morning. Even though it was Friday night, I guessed everyone had gone to bed early.

Disregarding the quietness, I walked up the staircase to the boys' dormitories, stopping once I was outside my door. I pressed my ear to the wood, trying to find out if anyone was awake. I heard muffled voices. I opened the door, and whatever they were saying, my roommates stopped and turned to look at me. It was awkward.

"Mate," Mick greeted me, leaning back against his headboard, tossing a football in the air. "How was it?"

"How was what?" I asked, going over to my bed and beginning the search for my pajamas.

"How'd it go with Nina?" Alfie asked. I rolled my eyes as I pulled off my robes.

"It was fine. Why?"

"We were just wondering if anything happened is all," Mick answered, putting his football away.

"Did you guys snog?" Sean cut in.

"Mate, they're dating," Mick informed him.

"I know that! But did you guys go all out?"

"What?" my face turned beet red. "No! No, we didn't… What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I don't need to hear this," Albus muttered. "I'm just gonna put a _muffliato_ spell on myself."

"Albus!" I exclaimed. By now, I had finished changing and was sitting on my bed. "I _did not_ have sex with Nina!"

"And why not?" Mick asked.

I could have killed them. _At least Albus is sane… kind of._ I thought.

"Mick! I'm going to kill you!" I shouted, doing a face-palm.

"Sorry!" He held his hands up in defeat.

"Anyways," I continued. "What made you think we did it? And we were in the hospital wing… Really, guys?"

"Sorry, we just wanted to know if you shagged her," Sean muttered.

"Good night!"

I shut off my lamp, feeling even more tired than I had before. Eventually my roommates followed suit, and I ended up letting sleep overcome me.


	14. House of Recovery

**Oh awkwardness, thy name is me. :)**

**R&R... AND VOTE IN THE POLL PLEASE! Thank you. x**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Fabian: You're trying to kill me.**

**Me: No… I just like putting you through pain sometimes. It's funny when you're mad. XD**

**Fabian: Fine. I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Me: YES!**

**Fabian: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own House of Anubis, Harry Potter, Hogwarts, the Cup, or anything Quidditch-related.**

**Me: I WANT TO OWN QUIDDITCH-RELATED STUFF!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: House of Recovery**

Nina's POV:

"Nina?" I vaguely heard someone calling my name. I was in a heavy sleep, so it took a while for me to realize I wasn't dreaming.

"Nina?" the voice said again. I decided to open my eyes.

Reluctantly and with a bit of effort, my eyes did end up opening, though they felt heavier than they did last night. I looked around to see Fabian standing over me, smiling. I smiled back.

"Good morning," I greeted him.

"Hey Love," he responded. "You ready to head to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

I nodded, slowly rising from my bed in the hospital wing. I glanced over at the bedside cabinet to see a pair of folded light-wash skinny jeans, a lilac-colored T-shirt, and a black cardigan to go over it, as well as my blue converse on the floor next to the bed. Again, Fabian left the area, closing the drapes around my bed so I could have privacy getting dressed.

"Okay, let's go," I said, pushing back the curtains. I grabbed my pajamas and school robes, and we headed to Gryffindor Tower before the Great Hall so I could drop my stuff off in my room. On our way, we passed groups of ogling students, some of them whispering about the torture Joy had put me through yesterday.

I put my stuff in my dormitory and Fabian and I headed back down to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. The only people who seemed to be sneering at us whenever we passed them was anyone in the Slytherin house. I sighed deeply, avoiding the comments they passed back and forth to each other about me 'deserving it' and Joy 'knowing what she was doing, but doing it at the wrong time'. I wanted to petrify them all.

I think Fabian was taking it harder than I was. He also wasn't making eye contact with me a lot of the times when we spoke to each other. It was weird.

"Hey," our housemates greeted us as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Mail's coming soon."

I looked up at the ceiling, noticing the flocks of owls flying overhead, dropping packages and copies of _The Daily Prophet_ onto the House tables.

"What's that?" Amber asked, pointing upwards. I noticed a snowy owl circling overhead, then it dropped down and landed on Fabian's shoulder. We all stared at it.

"Uh…" Fabian was lost for words, staring first at the owl and then at us, then back at the owl. Then he looked at the food in front of us. "Why is there an owl on my shoulder during mealtime?"

"I think it's ours," Alfie pointed out, leaning over to peer at the bird. "Look! It's got a note attached to it."

He untied the note from the owl's leg and read it aloud.

"To Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Mick, and Amber," he started. "Meet yer new owl. Yeh can name 'er whatever yeh whatever yeh want; I just thought yeh deserved somethin' special since yer kind of still new. Yer friends in Ravenclaw got one too. I was gonna get one for that Joy girl in Slytherin, but with her acting out like that and cursing yeh, Nina, I decided against it at the last minute and donated the owl ter the school.

"I'd like ter see yer group fer afternoon tea tomorrow at three o' clock. Send me a note back with yer answer. From, Hagrid."

"Okay…" Amber trailed off, grabbing some French toast, porridge, and a glass of pumpkin juice. "So are we going to go see him?"

"I think we should name the owl… Sibuna," I said, completely ignoring her. "What do you guys think?"

They nodded in agreement, and Mick wrote a reply letter on a piece of scrap parchment, saying we'd see him tomorrow. He passed it to Fabian who tied it to Sibuna's leg, and she left to fly off across the school grounds.

"Do you like your surprise?" Dominique asked, beaming insanely. We stared at her, confused.

"What?" Amber asked.

_No wonder why they're such good friends now. They're both blonde,_ I thought.

"The owl! Hagrid told Lily and I about her and the one given to Patricia, Mara and Jerome. Oh, I'm going to see what they named theirs!" She got up from the table and went to find the trio at theirs. I rolled my eyes, picking at my eggs and sausages.

"Not hungry, Nines?" Mick asked. I just yawned.

"I'm still kind of tired…" I trailed off, stretching. Fabian pecked my cheek.

"You need to eat something, Love," he told me. "You're tired from yesterday's events. You need to rebuild your strength. It was traumatic."

"I know!" I exclaimed. He looked taken aback, and I blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry Fabes. I just… I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course. I should've known. I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"It's okay." We kissed.

"So Nina," Albus started off, breaking the moment between Fabian and I. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon. Are you all going?"

"I don't know," I answered, turning to face him. "I mean, we didn't get the permission slips, and we obviously didn't get them signed… Maybe Professor McGonagall will let us go anyways, since we didn't get them?"

"If not," James cut in, "you could always use the Marauder's Map."

"The Map, James?" Rose asked, wide-eyed. "Really? So, _why_ are you Head Boy, again?"

"Shut up, Rosie."

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "Why do _they_ get to use the Map? I'm your _sister_!"

"Lilykins, _I_ don't have the Map. Al does."

"Albus! Give it to me!"

"No! Why do you need it?" he asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"This is ridiculous," Fabian commented, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands. "Why not just play Exploding Snap or something in order to decide who gets to use the Map?"

"No, because Albus is going to give it to you guys so you can use it to sneak into Hogsmeade!" James exclaimed, throwing his napkin down. "I'm going to the library. I have an Ancient Runes assignment to finish and Arithmancy homework to start. Bye."

"See you," we all said as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"They named their owl Anubis!" Dominique exclaimed, coming back and taking her seat. "Isn't that the name of your old school?"

"It's also the name of an Egyptian God," I explained. "Hence, well, everything we've been doing for the past term."

"Oh, right," she said, nodding. "So this Anubis guy has something to do with you being The Chosen One and with the Cup of Ankh?"

"Pretty much," Fabian told her.

I could tell it was going to be a long day.


	15. House of Purity

**ANA MULVOY-TEN REPLIED TO MY TWEET ON TWITTER A FEW HOURS AGO! *squeal* I LOVE THE HoA CAST! =D**

**…Also, vote in that poll. Otherwise I won't update. Really. K thanks!**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**cammiestar58:**** You'll just have to see if they do. I'm not giving away spoilers. ;)**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** As you know (since I replied to you via inbox), I'm glad you like the Fabian/Nina chemistry. I just absolutely adore them as a couple! And I'll definitely try and make the POV-switching less confusing. Promise.**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I know, I'm sorry you think Joy's a bitch. She is though. I mean, why would she curse poor Nina? It's just sad. But at least she's getting served justice. You'll just have to wait and see what Joy's verdict is. It'll be coming up in a few chapters.**

**Anyways, on with the story. It's time to visit Hagrid. (:**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Patricia: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own us.**

**Ashlie: She also doesn't own Hogwarts.**

**Me: Thanks guys. :)**

**Mara: Hmm, Mick or Jerome…**

**Patricia: MARA!**

**Mara: Oops.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: House of Purity**

Nina's POV:

Teatime came the following day and my group of friends and I walked down the sloping grounds to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, seeking out Hagrid's hut. It was freezing, and we were walking in shin-deep snow. We all had heavy cloaks, scarves, hats, and any other winter gear on.

"I _hate_ the winters in Scotland," Jerome complained, bending his head down to get out of the wind.

"We're almost there. Keep calm," I told him.

Just as I'd said that, we'd reached the door to Hagrid's house. Fabian knocked on the door a couple times, then it as opened by a giant-looking man with a big, bushy beard.

"Hagrid?" I asked. He smiled, nodding.

"Nina Martin! An' 'er housemates from Anubis House! Welcome to my home. Come in, come in. Do yeh want yer tea? It's well chilly out there."

"Thanks," I replied, sitting down with Sibuna at the big table in the middle of the room. There was a cozy fire roaring in the hearth, and we all took off our winter gear.

"Hagrid…" Mara started off, staring at him apprehensively. "By any chance, would you know anything about our blood purities? I mean, we know Nina's a pureblood and Fabian's a half-blood, but what about the rest of us?"

"Well," he started off, steeping the tea. "I don' know if I know too much about that, but I'll see what I can remember from books."

"There are _books_ on us?" Amber interrupted.

"Well, there're books on famous witches an' wizards, an' obviously it shows their blood purities in them. Did yeh check the library at all?"

We all shook our heads no. To be honest, in the times I've been in the library, I never even thought of looking for books on blood purities. I felt kind of stupid.

"Uh," he continued, passing out the cups filled with steaming tea. He set down three plates on the table in the middle of all of us - one of them had treacle fudge, another had teacakes, and the third was of biscuits. "Righ'. Nina's a pureblood, Fabian's a half-blood… Alfie Lewis, you're Muggle-born."

"That explains why my parents always thought I wasn't normal," Alfie muttered, picking up a piece of fudge.

"Amber and Mara, you're half-bloods too," Hagrid said, turning to face them. "Mick here's a Muggle-born, Jerome's a pureblood, and so's Patricia."

"What about Joy?" Patricia asked, looking up at him. They all turned to me, seeing the look of fright on my face. I still wasn't in the mood to talk about her or hear her name. "What blood purity's she?"

"She's a half-blood. Her dad's a Dark Wizard, he is. He's been tryin' to get that recipe for eternal life… kidnappin' his own daughter in the process. What a ruddy piece of work."

"Well," Fabian started off, taking a sip of his tea. "That's interesting. So, about Joy's hearing-"

"Oh Miss Mercer's in fer a huge fight with the Ministry. She won't be sent to Azkaban because o' her age, but she'll get into a mountain full o' trouble."

"Really?" I asked, perking up. "What's the Ministry of Magic like?

"Well, firs' thing's firs'. Don't talk unless yer spoken to - at the hearing, that is. You'll all jus' have to wear nice robes and act very polite… Not that yeh don't do already but still."

* * *

Once we finished tea, we headed back up to the castle. Our group said goodbye to each other when we went our separate ways back to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers.

"Well, we found out about our blood purities," Mick commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. We'd reached The Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Potterwatch," Fabian answered. The portrait swung open to reveal a bustling common room, full of people who turned to stare at us as we climbed through the entry.

"Nina, Fabian! Guys!" Lily shouted, motioning for us to come sit with her and her family. "What's up?"

"Not much, Lily. You?" Amber asked. Her and Dominique now shared a copy of _Witch Weekly_, giggling every so often at the moving photos of famous witches and wizards.

"Not much," Albus answered. "Oh, and guess what I've got?"

"What?" Fabian asked. We sat in an armchair, his arm around me.

"The Marauder's Map."

"Which he _still_ won't give to me," Lily complained, crossing her arms over her chest. "Seriously Al."

"Go away, Lily," her brother muttered. Looking unhappy, Lily, Hugo and a few of their friends left our group, heading off to another part of the common room.

"Why do you need the map now?" James asked. He was skimming through an Herbology textbook, stopping every so often to write down notes.

"I wanted to show it to Nina," Albus replied. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He placed his wand on the piece of parchment, and it opened up, revealing a very-nicely-drawn map of the school.

"That is so awesome!" Alfie exclaimed, leaning over to peer at the parchment. "So it shows people moving throughout the castle at all times?"

"Basically," Rose answered. I never even noticed she was here. She'd been so quiet.

* * *

It was getting late, and I found myself and Fabian alone in the common room again. We'd started kissing, slowly walking up the staircase with our arms wrapped around each other, full-on making out.

I guess we had gone in the wrong direction, because the next thing I know, I was falling backwards onto the cold floor of the girls' hall.

"Crap," I groaned, taking Fabian's extended hand so he could help me up. "I forgot about the charm on our dorms. "Um…"

"It's okay," he reassured me, wrapping his arms around me again. We kissed again, then he whispered in my ear, "Do you want to continue this… elsewhere?"

The way he said that sent chills down my spine. I smiled back at him, nodding. Then Fabian was pulling me through the corridors of the castle.


	16. House of Requirement

**I don't know whether or not to change the story's rating from T to M, just because of this chapter.**

**Well, it's not TOO descriptive… but I really felt I had to write this in. I don't know why. ;)**

**Without further ado, here's a new chapter!**

**Nina: I can't believe you're making us do this.**

**Me: You don't want to do this?**

**Nina: No, it's not that! It's just…**

**Me: Say no more. I'm just gonna start the chapter now.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: House of Requirement**

Fabian's POV:

"Nina, there's something I have to show you," I said, dragging her through the castle's corridors.

"Fabian! Slow down!" she exclaimed, trying to keep up. "You know I can't run that fast!"

By now, we had reached the seventh floor. We stood across from the tapestry of trolls in ballerina outfits. She looked at me questioningly. I paced three times, thinking about a specific setting. A door appeared, and I shifted my gaze from it to Nina and back.

"Fabian?" she asked, walking over to me. "Did you just find the Room of Requirement?"

"Well, yes and no. Albus told me about it, but Hugo and Lily told me what to do in order to gain access to it."

"Hmm. Interesting. So can we go in? I want to see the room you pictured."

"Alright…"

I was kind of hesitant about bringing her in there, since I wasn't sure about what her reaction would be to the room itself, and then I thought about what she'd think of _me_ for making the room appear. I sighed, giving in and taking a chance.

Opening the door, I pulled her into a dimly-lit room. The light source was coming from a fire on one side of the room and two lamps on the other. The furniture was a king-sized bed, a sofa, and two bedside tables. There was another door on the wall opposite us which led to a full bathroom.

I closed the door quietly, turning to look at Nina. "Um…" I trailed off, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

I saw her smile slightly, taking in her surroundings. "It's nice," she said, taking my hand and leading me over to the sofa. We sat down next to each other, my arms wrapped around her and her head leaning against my chest.

"You don't think it's… too much?" I asked.

"Not at all." She kissed my cheek, then moved to my lips.

I was in a state of blissful heaven. Nothing could ruin this.

Nina's POV:

I was kissing Fabian on a sofa, in front of a fire, inside the Room of Requirement. My life was perfect.

The kiss quickly turned from short and sweet, to fiery and needy. We were making out, and at one point he ended up on top of me.

"Fabian," I started off, breaking the kiss. We smiled at each other, breathing heavily. "Can we… move?"

"Of course," he whispered, getting up and holding out his hand to pull me up with him.

We went over to the bed, lying next to each other, talking. He had his arm around me and our hands were clasped together.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. We smiled at each other, reveling in the peaceful moment. I was so comfortable and used to the quiet, I was startled when he spoke up.

"Nina, Love," he started off, gazing into my eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes," I answered, smiling widely at him. "And I love you too."

"I know you do. And you know I would never do anything to hurt you?"

"Of course."

Whatever else either of us was going to say, we ended up forgetting it once we started kissing again.

Eventually, something happened and we weren't wearing clothes. He pulled away, leaning over me. His expression looked serious. He spoke up.

"Nina... Are you sure you want to do this?"

I thought about it for a moment. I mean, yeah, I did. I loved him, and I knew he loved me. "Yes. I'm positive," I told him.

"Are you absolutely sure? I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I'm sure, Fabian. Trust me."

"I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"Fabian! I _want_ to do this. I mean it. I love you."

"I love you too, Nina. I really, really do."

And then we did it.

It was the most mind blowing experience of my life.

Afterwards, we ended up drifting off to sleep. But before I gave into the creeping sensation of tiredness, I remember thinking, _Amber's going to freak the hell out when I tell her what happened._


	17. House of Rumors

**Hurray! :D**

**Nina and Fabian are in a lovey-dovey haze right now, so… I'll have Albus do the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Albus: I can't believe you.**

**Me: You're just bitter.**

**Albus: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything… Meh.**

**Me: Really Al? Be a supportive dude, okay?**

**Rose: He's just upset. And where _are_ Nina and Fabian?**

**Me: Oh, you'll find out… ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: House of Rumors**

Nina's POV:

"Nina?"

Fabian was attempting to wake me up, I knew that much. I vaguely felt him gently shaking my shoulder. Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was him lying next to me.

"Huh?" I asked, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "Oh… Hi."

"We overslept," he told me, getting up. "We're going to be late for breakfast."

"There's no way we can go all the way to Gryffindor Tower _and_ to the Great Hall without us missing food…" I thought aloud. Then I realized something. We were still in our pajamas. "We need our uniforms! And I need a _brush_. My hair's a mess," I muttered, now standing in front of a mirror.

Just as I'd said that, our school robes, bags, books, and my hairbrush all appeared neatly folded and laid out at the foot of the bed. I stared at the piles of stuff before walking over to it.

"Did I mention how much I love this room?" I asked, pulling my uniform on. He chuckled.

"No, but I agree. I like it too."

I ran the brush through my hair and stuck it in my messenger bag for later, just in case. Tying my tie, I looked over at Fabian, who had his cute little concentrating frown on. "What is it?" I asked.

"Do you think we'd be able to make a passageway appear from here to the main hall?" he answered. "Just so we don't have to run through the castle and be even later than we already are."

"I don't see why not… I mean, this room doesn't provide food, so yeah. Let's do it."

A door appeared out of nowhere, and opening it, we realized it led out onto the landing at the top of the marble staircase. Exchanging glances and grabbing our school supplies and clothes from yesterday, stuffing them in our bags, we walked out into the entryway, going to the Great Hall.

Once there, we were assaulted with questions by our housemates from the Gryffindor table.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Why weren't you in our room?" Alfie chimed in.

"Where'd you _go_?" Hugo exclaimed.

"Why do you look all tired?" Rose wondered.

"Am I picking up some strange romantic and sexual tension in here?" Sean muttered, sniggering.

"Where were you last night?" Amber asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't come back to our room after Lights Out."

"Neither did you, mate," Mick added, gesturing towards Fabian.

Albus wore a look of both curiosity and disgust as we took our seats. "So what _did_ you do?" he asked, looking up from his tea.

Fabian and I glanced at each other, then at our housemates, than back at each other. "Nothing," we replied in unison, filling our plates with food.

"Of course you did nothing," Lily chimed in. "You did nothing, and I'm a yellow Pigmypuff."

We stared at her blankly. Rose noticed our confused expressions and jumped in to explain.

"Pigmypuffs are miniature Puffskiens," she said. Still not knowing what she was talking about, I just decided to nod and go with it.

"So what _did_ you do last night?" Amber whispered to me. I felt my face turn bright red.

"Well, we kind of…" I trailed off, apprehensive about what her reaction would be. "Did it."

"YOU DID NOT!" She squealed so loudly, everyone in the hall turned to face us. I face-palmed.

_"Amber!"_ I shouted. "Will you be _quiet_?"

"Oops. Sorry Nines!" she apologized. I just sighed angrily.

Slowly but surely, the chatter in the room returned to its normal loudness. Mick and Alfie turned to us, looking confused.

"What'd you do?" Mick asked in the middle of stuffing his face with bacon.

"We didn't-" I was cut off by Amber. I swear I could have jinxed her if I knew how to.

"They did-" she started, but Fabian and I had slapped our hands over her mouth.

"Nothing! We did nothing," Fabian replied. "_Right_, Nina?"

"Exactly."

We released our hold on Amber, who glared at both of us before speaking again.

"Now, as I was saying, Fabian and Nina-"

_"Silencio!"_ I whipped out my wand and silenced her.

"Why'd you do that?" Alfie asked. "I wanted to know what happened!"

"No, trust me. You don't," Fabian told him.

"Well _I_ want to know," Albus muttered.

"Fine! Fine. If you want to know _so_ badly…" I un-silenced Amber, and after she glared at me again, she spoke up for the third time.

"You keep interrupting me!" she shouted. _"Why?"_

Fabian and I just stared at her. I had just lost my apatite entirely, so I pushed my plate of food away and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Go ahead, Amber," Fabian said. "Tell them what you were trying to tell them."

"But why me?" she asked, bewildered.

"Because it'll be a lot more fun hearing you explain it," he answered, grinning.

"Okay," she started off. "So last night, Nina and Fabian… Wait. Where were you?"

This time, both Fabian and I face-palmed. I leaned over to whisper in her ear that we were in the Room of Requirement, and that only made her ear-to-ear grin get even bigger. And I had no idea that was even possible.

"Nina and Fabian did it in the Room of Requirement last night!" she exclaimed, beaming and clapping her hands.

Food fell from Mick's mouth, and he dropped his fork, making a clanking sound when it hit the plate. Alfie spilled pumpkin juice everywhere, falling backwards off the bench in the process, landing on the floor of the hall. Tarra, Rose, Lily and Dominique all squealed. Sean punched the air, saying "Yes!" Hugo buried his head in his hands. James shook his head slowly, smiling ever so slightly.

I looked over to see Albus. His was the most interesting reaction of all. And it was the most confusing.

His mouth dropped so low, I thought it would've hit the floor. His eyes were about as big as the gold plates which held our food.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, everyone regained their composure. Albus was the first to speak.

"You _what_?" he managed to choke out, looking positively stunned.

"Do I _have_ to say it again?" Amber asked, exasperated. "Last night, in the Room of Requirement, Fabian and Nina had-"

"I KNOW WHAT THEY DID!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. A spoonful of porridge flung off the spoon he was holding, hitting the back of some Hufflepuff's head.

Again, people turned and stared. Mine and Fabian's faces turned beet red, and we buried our heads in our hands.

"Fabian! Nina!" Just the person I wanted to see.

_Joy._

Fabian saw her first. She was stalking down the aisle, heading toward us, just like she'd done the other day. He grabbed my wand and pointed it at her.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted. Joy's wand instantly flew out of her hand. Ignoring the fact that it was on the ground away from her, she just kept on walking.

"Is it true?" she asked, standing in front of us now. "Did you guys do it?"

_Really?_ I thought. _That's why she's here?_

Fabian didn't answer. He kept looking back and forth between Joy and I. Deciding that the silence was too loud for my liking, I spoke up.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked boldly, standing up.

"Because," she simply stated. "I want to know if the rumor's true."

"What rumor?" Rose asked.

Fabian had returned my wand to me and he, James, Rose and I surrounded Joy from all sides, pointing our wands at her.

Two Slytherin girls came over to join the fray, elbowing James and Fabian to pass between them. I think they were two of Joy's roommates.

"Joy," one of them spoke up. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Jade, there isn't," she responded. "Why are you and Siobhan here?"

"Just trying to help," the other girl, Siobhan, answered.

"What _rumor_ were you talking about?" Rose asked again. I could tell she was getting aggravated.

"The rumor of _these two_ shagging each other," Jade put it bluntly, gesturing to Fabian and I.

_Damn. News travels fast around here,_ I thought.

I felt like stealing Albus' Invisibility Cloak and using it to hide away from everyone for the rest of my life.

"Yes, it's true." I vaguely remember my mouth moving and words coming out - words that I hadn't thought about before saying them. "Why?"

"Why?" Joy repeated, stepping closer to me. _"Why?"_

"Uh, yeah. Why," Patricia cut in, joining the now-formed outside circle. She'd brought Jerome and Mara with her too, and before I knew it, Amber, Alfie, Mick and even Scorpius Malfoy were surrounding Joy and her roommates. Ashlie, Lin, and Emma - the other three roommates of Mara and Patricia - also joined us.

_Wow,_ I thought. _Joy and Scorp are in the same House, and even_ he _hates her. Interesting._

"Because!" Joy threw her hands up in the air, and it was then that I noticed Scorpius holding her wand and putting it in the pocket of his robes. "I never would've thought they'd _actually_ do it! I mean, _Fabian_! I thought we had something."

Fabian pretty much exploded.

_"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"_ he shouted with gritted teeth, stepping between her and I. "We had _nothing_! When are you going to _finally_ understand that, Joy? _When_?"

The entire hall had fallen silent. All eyes were on us, and even the staff members at the High Table watched us closely in case they needed to intervene.

_Why aren't they intervening?_ I asked myself.

Before I could say anything, Joy stepped forward… and started kissing Fabian.

My entire world fell apart right before my eyes.


	18. House of Confusion

**I know some of you don't like me because of the last chapter, but… I'm sorry.**

**I'm watching _The Incredibles_ right now on Disney Channel. Lol**

**Oh and btw, vote in my new poll. It's about Joy's verdict. Thanks. :)**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** Yes. Yes they did. And I hate Joy too. Also, I'm glad I didn't have to change my rating. Thanks. :)**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** Yes, Joy _is_ a witch. And it is quite literal. That's what makes it funny. :D**

**rducky:**** I'm sorry it disturbed you for a bit! And don't worry, Jerome won't be doing it too. :P**

**You'll see what happens with the whole Joy/Fabian/Nina/Albus thing very soon as well.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Amber: OMG I can't _believe_ this!**

**Me: Oh here we go…**

**Amber: WHY DID JOY KISS FABIAN?**

**Me: Amber…**

**Amber: _Why?_**

**Me: OKAY. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. HAPPY?**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: House of Confusion**

Fabian's POV:

_Why is Joy kissing me?_ I asked myself. I tried so desperately to push her away, but that only made her grip on my shoulders tighter.

Finally, after Amber, Mick, Nina and Sean tried to pull us apart, Joy stopped. I sighed a sigh of relief.

Then I saw the absolute pained look on Nina's face.

"Nina," I started off, but she held up her hand.

"Joy." She turned to Joy, and I moved so I could get a good look at her. Now, instead of pain, she had rage in her eyes. A fiery rage. It kind of scared me.

"Nina," Joy replied pleasantly, staring her down. Nina took out her wand.

"This insolent behavior will stop _immediately_!" came Professor McGonagall's voice from the High Table. "You all have classes. I suggest you head to them.

_Now they intervene,_ I thought bitterly.

Just great. Our first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. I took my bag and books, walking out of the Great Hall with everybody else.

I also tried to grab Nina's hand, and hesitantly, she took it in her grasp.

"Nina, I'm so sorry. It was _Joy_, not me. You know that. You saw it!" I was almost close to tears. And I was shouting. This day was just going to be amazing.

"Fabian!" she exclaimed, smiling a little. "I know it wasn't your fault… but," her smile faltered. "I just… I don't know. Maybe you and her should talk."

"Nina, I _hate_ her! She tortured you and double-crossed all of us!" Now I was shouting even louder. "Why would I want to kiss her back?"

Joy and her friends must've heard our conversation because they walked past us, Joy wriggling her eyebrows at us and her roommates laughing. I glared at them.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts went… badly. Very, very badly.

Joy and Nina ended up in an all-out duel in the middle of class. The teacher tried to stop them, but he was unsuccessful. The Gryffindor members of Sibuna, as well as Albus, Rose and our other roommates, all tried to stop them too. It didn't work.

Joy ended up being sent to the hospital wing with serious injuries and Nina got thirty points taken away from Gryffindor. I thought it was going to be more - we all did - but I guessed they were going easy on her because of the Cruciatus curse incident.

I tried to catch up with her after class, but she walked ahead of me, going too fast. I had no idea where Albus was, so I walked with the Sibuna members in our house. Rose and the Finnigan twins joined too.

* * *

Nina's POV:

I wasn't mad at Fabian. That was it.

I was just confused. Really, _really_ confused. And upset. But I was more mad at Joy than anyone else - and a tiny bit at Amber for pretty much blabbing the fact that Fabian and I had sex for the whole school to hear.

I was walking to Muggle Studies when a hand reached out and grabbed the hood of my cloak, pulling me back into a small, enclosed space.

A broom closet.

I started hyperventilating because of my claustrophobia. Whoever pulled me in there put a _muffliato_ spell on the place so no one could hear us. I took out my wand.

_"Lumos!"_ I shouted. A tiny ball of light appeared at the tip of my wand. I moved my hand around, looking to see who I was in here with.

The light glared against a pair of glasses. Behind those glasses, there was a pair of understanding-looking green eyes.

"Albus?" I asked, lowering my wand. "What-"

"Nina, I'm sorry about earlier. In the Great Hall. I didn't expect… I just didn't think you'd be like that." He said overeating so fast and in a rush, as if expecting me to explode.

"Al, slow down!" I exclaimed. He visibly relaxed, his shoulders sagging. He sighed. "What do you mean you didn't think I'd 'be like that'?"

"I just didn't expect you to do it with Fabian."

_This whole witch and wizard thing just keeps getting more confusing every single day,_ I thought. I stared at him. "I… I'm sorry?"

"Nina!" He threw his hands in the air, shaking his head. "You don't get what I'm trying to _say_, do you?"

I shook my head no and backed against the wall, which hardly put any space between us since it was a very, very small closet. "Uh, apparently not?"

"Nina, I… I think I might love you."

_I'm sorry, but did he just say he thinks he might love me?_ I asked myself. My mouth hung open and I felt my eyes bulging out. Quickly regaining my composure, I decided to speak.

"You… Huh?" I still wasn't comprehending anything here.

He leaned in and kissed me. Hard. Passionately. And then I was up against a wall with his arm wrapped around my waist.

I had no idea _what_ the hell I was doing, so I kissed him back. And then my hands ended up tangled in his perfectly messy hair.

I think we were making out. I wasn't completely sure.

As if the moment couldn't get any _more_ frustrating and confusing, the door to the closet flung open.

Who was it, you may ask? Take a guess.

Fabian.


	19. House of New Leaders

**Woo!**

**I'm dedicating this chappy to ****rducky****, because they're giving me ideas. :D**

**So I shall give them credit. :)**

**Also, not to be a nag, but... You guys need to vote. I can't do the verdict part of the story unless I have a clear idea of what you want.**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**sky651:**** Aww I'm sorry. :( Like I said to others, you'll just have to wait for it to unfold.**

**Don't worry, I ship Fabina too.**

**Delena-Spuffy:**** I'm sorry. But you'll just have to see how it all unfolds.**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** *nods***

**rducky:**** I like your NinaxJerome story, but I'm just not a huge NinaxJerome fan… What would that be? Jerna? Ninome? Lol sorry, I ship Fabina.**

**Although I can't really say that now, seeing as I've kinda already a little bit paired Nina with Albus. AND, Sibuna just MAY have meetings in the Room of Requirement… I love that idea actually.**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** Yes, drama. The amazingness of drama. I'm glad you like the story!**

**M'kay, here's chapter nineteen!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Uh… Who wants to do it?**

**Alfie: Oooh! *dances* ME! ME! PICK ME!**

**Me: Hmm… Alfie!**

**Alfie: YES! Okay. Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own ANYTHING. Okay? Got it? DON'T STEAL HER IDEAS.**

**Me: Thank you Alfie. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: House of New Leaders**

Fabian's POV:

_What did I just walk in on?_ I asked myself.

Oh, that's right. Nina and Albus were snogging each other.

"Nina?" I whispered. I had a lot of trouble finding my voice. "What's going on?"

"Fabian!" She jumped away from Albus like he was jinxed. "Um… H-how did you find us?"

"The Marauder's Map," I replied, holding up the parchment. "Al, you… left it in our dormitory. Lily said she wanted it, so I got it… But Nina, I wanted to find you."

"Fabian…" she trailed off, looking at Albus, then to me, then back to him. I stepped back so they could exit the closet. "I'm sorry. I-"

"How could you?" I asked her. I threw the map at Albus who caught it in midair, closing it and stuffing it in his bag. "Why did you kiss him?"

"_He_ kissed _me_!" I exclaimed. "But…"

"What? _What_ is it, Nina?"

She stepped back, looking hurt. My expression softened and I put an arm around her. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What's going on?" Albus wondered.

"I'm… I'm just really confused, guys. Sorry." And with that, Nina broke free of my grasp and started running towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't we have Muggle Studies now or something?" Al asked, looking at me.

"Ugh." I groaned, shaking my head and walking away from him, towards our next class.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

After class, I'd called a Sibuna meeting. Nina wasn't coming - I actually didn't invite her, because this meeting was partially _about_ her.

We met in the Room of Requirement - Alfie, Mick, Jerome, Amber, Patricia, Mara and I. I made it look like outside by the old burnt out tree in the woods back at Anubis House School. We sat in our respective places, but I took Nina's place on her usual rock. Everyone looked confused, with the exception of Amber. She just looked upset about not being able to fix her hair or something. Mara also looked different - almost as if she was torn between something. Or two someones.

I kept seeing her glance back and forth between Mick, Jerome and Patricia. Her and Patricia were glaring at each other. It was as if there was _definitely_ something being unsaid.

"Okay," I started off, going out of my haze. "I've called this meeting because-"

"Where's Nina?" Amber asked, interrupting me. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"In Gryffindor Tower. I called this because of her. She wasn't invited."

"Why are we having a Sibuna meeting if Nina's not the head of it?" Alfie asked. "Isn't she _normally_ the head of it? She _runs_ things around here! She's The Chosen One!"

"Hey!" I shouted, feigning hurt. "I can take over her place and do just as well! Now," I looked around at them all. "I walked in on Nina and Albus-"

"Were they having sex?" Amber blurted out. We all glared at her. "What?"

"Amber! Let him talk!" Jerome exclaimed. "Go ahead, Fabian."

"Okay…" Trying to get the disturbing image of Nina and Albus doing it out of my head, I continued. "I walked in on Nina and Albus making out in a broom closet."

Everyone's expressions made me laugh inside.

Mara dropped the book she was reading. Jerome and Alfie just gawked at me. Amber squealed, then shut up and started mumbling about cheating. Patricia just looked shocked - her mouth hung open and she looked like Mick when taking a French test.

Speaking of Mick, he just looked confused. He kept looking around at all of us, then pulled the still-shocked Mara closer to him.

"Yeah." I said, taking another look at all of them. "That was my reaction too."

"Why would she _do_ that?" Amber finally asked. "You two are just _perfect_ for each other! OMG!"

"Amber, _I don't know_ why she did this. She said Al kissed her, but from what I saw, she kissed back. They were snogging! He had her up against the wall! They were in a _broom closet_!"

"Whoa, wait. Rewind," Jerome butt in, holding his hands up. "How did you find them?"

"I used the Marauder's Map."

"The what?"

"This map that shows you where everything and everyone is inside Hogwarts at all times. You have to hold your wand up to it and say-" Amber started explaining before Patricia whipped out her wand and cast a _silencio_ spell on her. She instantly shut up.

"Thanks, Patricia," I said, smiling. "Right. On to business."

"There's business to attend to now?" Mara asked. I just face-palmed.

"_Yes_, Mara! That's why I _called_ this meeting!" I said, exasperated. "I think Sibuna may have another mystery to solve."

"What do you mean?" Alfie asked.

"Well, we know our blood purities, but how does everyone else know about us? I think we need to do some research on how The Chosen One, AKA Nina, is tied into the Wizarding World and how we just so happened to come with her. I mean, don't you think it's odd that only the Anubis House members got sent here? Joy too. Plus, maybe we'll find out how Nina's parents were killed, and who was their murderer."

"Don't you think that's a topic for _Nina_ to get involved in?" Amber interrupted. I guess Patricia had un-silenced her. "Great plan."

"I know," I muttered, dripping sarcasm.

"It's almost dinnertime," Mick commented, checking his watch. "We'd better go. And I think we should _all_ get those enchanted journals - just to keep in touch with each other. Kind of like Dumbledore's Army did with those fake Galleon coins… except we're Sibuna, and we're using magical charmed journals."

"Good idea, Mick," I agreed. "When we go to Hogsmeade this weekend, we'll stop by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and get some."

"Okay," Jerome said. "It's settled."

Alfie covered his right eye with his right hand, as was the signal for our club. Everyone else joined in.

"Sibuna," we all said. Then we left the Room of Requirement, heading for the Great Hall to get food.


	20. House of Stuck

**Okie dokie… Here's chapter 20.**

**And sorry for anyone who doesn't like Nina and Albus together. You might see what you want later.**

**I'm also sorry this is so short. Deal. The next one will be longer.**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**rducky:**** Fabian's just a generally confused individual.**

**MorganGrimm:**** I'm glad you like it so far! It makes me happy. :)**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** You'll see. :) And yes, it may involve making out.**

**Now. Here's a very-confused Albus with the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Albus: She owns nothing.**

**Me: I wish I owned stuff.**

***Nina storms in***

**Nina: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS? YOU'VE CONFUSED ME!**

**Me: Okay…?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: House of Stuck**

Nina's POV:

"I'm so confused."

It was after dinner, and I was sitting on a sofa in the common room, talking to my roommates. The guys had gone somewhere else… I think the'd decided to go back to the Room of Requirement.

"Nina… Why did you kiss Albus?" Amber hesitantly asked.

"I don't know. I shouldn't have… _He_ kissed _me_! But then… Fabian, and the broom closet, and the Room of Requirement…" I was talking more to myself than them, but they'd decided to listen anyways. I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest, sighing.

"So…" Tarra started off. "What're you gonna do now?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, I think you need to talk to them… separately," Rose suggested. As usual, she was doing homework. I inwardly laughed at how she was so similar to Mara. "Or together… I don't know."

"It's okay Rose. Thanks anyways," I said, smiling.

Just then, the guys walked in.

"Nina, we need to talk!" Albus and Fabian exclaimed in unison. Then they looked at each other, stared at me, then back at each other.

"Well," Dominique started off. "Looks like now's your time. We'll just leave you three to talk…"

My roommates, as well as the other guys, all quickly abandoned Gryffindor Tower, leaving through the portrait hole.

I had a staring contest with Albus and Fabian. It was awkward.

"So." I said, standing up and walking over to them. "Uh… Hi?"

"Nina," Fabian started off. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's just… when I saw you and Albus in the broom closet… I'm sorry Nines, it wasn't cool of me to flip out like that."

"I know you're probably confused about who you like here," Albus continued, glancing at Fabian and then back at me, "but we'll be okay with whoever you choose. If you choose Fabian because you were together first, that's fine - I'll be okay with that. If you choose me, well… then that's perfect."

"And if you _do_ choose Albus, I'm fine with that, Nina," Fabian put in. "Just know that I love you. No matter what you decide."

"Thanks, guys," I said, visibly relaxing. "Sorry. I'm just… I'm really confused right now. Albus," I turned to him. "We shouldn't have kissed. I cheated on Fabian. It wasn't right.

"Fabian," I continued, now turning to face him. "I'm sorry I cheated on you with Albus in a broom closet. It was really piggish of me. And I shouldn't have reacted like that when I saw Joy kissing you."

"It's alright, Nina," he responded, taking a step closer.

"I just need some time to think. To be alone. Sorry."

I walked up the staircase to my dormitory, neglecting to grab my bag and books. I didn't look back.

Then I was thrown up against a wall by someone very powerfully disarming me.


	21. House of Break Ins

**Soooo, hi. :)**

**According to Alex Sawyer (Alfie on HoA - he responded to a tweet of mine on Twitter a couple days ago XD), he's been forced by Brad Kavanagh (FABIAN!) to buy a guitar. I asked him how long he's been playing the guitar. He said 7 years.**

**Somehow I can't really picture him playing the guitar. I don't know…**

**ALSO:**

**I'm now the owner of Logan. Logan is a character from allyouneedislove1797's story ****All Summer Long****, sequel to her other story ****Long Live****.**

**You should all go check them out. Seriously. She's an awesome author. :D**

**Anyways, done with my stupid rant, and onto Reviewer Replies and the DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

**Reviewer Replies:**

**allyouneedislove1797:**** YAY! I'm very glad you like it. :D  
Oh and you'll see how the whole Nina/Albus/Fabian love triangle unfolds, trust me. ;)**

**MorganGrimm:**** I'm glad you like Nina and Albus. :) I have no idea what their "couple name" would be though… hmm…  
Ninbus? (-when I just typed that, Pages autocorrected it to Nimbus =D)  
Nalbus?  
Alna?  
Okay I'm done. :O**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I've decided to personally make George open up a NEW Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, just so he could be closer to Hogwarts and his lovable children and nieces/nephews. :)  
I'm glad you liked the DA reference too! I feel loved for that. xD**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** It's never good when you're disarmed so powerfully that you're thrown against a wall… :s**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Dominique: Hi! I'm finally being put in the limelight! Anyways, Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own us, or the House of Anubis group!**

**Me: I'm still trying to get those ownership papers… but anyone can take Joy. I'm sick of her.**

**Joy: HEY! I swear I'll-**

***Dominique and I run away***

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: House of Break-Ins**

Nina's POV:

I looked up, nervously. _Where was my attacker?_ I asked myself.

I was lifted by an invisible force… _What?_ Whoever it was muttered something along the lines of _levicorpus_.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted, clawing and thrashing around in the air, hanging upside-down by my ankle. I saw a wand hovering out of nowhere.

_The Invisibility Cloak. But who…?_

The cloak was thrown off, only to reveal some guy I didn't know. I cringed. Seeing his Slytherin robes and the sneering expression he wore, I think whatever color I had in my face drained instantly. His hair was all messy; the light blonde color made it looked bleached a bit. His green eyes, however, did match his robes and tie.

"Who… Who _are_ you?" I asked in shock. I gave up moving and just hovered limply in midair. "And how did you get into Gryffindor Tower _and_ the girls' dormitories?"

"I'm Logan," he told me. He was British, just like everyone else in this place.

"Okay, Logan, well how did you get Albus Potter's Invisibility Cloak, enter Gryffindor Tower, _and_ manage to be in the hallway of the girls' dorms?" I asked, partially screaming. "It's charmed so no guys can enter!"

"I found the Cloak… Actually, a _friend_ gave it to me. And then I followed you and your friends through the portrait hole, into your common room. As for the charm on the girls' dorms… I got rid of it."

I thought I was going to be sick.

Just when I was about to respond, I heard two sets of feet pounding up the staircase.

"Nina!" It was Albus and Fabian, calling out my name in unison. Al was the first to whip out his wand.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted. Logan was disarmed, and I fell through the air, falling into Fabian's arms.

Before we could do anything else, Logan grabbed his wand and threw me back against the wall again, my head exploding in pain. As I slid down the wall and hit the floor in a heap, I heard something snap. I winced in pain as my torso started to hurt, my ribs probably broken. My wand (right) arm was bent in an unnatural way, throbbing. I groaned.

Opening my eyes ever so slightly to see what was going on, I noticed a fourth person joining the struggle.

A brunette.

A Slytherin.

Joy.

_She's working with Logan. Everything makes so much more sense now,_ I thought.

_"Stupefy!"_ Fabian stunned Joy, who was shot backwards, landing with a thud. I smiled weakly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my wand on the floor, a few feet away from me. I slowly inched my stretched-out good arm towards it, finally grazing the handle with my fingertips.

Now holding my wand semi-securely in my hand, I looked around to see where I was in terms of trying to blast something at Logan, since Joy was already taken care of.

Then I realized something: I've never used my wand with my left arm. If I cast any spell, no matter what, the aim would most likely be completely off.

Sighing and contemplating what to do about that jerk, I felt the pain in my head return, ending up being worse than before. My eyes drooped, and eventually I fell into a deep sleep.


	22. House of Rush

**You're all very lucky. I'm updating twice today! Happy? Yes?**

**Good. I'd hoped you'd be. XD**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Hi Scorpius.**

**Scorpius: Hey…**

**Me: You gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Scorpius: Yeah, sure. Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything, but she does own that weirdo Logan. Allyouneedislove1797 gave her his rights.**

**Me: Something you're not telling us?**

**Scorpius: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT JOY IN MY HOUSE?**

**REVIEW! And vote in that poll for Joy's verdict, because that chapter will be soonish. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: House of Rush**

Fabian's POV:

In the midst of fighting off Logan, I glanced over to see Nina, unconscious, wand gripped in her left hand and her right arm bent in a very unnatural and painful-looking way.

It was enough to distract me and almost become the victim of a Cruciatus Curse. Luckily, Albus pushed me out of the way and we both dodged it.

"Take Nina to the hospital wing," he said urgently, looking over at her. "Go find someone - _anyone_ - preferably a teacher. Or McGonagall. I'll fend off Logan."

"Al, it's too dangerous!" I exclaimed, getting up to run out of the way to dodge a Confundus Charm. "Have you _seen_ him? He's even using Unforgivables!"

"Fabian, just _go_! Find someone in authority - a teacher, McGonagall, Rose, James, my dad or uncle… even Scorpius Malfoy! I don't care! Just _go_! Take Nina and get the _hell_ out of here!" he shouted back, shoving me towards her.

Torn, I ran over to the unconscious, crumpled body of Nina, gently picking her up and holding her in my arms. I pocketed her wand just in case it fell from her grasp, and wrapped her left arm around my shoulders so she'd be more secure.

"Good luck! I'll send reinforcements!" I called out behind me, starting at a run and taking the stairs two or three at a time, scrambling out of the common room through the portrait hole.

I noticed blood dripping from a sizable gash in the back of Nina's head, and then she opened her eyes the slightest bit.

"Fabian?" she whispered.

"Nina! Oh, thank God," I replied, equally as quiet. "You'll be okay."

"Mmm," she mumbled, closing her eyes again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Nines," I responded, breaking into a full-out run. I had to get her to Madam Pomfrey. Fast.

Some of the portraits noticed my rush, asking what the hurry was. Then they noticed Nina.

"Oh my - The Chosen One!" a Renaissance-type witch exclaimed. "I thought everyone had gone to dinner."

"Dinner?" I asked, still moving. She joined in, going from frame to frame.

"Why yes, everyone's in the Great Hall," she answered.

"Shit," I muttered. She gasped and I just kept running.

Finally, I'd reached the hospital wing.

"MADAM POMFREY!" I screamed, bursting through the door to the ward.

The plump old witch came out of her office. "Yes Mr. Rutter? What-" she stopped as soon as she saw Nina.

"There was an attack!" I exclaimed, answering her unasked question. "Joy Mercer and some Slytherin boy - Logan - Gryffindor Tower's girls' dorms - _Albus_!" I was sputtering. I knew I was making little to no sense.

"Mr. Rutter, please calm down! Now, help me get Miss Martin over to a bed, then you can explain to me what in the _world_ is going on."

I stopped talking and helped her carry Nina over to a bed. Sitting down in a chair beside her, Madam Pomfrey gave me a glass of water.

"Now," she continued, taking out her wand and some medicines. "Fabian. Please explain to me why Nina is like this."

"Gryffindor Tower _and_ the girls' dormitories were broken into. Joy Mercer and this other Slytherin who I've never seen, Logan, attacked her. I think Logan disarmed her, threw her against a wall a couple times, and even threatened her with Crucio. I know a levicorpus spell was used - I saw her dangling in midair. Joy tried to join in, but I stunned her. Albus told me to get help - I HAVE TO SEE MCGONAGALL!" I said all of that in one breath, shouting the last part.

"Mr. Rutter, _you will NOT_-" she screeched in protest, trying to stop me.

I was already out of the hospital wing, charging down the corridors towards the Great Hall.


	23. House of Uncertainty

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been crammed with schoolwork. And I've had wicked, wicked bad writer's block.**

**Sooo…**

**Reviewer Replies!**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: I'm really glad you like it! You'll just have to see what's going to happen next. :)**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade: I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers. :) And Fabian is just adorable. I love him. :D**

**allyouneedislove1797: Of course I'd give you a shout-out! You gave me the rights to that creep over there. XD Plus your stories are so good. :)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Patricia: What the hell is going on?**

**Me: You'll just have to find out. Chill.**

**Lily: Where's my brother? And Nina and Fabian?**

**Me: Relax! Are you guys gonna do the disclaimer or not?**

**Patricia: Oh fine. Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything.**

**Lily: She _should_ own stuff, though. I like the way everything's going so far… BUT WHERE'S MY FREAKING BROTHER?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: House of Uncertainty**

Fabian's POV:

As soon as I entered the Great Hall, all of Gryffindor House got up and literally swarmed around me, asking questions.

I noticed everyone in Sibuna, the Potters, the Weasleys…

James, Rose and Scorpius weren't there.

Neither were Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House, nor our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Lily, being the only one paying attention, decided to answer.

"Gryffindor Tower!" she shouted. All our housemates were still yelling about wanting me to tell them what happened.

"Guys! SHUT UP!" Mick and Alfie screamed. I noticed Jerome, Mara, Patricia, their roommates from Ravenclaw, and a group of Hufflepuffs making their way over to us.

"How'd they know to go back?" I asked once everyone was silent.

"Sibuna," Mick replied.

"Huh? But we haven't had a meeting since last time!" I exclaimed. Everyone _not_ a part of Sibuna looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know what you're talking about Fabian," Sean started off, "but Mick meant your _owl_, Sibuna. She flew through the entrance, dropped a note onto Rose's plate, then flew out."

"The letter must've been for Rose, James, _and_ Scorpius, because all of them left in a hurry," Tarra added. "Plus, McGonagall's gone. So's our DADA teacher and Head of House."

"Fabian?" Patricia asked. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Guys…" I sighed, taking a deep breath. I needed to regain some sort of composure before breaking the news. "How much do you know?"

"Nothing," Hugo replied, shifting from side to side. "The teachers and those three just left. No one's told us anything, except to stay here until further notice."

"Okay." I sat down at the Gryffindor table, everyone else crowding around me. Luckily, this time, I had room to breathe. "Nina's in the hospital wing. Gryffindor Tower was attacked. The charm set on the girls' dormitories to keep boys out was broken" -at this, some of the girls muttered excitedly to themselves while others scoffed- "and Joy's working with some other Slytherin named Logan. He's blonde with green eyes. He's a psychotic, evil wizard. Albus told me to get Nina out of there and find reinforcements."

"Logan?" Jerome asked, sitting next to me. He had a serious look on his face. "Logan Cooper?"

"I don't know his last name. He's a blonde with green eyes, that's all I can tell. He didn't really say too much other than casting spells. Why?"

"Because… I think that moron's my cousin."

Even though it was already silent in the hall, the silence turned from listening to eerie. Everyone had their eyes on Jerome and I.

"Your… cousin," I repeated. I was kind of almost speechless. "You think Logan is your… _cousin_. _HOW_ COULD YOU NOT HAVE REALIZED THIS SOONER?" I shouted.

"I didn't see him _at all_ in the time we've been here! I swear!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Lily intervened. "The point is: My brother's in trouble, you idiots! Fabian. What was he doing when you left with Nina?"

"He was trying to fend off that psycho, telling me to get Nina the hell out of there. Hence why I'm here and the teachers, Prefects and Head Boys and Girls aren't."

"But what if he gets hurt? Or killed? Or tortured?" Lily was going insane by this point. I felt really bad for her.

Luckily, the rest of her family members were right there by her side. Dominique, Louis and Roxanne were pulling her into a group hug while Molly, Lucy, and Fred were standing awkwardly off to the side. Hugo still looked mad about everything that was happening, and he decided to speak up next.

"What if he hurts Rose?"

"Hugo, no one else is going to get hurt," I tried to tell him that with confidence, but it didn't work out. He saw right through me.

"But you said he hurt Nina!" Now, he was near tears.

Lily broke away from her cousins smothering her and walked back over to Jerome and I. She stood in front of us, looking even more pained than Hugo.

"What about my father? Where is he?" she asked.

"And mine," Hugo chimed in. Dominique had summoned a tissue to dry his tears, hugging him.

"I think they're trying to get everything under control too," I said softly, shaking my head and looking down at my hands folded in my lap. I still had Nina's wand in the pocket of my robes, so I took it out and started fiddling with it. Jerome noticed this and gave me a sideways glance.

"Mate," he started off. "Why do you have Nina's wand?"

"Before I took her to hospital I pocketed it so it wouldn't slip from her hand and fall," I explained, turning it over in my hands. "Why?"

"Just curious is all."

"So what now?" Lucy asked, walking over to us and sitting down on the other side of Jerome. "What're we supposed to do?"

I stood up on the bench, looking out at everyone.

"Guys," I called, trying to get everyone's attention. People had started talking again, speculating what was going on. I noticed all the Slytherins huddled together on the other side of the hall. "Can I have your attention?"

After a few minutes, everyone decided to shut up and start listening. Heads turned towards me, and Jerome pulled Lucy off the bench with him as they got up to join the crowd. Dominique put her hand on Hugo's shoulder, guiding him back so they could give me some room to breathe.

"You too," I said, gesturing over to the Slytherin table. "Shut up and get the hell over here."

As soon as I said that, everyone in the other Houses started sniggering, some of them smirking and whispering approving comments to each other. The Slytherins just glared, muttering offensive things as they trudged over to join the rest of the school.

"Okay," I said, looking around at everyone. I had no idea where I was going with this, but I felt I was one of the only sane ones, other than Sibuna, to stand up and give a speech at a time like this. "Look. I know this is all crazy and horrible, and people might get hurt. But we'll get through this. We're all talented witches and wizards, and even though some of us do things no one understands-"

"Like when Joy put that Cruciatus Curse on Nina?" a Second-Year Hufflepuff asked.

"Yes, like that. The point is: Whatever's going on in Gryffindor Tower will be taken care of by the Headmistress, teachers, and our most advanced peers. We even have the Head of the Auror Office and his best mate working in there too, so we'll all be fine. Trust me."

When I eluded to Harry and Ron, the Weasleys and Lily all broke out into smiles, while the other students made uplifting and approving comments about how we'd be safe with them watching out for us. Then people started cheering.

"You did good man," Mick said as I jumped down and joined everyone on the floor of the Great Hall. "You should really go into public speaking."

"Thanks Mick. And no, I don't think I will," I said, smiling and laughing a bit. "I'm just really worried about Nina and Albus. Nina looked really, really bad when I brought her to Madam Pomfrey, and… Al wasn't exactly holding up too amazingly when he shooed us out." I whispered that last part in his ear as to not worry Lily even more.

"D'you think they'll be okay?"

"I don't know mate," I told him, resting my head in my hands and sighing. "I just don't know."


	24. House of Grief

**I've kinda had writer's block... BUT HERE IT IS! =D**

**Reviewer Replies!**

**allyouneedislove1797:**** Ahahaha "Oh yeah I guess you can save Nina too, whatevs" xD And I'm pretty sure sniggering's a word… I mean, it didn't autocorrect it, so I'm just guessing. (: I've typed both snickering and sniggering; generally think they mean the same. It's fine though - I make a fool out of myself too! :D And you didn't.**

**izzi08:**** lol maybe I'll give you the rights to Joy… I don't actually think I can give her away to anyone though, considering she belongs to the creators of HoA, but once I get those ownership papers… XD**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I know, and now there's something up with the email alerts not letting me read updated stories… and the sign-in… They need to fix this. :|**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Hi Mara. Long time no see.**

**Mara: Hello! As you all know, Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything related to House of Anubis or Harry Potter.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Mara: Of course! Now I hope Nina and Albus are okay…**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: House of Grief**

Fabian's POV:

I sat, hidden around the corner from the hospital wing. I drew my legs to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and rested my chin on my knees.

I sighed, wallowing in self-pity.

Grieving.

_It's all my fault,_ I thought. _If I hadn't flipped out at her for kissing Albus, she wouldn't have gone back up to her dormitory all confused, coming face-to-face with that idiot._

"What're you thinking?" It was Rose. Her and Scorpius slid down the wall, coming to sit on either side of me. "You okay?"

"It's all my fault," I admitted, voicing my thoughts. "It should've been me, not her. I failed to keep her safe."

It had been three days since the attack. Joy's hearing was supposed to be tomorrow, but Minister Shacklebolt postponed it so Nina could gain up enough strength to attend. She and Albus were still in the hospital wing with severe injuries; everyone else had gotten out with only a broken foot or something to be easily mended.

Joy and Logan had been sent off to Azkaban for the time being until they were to appear in Ministry Court.

Logan was only having one hearing, with all of us as witnesses. Joy had too many counts against her, but was to have two separate hearings - one for using Crucio on Nina, the other for assisting an alleged Dark Wizard. The Ministry of Magic's laws confused me.

"Don't talk like that," Scorpius said, trying to reassure me. "It's not your fault, Fabian. The fight was tough - no one knew she'd be attacked."

"If anything, it's Albus' fault," Rose added. "He was an absolute _idiot_ for kissing Nina."

"He kissed Nina?" Scorpius asked incredulously. I buried my face in my hands.

_"Yes,"_ Rose answered sharply. "And don't talk about it. It's a sensitive subject for Fabian."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine, Scorp," I said through my hands. I knew I sounded muffled.

"Guys!" Amber came out of the hospital wing, followed by Mick. They spotted me with Rose and Scorp. "You can go in now. Albus is awake and talking, but Nina's drifting in and out of sleep. She keeps muttering your name, Fabian."

"Nina!" In an instant, I was up and out of my pitying ball-like position, running towards the ward to the hospital wing. I heard footsteps behind me, only signaling Scorpius and Rose were following.

As soon as we entered the ward, Madam Pomfrey was all over us, telling us to be quiet and gentle around Albus, Nina especially. I pretended to pay attention to her, when in reality all I wanted was to be with Nina.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay. Now let me see my cousin!" Rose exclaimed, pushing the old witch aside.

"Albus!" Rose shouted, running over to his bed. She had Scorpius by the hand, pulling him along behind her. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

It was the first time anyone was allowed to see them since the attack. People kept coming in and out so much that Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had to force us to come in groups at certain times.

I sat in the chair next to Nina's bed. Her and Albus had been changed out of their school robes and now wore comfortable-looking pajamas. He was in the bed next to her, and Rose and Scorpius stood on his other side so they were facing me as well.

"Are you okay, Al?" Rose asked. Both him and Nina still looked incredibly pale and weak, but at least he was awake.

"_Of course_, Rosie, I'm just _absolutely marvelous_." His response was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry," she replied, looking down at her hands. "You'll be feeling better in no time. At least, that's what Madam Pomfrey said."

"Rose, you don't know what it was like," he whispered. "It was horrible. Logan used both Crucio _and_ Sectumsempra on me. I wanted to be dead… Now I know how Nina felt when Joy tortured her."

"Sectumsempra?" I asked.

"It's a spell that causes bloody gashes to appear on the victim's body. It's said to feel like a blade is swiping through their skin…" Scorpius explained, trailing off once he saw Albus' pained expression. "Sorry, Al. I just… I just won't talk. Carry on."

I buried my face in my hands. Not knowing what else to do, I stared at the sleeping form of Nina.

There were bandages on the back of her head where the cut had been, and we were told she'd lost a lot of blood that night. They were gradually trying to give it back to her, and Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure when she'd be able to return to classes.

"We have our O.W.L.s. at the end of the year," I muttered.

"She'll be fine, Fabian," Rose said, attempting to be reassuring. It almost worked.

"Fabian," Albus started off. I looked up. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"Everything. Kissing Nina, not telling you I had feelings for her in the first place, and if it wasn't for me, none of us would be in this mess."

_Wow,_ I thought. _He… He's apologizing. And all he really did was kiss her._

"Its okay, Albus. I shouldn't have flipped out at you both when I found you. It's my fault too. If I hadn't gotten mad… she wouldn't have gone up to her dormitory to come face-to-face with Logan."

"Does anyone know why he attacked her in the first place?" Scorpius asked.

"No, and you should know that as well as I do," Rose answered. "No one knows anything. And McGonagall said if they found out why, she'd let the Prefects and Heads know, just in case something stupid like this happens again."

"Which it won't," I added hopefully.

"One can only dream," Albus muttered. "But seriously, mate," he turned to me. "I'm real sorry. You deserve Nina anyways. She loves you."

_Well it doesn't take a genius to figure that out,_ I thought. _Wait a minute._

"She does?" I asked. I felt really stupid. "But… Why-"

"I don't know why she kissed me back," he answered my unasked question. "You'll have to ask her yourself when she's up to it. Either way, she's been muttering your name in her sleep ever since I was put in here."

"I think I know why," Rose interrupted. "She was confused. She told Amber, Tarra, Dominique and I that she had no idea what she was doing or why she kissed you, but it was in the heat of the moment. You know? Fabian, she loves you. Albus… you'll have to get over her."

"And I'm fine with that," he responded, relaxing a bit. "She was yours first, mate. You've known her the longest too. I heard you guys solved the mystery that was at your old school."

"How do you know about that?" I asked. _Now I'm confused._

"Everybody does," he answered. "It's-"

"Let me guess: In your _History of Magic_ textbook."

"Actually, it was in _The Daily Prophet_."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Rose or someone can probably find you the article. Can't you, Rosie?"

"I can try to… I'll go to the library after this. I've got Herbology homework to do anyways," she answered, looking through her bag. "Oh, and here, Al. Speaking of _The Daily Prophet_, have today's."

She handed him the newspaper. Peering over at it, I saw the pictures moving, just like they did in the castle. The headline said **Hearing at Ministry Postponed Due to Attack.**

"Who _reports_ on this stuff?" I asked, picking up another copy on Nina's bedside table.

I started reading. The main article was all about Joy's hearing and how it was postponed due to her and Logan basically destroying Gryffindor Tower and injuring everyone involved. It mentioned there were no deaths, but Nina and Albus were severely hurt and held up in hospital. Then it went on to talk about Joy and Logan staying in Azkaban for the time leading up to their hearings, and how even some Ministry officials thought it odd due to their young age and not even being a fully-trained witch and wizard.

"Well," Al started. "We know one thing. The Ministry's definitely got us covered."

"No kidding," I muttered, opening up the paper to see what else in the magical world was going on. "Don't we have a Hogsmeade visit this weekend?"

"Yeah but I'm not going," he responded. "I'm weak and feel like crap. I doubt Nina will even be fully _awake_ by tomorrow. She's been drifting in and out of sleep ever since the attack."

I looked back down at her. She looked absolutely horrible; pale skin, exhausted features, slightly-messy hair… I felt terrible.

"This really is my fault," I said quietly, taking her hand. It felt a bit cold.

"No, no it's _not_!" Rose exclaimed. "It's _both_ your faults! No offense, Al, but you _never_ should've kissed her. Fabian, you shouldn't have flipped out, thought it's totally natural that you would and I can understand that. But the thing is: You should have talked to her _separately_! Not together! I feel as if you just threw all your feelings down her throat and expected her to have a straight answer, when in reality-"

"We didn't do that!" Albus shouted, jolting upright. "Rose, you have no idea _what the hell_ you're talking about!"

"Don't I?"

"Quiet! People are _sleeping_!" It was Madam Pomfrey, coming over to us and looking very stern. "If you don't lower your voices _immediately_, I will have to ask you all to leave."

Nina opened her eyes just then.

I felt like I could've died of grief just by looking at them.

They were worn; bloodshot. Tired. Yet, somehow, I saw the _tiniest_ hint of something… happiness? Love? Relief?

I had no freaking idea.

"Nina?" I whispered. "Are… are you awake?"

"Fabian…" she said equally as quiet. She sounded hoarse.

Relief washed over me as soon as she said my name. I tried to find my voice to speak.

"It's okay," I told her. "You'll be okay."

She moved her right arm, having been mended, and tried to find my hand. I reached forward and softly took hers, making it easier.

"Thank you," she said. I was surprised I could even hear her, she was so inaudible.

"For what?" I asked, trying to sound gentle. In reality, I wanted to burst into tears.

"Everything."

Slowly, I leaned in and kissed her softly, gently. It was perfect.

_She_ was perfect.


	25. House of Awakenings

**Hi! Here's Chapter 25. Enjoy!**

**SEASON TWO WAS CONFIRMED BY ALEX SAWYER (Alfie), EUGENE SIMON (Jerome) AND TASIE DHANRAJ (Mara) ON TWITTER LAST NIGHT/THIS MORNING! AHHHH! *dies of happiness***

**Oh and in that poll for Joy's verdict… out of 5 votes, the category with two (the most) is her getting her wand snapped in half.**

**Who else wants to vote before I write that chapter? :O**

**Anyways… Reviewer Replies:**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I'm glad you like it so much! And it's fine - part of the reason why I couldn't update yesterday was because the site was being all stupid. -_-  
Anywho, you'll just have to find out about the hearings... It'll be interesting. I still need a couple more people to vote on a verdict for Joy, same goes for Logan.  
Actually, I think I might just give them the same verdict - I don't know. Whatever. **

**sky561: Um what? Rose won't squeal about them kissing if you're talking about that…**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Umm… Lucy.**

**Lucy: YESSSS! Okay, Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own House of Anubis, Harry Potter, Hogwarts, us… You know the drill.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Lucy: Of course! You're a great author after all.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: House of Awakenings**

Nina's POV:

I had no idea what was going on.

The only thing that seemed to register was that I was in a bed, in the hospital wing, and I felt beyond weak and tired. Albus was in the bed next to mine, Rose and Scorpius were here…

Fabian was holding my hands and kissing me.

_Does this mean he's not mad at me anymore?_ I asked myself.

I suddenly got the chills. Shivering, I let go of him. He leaned back, smiling and chuckling slightly before pulling the blankets up and around me.

"Thanks," I said. _Ew, I sound all hoarse and scratchy._

"Of course," he replied. "I'm just glad you're awake."

_Awake? What is he talking about?_ I wondered. Then I asked "Huh?"

"You've been asleep for three days, more or less," Rose answered. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Memories from the attack came flooding into my mind, and everywhere I looked I saw Joy and Logan, smirking at me with their wands pointed threateningly.

I guess I must have been crying, because Fabian handed me a tissue and Rose apologized insanely.

"It's fine, Rose," I said, wiping my tears away. "Logan physically abused me with magic. Joy tried to join in, but Fabian stunned her. I remember bleeding a lot. The last thing I recall was Fabian carrying me here, running at the speed of light and talking to a portrait."

"That's pretty much everything," Albus spoke up. "Except for the fact that it took McGonagall, Flitwick, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, me, Rose, James, Scorpius, the other Prefects and Head Boys and Girls, as well as the Head of Gryffindor House to finally stop Logan. Joy ended up coming back because he countered the Stupefy spell, and now they're both in Azkaban until their hearings."

"The hearing!" I bolted upright, felt light-headed, then flopped back down on to my pillow. "It's tomorrow! I can't-"

"Nina, calm down." Fabian took my hands again. "Breathe. Relax. Minister Shacklebolt postponed them as soon as Professor McGonagall notified him of the attack. They'll happen once you and Al are felling well enough to attend."

I did relax a bit. Then I looked at Fabian, to Albus, and back at Fabian.

"Guys?" I started off. "Are… are we okay now? No more arguments… Right?"

The two exchanged glances, then began laughing. I was totally lost.

"Of course we're fine, Nines," Fabian answered, trying to calm himself. He eventually succeeded.

"Nina," Albus started off, finally suppressing his laughter. "I want you to be with Fabian. You two love each other, and I really shouldn't have come between that. It was selfish of me. I'm truly sorry… Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Albus," I responded. "And it's okay. It wasn't right of me to kiss you back. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Alright," Madam Pomfrey said, coming over to us. "It's almost House curfew. Everyone, please leave. These two need their rest… Ah, Nina! You're awake. Good."

"Hi," I greeted her, not really sure what to say.

"Good night, Nina," Fabian whispered, kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," I responded, squeezing his hand softly. "Good night."

"Night, Al. Feel better," he said, letting go of my hand and starting to walk out.

"Night, mate. Thanks," Albus answered. "Night Rose, Malfoy."

"Night Albus, Nina. Feel better!" Rose said cheerily, dragging Scorpius behind her by the hand.

"Night, Potter! Nina! Glad you're awake!" he managed to shout before the door to the ward closed.


	26. House of Discussion

**Hi. Two chapters in one day? It's possible. Even though they're short. :)**

**On a side-note, I have a certain type of background music from House of Anubis stuck in my head... It's kinda weird. :\**

**BUT I LIKE IT! xD**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** I'm so glad it made you happy and you thought it was good! :D Aaaaaand, I hope you're right about Season two being in either July or August.**

**I'm going out of state for the first week of July, so I'm kinda hoping it'll be in August, but that's just me.**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** Joy *might* get her wand snapped in half. You'll see. That, and you'll also see how Logan's verdict turns out. I'll write it soon… eventually.**

**Sorry for all the suspense and annoyance by the way.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Hugo's turn.**

**Hugo: You know the drill. Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Thanks. You're so nice. :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: House of Discussion**

* * *

Nina's POV:

I glanced over at Albus. He was nonchalantly staring up at the ceiling, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Al?" I asked, breaking the silence. It had been almost an hour since the others left to go back to the common room.

"Huh?" he replied, snapping out of whatever daydream he was having. "Oh, Nina. What's up? You alright?" He turned to face me.

"Nothing, it's just… Why did you kiss me?"

I saw a wealth of emotions flicker across his face. I couldn't really tell what any of them were, due to the fact that the only light in the room was moonlight spilling from the still-open drapes.

"I…" he started off, taking a deep breath. "I did it out of longing. It was all in the heat of the moment, and I guess I just got caught up."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I just stared at him.

"It was a real stupid thing to do," he continued. "You're with Fabian. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I love you, Nina. I'm really, truly sorry."

"How long?" I managed to choke out. "How long have you loved me?"

"Since before you arrived. I've seen your picture with your Anubis housemates in _The Daily Prophet_ before you got your letters, and even though I didn't know you… I thought you were beautiful. Then I fell for you."

"Who knew?" I asked next.

"What?" he responded.

"Who else know you had feelings for me?"

"Alfie, Mick and Sean," he admitted sheepishly. "And, um, my cousins and Lily."

"Oh."

I still didn't really know what to say to him. I'd found the information I wanted, so I just decided to lay back and get comfortable in order to, yet again, fall asleep.

I thought too soon. Albus spoke up.

"Nina?"

"Hmm?" I was now only half-listening. Still exhausted and weak from the attack, I'd started drifting off to sleep.

"Never mind. Get some rest," he replied, speaking softly.

"M'kay. Night." I whispered, turning over.

"Good night. Sleep well."


	27. House of Outbursts

**Uh, what is life? :\**

**Last night on Twitter, Eugene Simon and Alex Sawyer denied Season 2 was confirmed and deleted their Tweets. Me confused now…**

**I'm GUESSING it had to do with their producers not wanting them to tell the world until Nickelodeon did - like they're under contract and whatnot, so… yeah.**

**Also, on a side-note, I learned how to do the Numerology thing today. (:**

**Anyways, HERE'S CHAPTER 27! Woo! XD**

**I would do Reviewer Replies this chapter, but I'm really lazy right now. I'm very, very sorry.**

**That, and Gmail exploded with Review Alerts this morning when I checked it. :O**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Uh… Hmm…**

**Roxanne: MEEE!**

**Me: Okay, Roxie. Do it.**

**Roxanne: Don't call me that! And, by the way guys, Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own House of Anubis, Harry Potter, me, or my combat boots.**

**Me: You remind me a lot of Patricia.**

**Roxanne: Thanks! I think.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: House of Outbursts**

Fabian's POV:

I didn't sleep a wink last night.

At breakfast, everybody from Sibuna asked me what was wrong. Since I was the only one of all of them - other than Rose and Scorpius - to actually talk to Nina, they wanted to know what she'd said.

"I'm just not hungry," I told Sean for the tenth time. He kept trying to offer me toast.

"Come on, mate," Mick said through a mouth full of food. "You've got to eat something."

"Just leave him alone, guys," James butt in.

Everyone in school took the Gryffindor Tower Attack hard, but the ones who took it the hardest were Sibuna, James, Lily and the Weasleys. We thought that if someone went after Nina and Albus, then one of us would be next. Even though Logan and Joy were in Azkaban.

The rest of Gryffindor House joined us in our high-alert jumpiness. It was really scary.

"It's dangerous being related to our parents; my father especially," James continued.

"It's dangerous being related to _anyone_ in our family," Hugo added, picking at his porridge.

"It's dangerous being related to anyone from the _war_," Dominique muttered. The rest of their family nodded.

"It's dangerous being a former Anubis resident," Alfie put in.

"Why would anyone come after _us_?" Amber asked, wide-eyed.

"Have you _not been here_ for the past _four days_, Amber?" Lily countered. They had a glaring contest.

"I need to see Nina," I muttered. I took a piece of toast and started smothering it with jam.

"You can come with Lilykins and I to the hospital wing after lunch," James suggested.

"Thanks. If you wouldn't mind," I said before starting on my food.

"Not at all. Right, Lilykins?"

"Shut up, James," she grumbled.

"What?" he feigned hurt. "What did I do?"

"Lily? What's wrong?" Roxanne intervened. "You're not quite acting yourself…"

"I'M FINE!" she shouted, getting up from her seat. She grabbed her bag and stomped out of the now-quiet Great Hall.

"Looks like Little Miss Perfect Potter isn't so _fine_," a Slytherin commented.

In the blink of an eye, James was over at their House Table, brandishing his wand in a threatening manner.

"You _do not_ make side-comments like that about my _sister_, you _filthy piece of nothing_!" he screeched, jabbing the wand into the boy's forehead. "I am _Head Boy_! You _do not_ make comments about my _family_!"

"James!" A dark-skinned girl in his year leapt up from our House Table and went over to them. "Calm down! Please!"

"You don't know what it's _like_, Riley!" he exclaimed. "To be related to Harry Potter - _the_ Harry Potter… He's my _dad_! Lily and I, as well as the rest of our family… We're _prime targets_ for Death Eaters' children and grandchildren! So are Nina's friends!"

"Mr. Potter, Miss Jordan, if I could kindly ask you to return to your House Table," Professor McGonagall said quietly, going over to them. "Now."

Riley took James' hand and tried unsuccessfully to drag him back to the Gryffindor table. After a few minutes, he reluctantly gave in and went with her.

"Molly, Lucy and Fred went to go find Lily," I told James as soon as they sat down. "They dragged Hugo along as well."

"And they didn't ask _me_ to go," Roxanne muttered, thumbing through Amber's _Witch Weekly_ magazine. Rose scoffed.

"Oh, _come on_, Roxie!" Roxanne glared at her for using the hated nickname. "Let them go figure it out. If no one else can get through to Lily, it might as well be them. Louis went too."

"Everyone's in a bad mood today," Alfie said quietly. We all glared at him, and Mick and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry!"

"Not exactly _helping_, mate," Mick warned.

"Look," I started off. "We're all just tense. It's been a tough few weeks here. Let's try and relax a bit."

"Mick?" It was Mara, Jerome and Patricia. "Er, can we talk?"

"Sure. What is it, Maraculous?" he asked.

"I…" she looked nervous. "I think we need to take a break."

Everyone's mouths dropped. Patricia rolled her eyes, but I saw the tiniest hint of something on Jerome's face. Was it… happiness?

I guess Mick noticed it too, because he was up in a heartbeat with his wand out.

_"Jerome!"_ he snarled.

"I didn't do _anything_," Jerome replied, putting his hands up in surrender. Then he took his own wand out of his robes' pocket.

Rose got up to intervene. "Both of you, _stop it_! Put your wands away and _sit down_!"

They didn't listen to her.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Jerome shouted. The force behind the spell was enough to knock Mick back against the table and bench, disarming him as well as causing a pitcher of milk to fall all over him.

"James! _Help me_!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing Mick's wand and pocketing it. She went for Jerome's as well, but Mick beat her to it. He and Jerome ended up in an all-out fist fight.

"Rosie," James started off, "you're doing _absolutely fine_ without me."

"Are you freaking _kidding_ me?" I shouted. "James, _help her_!"

"Fabian, _you_ do it."

"Fine. I will!"

I got up and went over to my two idiot friends, trying to kill each other with their bare hands.

"Morons," I muttered. _"Levicorpus!"_

Since Jerome was now on top of Mick, he flew instantly into the air, dangling upside-down by his ankle.

"Fabian Rutter!" he shrieked. "Get me the _fuck_ down from here!"

"Thank you, Fabian," Rose said happily, trying to calm Mick down.

"No problem at all, Rose."

"Mr. Rutter!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, walking over to us with a huge grin on his face. "Very good, very good indeed. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you, sir."

"But Professor!" Jerome exclaimed, clawing at the air.

"Jerome Clarke," he warned, "if you keep this up, I might have to take away points from Ravenclaw. From _my own house_."

"But _Professor_!"

"Good day, boys," he said happily, going back to the High Table.

"Let me _down_, Fabian," Jerome snarled.

"Only if you _promise_ not to try and kill Mick," I bribed.

"_He_ was attacking _me_! Have you all gone _mad_?"

"That's good enough for me," I muttered.

With a thump and a cry of pain, I dropped Jerome from thin air, putting my wand away. Smiling to myself, I looked over to see what was going on with the eternal struggle between Rose and Mick. My smile turned into a grimace.

"Rose! Give me back my _damn_ wand!" He was under the _levicorpus_ spell too, and his reaction was a mirror of Jerome's.

"I'm not permitted to do that _unless_ you leave Jerome be," she said sweetly, using his own wand against him. "What do you say?"

"This is _ridiculous_!"

"Mick…"

"Fine! Fine. FINE! Just get me _down_ from here, give me my _wand back_, and _I promise_ I'll leave Clarke alone!"

"Hmm… Okay!" Rose beamed, letting him fall to the stone floor in a heap. "Here's your wand back."

"Ugh." Mick took his wand, muttered something about hatred towards life, then peeled himself off the floor to go back to his food. He was still dripping with milk.

"Hey, guys?" Rose turned to a scared Mara, smirking Patricia, and disgruntled-looking Jerome. "Would you mind returning to the Ravenclaw Table so we can all go back to our lives? Thanks."

The trio nodded and went back to their table, with Jerome trying to flirt with Mara. I sighed.

"I thought he was with Patricia," Tarra commented. The volume of conversation in the Great Hall was finally returning to normal.

"It's Jerome. Who knows?" I answered, continuing with my toast.

"I hate him," Mick grumbled.

"Am I the only one aside from Amber who's slightly upbeat today?" Alfie asked.

_"Alfie!"_ we all exclaimed. Amber closed her copy of _Witch Weekly_ and slipped it into her bag.

"I'm gonna go," she said. "We have Transfiguration soon."

"I'll go with you," Alfie offered. She smiled and nodded, the two of them waltzing out of the Great Hall hand-in-hand.

"You know," I started off, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Alfie's right. I think he and Amber are the only ones trying to take this whole situation lightheartedly."

Everyone stared.

"What?"

"Fabian… you're taking this harder than all of us," Dominique pointed out. "With the exception of James and Lily."

"I realize that, Dom," I replied. "But what's your point?"

"You're handling it well from what I've seen so far."

"Thanks."

I knew she was wrong. Maybe everyone else realized that too - I didn't know. In reality, the entire thing just kept eating away at me. Though everyone's been helpful and reassuring, I still felt it was my fault.

"I know what you're thinking," Rose said quietly as we walked to Transfiguration. "You're wrong."

"Rosie, leave him be," Scorpius interrupted. We had class with the Slytherins.

"You know, Scorp," I started off, changing the topic. "No offense to the rest of your House, but you really are the only one I can stand."

"None taken, Fabian. Trust me," he answered, stifling a laugh. Honestly I don't really know why I'm even _in_ Slytherin. Maybe it's because of my bloodline."

"Not necessarily," Rose chimed in. "Look at my Uncle Harry's deceased godfather, Sirius Black. His whole family was in Slytherin, but the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him! He's my dead great-aunt's cousin."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" I guessed. He nodded. "Ouch."

"I'm glad I never knew her," he admitted.

"I'll bet you are."


	28. House of Healing

**THE HARRY POTTER DVD/BLU-RAY IS OUT TODAY! *happy dances* YESSSS!**

**Okay, hi. Here's the next chappy. (:**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**allyouneedislove1797:**** lol that's what I was thinking when I wrote it (the Jerome-yelling thing). I kinda laughed out loud… and I was in school… :P Also, I have no idea what a Nina/Albus couple name would be. I just threw those suggestions out there to be honest, cuz they didn't have one.**

**Having a British boyfriend is pretty damn awesome actually. His accent's great, their food is amazing (I went there for a week in February), and everyone loved me. They also didn't make fun of Americans too much, though there are some stereotypes out there. But I think I pretty much dispelled them.**

**And don't worry, it didn't sound creepy in the slightest. :)**

**lol it's fine if you forgot about chapter 24. I'm not offended or anything. xD**

**charn14:**** My mom said the same thing! Actually, I think both my parents did. I just want them to freaking confirm it already. -_-**

**And I'm glad you liked the chapter! I had a lot of fun visualizing Jerome upside-down when I wrote it.**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** Oh my God I don't even know how to reply to all those reviews… Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, and I just made up the fact that Lee Jordan had a daughter. She may be coming up more often in the story, now that I think of it. ;)**

**rducky:**** Yes, I'm quite prone to creating awkward turtle situations/conversations. I like it, actually. It entertains me, and hopefully you guys as well.**

**Pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** Every time I write/see your username, it makes me thirsty. Just thought I'd let you know. And yay, everything's fixed now with the Nina/Albus/Fabian thing!… or is it?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. I want to own all this greatness, though. The characters couldn't help because, well, they're all eating food.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: House of Healing**

Fabian's POV:

James, Lily and I quietly eased the hospital wing door open, slipped into the ward, and closed it.

"Hey," Albus was awake, skimming through a Quidditch magazine. "How's the outside world?"

"Nothing special," Lily replied, sitting in one of the chairs next to his bed. "Although I heard some interesting events took place at breakfast."

"Lily, don't," James warned, sitting next to her. "Al, basically, Jerome Clarke and Mick Campbell almost kill each other."

"Oh why did I _miss_ that?" he whined. I chuckled.

"And," I added, "Flitwick gave ten points to Gryffindor when I used _levicorpus_ on Jerome."

"This is why I like Charms so much," Lily mused. "How's everything, Al?"

"Tired. Quiet. Boring. Nina and I had a heart-to-heart last night," he replied, tossing his magazine onto the bedside table.

"What did you talk about?" I asked out of interest. I wasn't jealous. Really, I wasn't.

"She can tell you once she's awake. It wasn't anything bad and you can trust me on that, but she was the one who started the conversation, so…" he trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Al, it's okay. Whatever it is… I won't get mad. I promise."

"She… she asked me why I kissed her."

_Understandable._ "Okay, then what?"

"I told her I did it because, well, quite frankly Fabian, I love her."

_What. The. Hell. Good God, Merlin's beard _and_ wand._ "Erm…"

"See? Now I've made it all awkward and you probably want to hex me!" he exclaimed.

"That's not the case at all, Albus! Firstly, I don't know _how_ to hex someone, and secondly… Hell, this is just too damn complicated!"

"Don't be like that, Fabian!" Lily intervened. She stood up and marched over to me. "Nina loves _you_, and _you_ love _Nina_! Don't let my stupid brother get in the way of that!"

"You know, Lily, I'm right here," Albus muttered. Lily scoffed, turning to face him.

"Al, shut up. Okay? I'm sick of all this - this is just _mad_! You're all _mental_! _This whole thing_ is mental! First there's a falling-out with Nina and Fabian because you kissed her in a _broom closet_. Then Gryffindor Tower gets attacked and now you and Nina are _hurt_. Fabian and Nina make up and are all happy, then you turn around and flipping tell her you _love_ her! Albus! What the _fuck_!"

"Lily! Language!" James shouted.

"Guys! If we're not quiet, we'll wake Nina! And Madam Pomfrey already threatened to banish me if that happened!" I cut in. "Everyone, just… relax."

"Fabian, please don't kill me… or, on second thought, do. At least whatever you do will be less painful compared to Lily's wrath," Al said quietly. I actually think he was cowering. "Our mum taught her a Bat-Bogey Hex, and she's _really_ good at it."

"You're such a baby," Lily muttered.

"Albus, look at me." He poked his head out from underneath the blankets. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm almost positive it's illegal, and I don't know how to do it without killing _myself_ in the process," I explained.

He visibly relaxed, sighing with relief.

"Why didn't you say something to me sooner, Al?" I asked.

"I thought you'd kill me," he whispered. "You and Nina are joined at the hip practically, and you're a good boyfriend for being so overprotective of her. I knew not to mess with that… but I did it anyways. Sorry, mate."

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you; I just wish I'd known beforehand so I probably could've prevented myself from flipping out at you two."

Nina stirred. She stretched and yawned, rubbed her eyes, and looked around at us.

"Hey, guys," she whispered. Though she did look peaceful, I could tell she was in pain and still very tired. "What time is it?"

"After lunch," James told her.

"My sleeping schedule's all messed up," she muttered. Then she noticed I was there. "Fabian!"

"Hi, Nines," I smiled, going over and kissing her forehead. "You alright, Love?"

"Still not totally up-to-speed, but I'm getting there," she answered, smiling a little. "How's everything in the school and real world?"

"Well, Mara and Mick broke up this morning - actually, she broke it off with him. Then Jerome smirked the smallest bit and ended up in a fist fight with Mick. Because James was too stubborn to help Rose-"

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"-I used _levicorpus_ on Jerome, and Flitwick gave Gryffindor ten points. Then he threatened to take points away from his House, and finally we managed to get the two of them under control."

"And this was all just during breakfast," Lily chimed in. "Oh, and James threatened a Slytherin for making a side-comment about me, then his _girlfriend_ dragged him back to the Gryffindor table."

"Hey, Lilykins? Riley Jordan _is not_ my girlfriend. Got it?" James countered.

"Yes she is," Albus admitted. "I saw you two snogging in the corner of the common room after a Quidditch match back before the Christmas holidays. It was disgusting."

"Okay, so maybe I _am_ dating her. What does it matter?"

"No, nothing. But aren't the Jordan's, like, really good friends with Uncle George?"

"Yeah. Lee and Uncle George go all the way back to their first year here."

I sat on the edge of Nina's bed and pulled her close to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and took my hand.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you too, Nina. So much," I responded, kissing her cheek. "I'm just glad you're okay. Well, not _okay_, but you're healing. And making good progress. I think. I just-"

She didn't let me finish. Instead, she leaned in and kissed me, and I could tell she was using every ounce of strength she had left to keep from falling backwards against the pillows. I gently put my hand on the small of her back to keep her steady.

"Aww," Lily cooed. "Everyone's right. You two really _are_ made for each other!"

We broke apart and smiled, and I gently held her closely, looking at the Potters.

"Yeah," Albus agreed. "You really are."


	29. House of Hurt

**Why helloooooo! (:**

**I'm on Spring Break! Oh it's fabulous. I love it. :D**

**Aaaaand, I GOT MY PROM DRESS YESTERDAY!**

**I watched ****Game of Thrones****. It was actually pretty good. Did any of you see it? I never caught sight of Eugene Simon, so… hmm.**

**Also, BRAD KAVANAGH IS FOLLOWING ME ON TWITTER! I nearly had a heart attack when I got the email alert last night.**

**Sorry for the shortness in this chapter. I had writer's block, and this is just sort of a filler anyways.**

**Right. Reviewer Replies:**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I NEED THE DEATHLY HALLOWS DVD! NEED IT NEED IT NEED IT! :O  
****Er, anyways, I'm glad you loved the chapter! James is a very loving person. Most of the time. And poor Fabian is kind of clueless when it comes to curses, but that's a very good thing isn't it?**

**izzi08:**** I know a few French people. There was an exchange student from France in my Geometry class a couple years ago, but it seemed as if she didn't really bother to learn English… :P  
****I'm a Jara shipper too, so this should please you somewhat. :D**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** I'm sorry I'm making you feel bad for Albus! I ship Fabina no doubt, but I kinda like the chemistry between Nina and Albus… hmm. I'll think of something.  
****I really want the Deathly Hallows DVD so badly. Maybe I'll get it for Easter, since my birthday's in a month from yesterday. :\**

**allyouneedislove1797:**** lol it's fine. :) My boyfriend read the first one (****House of Return****), but he didn't read this because he doesn't have enough time on his hands, unlike myself. :D (He's the one in the black shirt in my avatar - I'm the one in the blue dress and silver bag).**

**charn14:**** I don't think I can give you any of the Harry Potter or House of Anubis characters, because I don't own them. J.K. Rowling owns the HP characters (and so does Warner Bros.), and whoever created HoA owns them, so… sorry. :(  
****You'll just have to keep reading with the whole Jara-ness. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: House of Hurt**

Mara's POV:

I sat in the Ravenclaw common room, surrounded by my schoolwork. Patricia, Emma and Ashlie were playing Exploding Snap, and Jerome was talking to the Scamander twins about Quidditch.

"I'm telling you!" Lorcan exclaimed. "Viktor Krum - Rose's mum went with him to the Yule Ball back during the Triwizard Tournament! And my mum helped Harry Potter with Dumbledore's Army in their fifth year!"

"It's true," Lysander admitted, twirling his wand. "We're the children of legends."

"Oh whatever," Jerome scoffed. He got up from his squashy armchair and made his way over to me. "Mara?"

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up from my History of Magic textbook. "What is it?"

"Can we talk?"

I sighed. _It looks like I won't be getting any work done after all,_ I thought. "Sure, why not? What's going on, Jerome?"

"Well," he sat down beside me, and I was forced to shove my schoolwork to the floor and coffee table. "Mara, why'd you break it off with Mick?"

_Ugh. I knew this would be coming._ "Jerome…"

"Mara," he scooted closer. "What's wrong?"

"Jerome, I… I think-" _There's no way I can get up the courage to tell him this. God…_

"Mara…" he whispered.

He cupped my face in his hands and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. After getting over the initial shock, I kissed back.

In my opinion, it was a hell of a lot better than kissing Mick.

"Ooooooh." There was a chorus of oh's and ah's from our surrounding housemates.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Patricia!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously. "Er…"

_"Mara!"_ she shouted, glaring daggers. "What the-"

"Trixie," Jerome intervened, getting up and standing protectively in front of me. "I - We… Uh…"

"Save it, Jerome." And with that, she stalked off angrily up the staircase and to our dormitory, slamming the door behind her quite loudly.

Lorcan and Lysander coughed in unison, then said "Awkward."

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted, grabbing my school supplies and running up to my dormitory.

The dormitory I shared with Patricia.

Oh this was _not_ going to go well.


	30. House of Annoyance

**Oh hey! What's up?**

**Here's chapter 30. Enjoy it please? (:**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**allyouneedislove1797: Yay? I'm glad you're speechless. In a good way.**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade: "YES! FINALLY!" lol Jerome's an idiot, sorry. You'll find out more in this chapter, don't worry. :)**

**And publish more of your stories! I love them.**

**rducky: OMG I LOVE HIM! Ahaha YES, he is following me. Though he hardly ever tweets, the novelty of it all is just freaking amazing.**

**And I heart Jara too!**

**Delena-Spuffy: I watched all of it, but he wasn't in it. I think he'll be in the next episode, or a couple coming up. I don't know. But personally, I think the show's good… they're just overdoing the whole sex thing. :\**

**charn14: Exactly!**

**izzi08: I'm glad you love it! Thank you!**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: Ah I love your long reviews! I cried with Dobby died too, and I cried when they were torturing Hermione in Malfoy Manor. I don't know, I think I cried through most of it… it was so sad. :(**

**I'm glad you like the references to the past! That's what I was going for too. And I like both Jara and Jatricia, but I find Mara to be better off with Jerome compared to Mick, and Patricia… Well, I feel bad for her being all alone, but maybe she'll find love someday. Who knows?**

**sky651: Uh… is that a good thing?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Albus: She owns nothing. Now can I go back to sleep?**

**Me: Yes. Thanks, Al.**

**Albus: No problem. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: House of Annoyance**

Mara's POV:

"Patricia, please listen to me!" I exclaimed.

We were sat up in our dormitory; myself on the edge of my bed and Patricia sitting on hers. The curtains around her Four-Poster were drawn shut, so she wouldn't even look at me. I sighed, annoyed.

"Mara, shut up," she muttered.

"Patricia! Just for the record, _he_ kissed _me_!"

"But _you_ kissed _back_!" she shouted.

"But… Ugh!" _This is _never_ going to get resolved._

"Look," she said, pulling the drapes open enough to poke her head out. "You shouldn't have kissed him. I thought we were _friends_!"

"PATRICIA!" I had had the last of it. "FOR THE LAST TIME! _He_ kissed _me_! My _God_! _What_ do I have to do to make you _believe_ me?"

"I saw it. But you shouldn't have kissed back."

She closed the drapes again.

"Okay," I said, trying to act calm. "Let's reason with each other, yeah?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna leave now?"

"Well this is my dormitory too, so no."

"Ugh."

She pulled the drapes apart, got up, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door.

"Okay," I said to myself, lying back on my bed. "What to do now?"

The journal on my bedside table vibrated. I shook my head, opening it to find a message from Jerome.

**(A/N: **_Mara = Italic Underlined__**; Jerome = Bold Italic)**_

**_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done… Well, you know._**

_No, really? Now Patricia wants to kill me. I mean, you could've AT LEAST remembered you were dating her. What the hell was that, Jerome?_

_**I don't know. I guess I just let my feelings take over in the heat of the moment. I was a total idiot. I'm so, so sorry Mara.**_

_You should be apologizing to Patricia, not me. Honestly. I can't believe you._

**_I know I'll have to do a lot to make it up to both of you, and I understand that completely. My stupid teenage hormones just took over is all. I should've known better. But Mara…_**

_What? What is it now?_

_**For the record, and don't tell Patricia this, but… I've had feelings for you since you were first with Mick back at Anubis House. I just didn't know how to tell you, then that meathead came back and everything just got so complicated.**_

Wow. Well, I really don't know what to say about that. Hmm.

_Wait a minute,_ I thought. _If he's liked me back when we were at Anubis… That explains why he attempted to ask me out on a date off-campus that one time! Oh, stupid, _stupid_ Mara!_

_I… Um. Jerome?_

**_Yes?_**

_Don't you think it would be easier if we talked about this in person rather than writing it back and forth?_

_**Oh. Right, sorry. Meet me downstairs - outside of Ravenclaw Tower. Okay?**_

_Alright. See you in a few minutes._

I closed the journal, stuck it back on my bedside table, and went downstairs to greet the awkwardness that would most likely be hanging in the air around the common room.

Sure enough, I was right.

"Where are you going?" Lysander asked.

"Out," I replied, not even turning to look at him. "Why?"

"Just wondering is all," Lorcan answered. "Have fun."

I heard Patricia grumbling to herself about something incoherent, but I was sure I didn't want to hear what it was anyways.

As soon as I was out of the common room, I spotted Jerome leaning against the wall opposite the entrance.

"Hi," I said, walking over to him.

"Hey," he greeted, straightening up and looking me over. I stiffened. He stepped forward.

"Listen," I said sternly, stopping him in his tracks. "You need to talk to Patricia."

"I know," he replied. "I just don't know what I'm going to say to her."

"Tell her how you really feel?" I suggested. He snorted.

"Mara. If I do _that_, she'll kill me. Or have me sent to St. Mungo's at the least."

"Well, it's your only chance to set things right! Do whatever you want, Jerome, but I think your best option is talking to her! If you _really_ love me…"

"I do, Mara! It's just… Well, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here."

"What d'you mean?"

"You and Patricia… I think I may have feelings for both of you."

_Of course. So cliché of him._ "Well I'm not doing anything until you talk to her and get your emotions in check."

"I understand. But…"

"But what?" By now, we were about six inches apart, and I had my arms crossed over my chest, glaring at him. He moved closer.

And then, he kissed me. Again.

I had _such_ conflicted feelings about it. Trust me.

"Ouch," someone muttered. We broke apart and I wheeled around to come face-to-face with none other than Alfie and Fabian.

"How are you _here_?" Jerome asked.

"Just passing through…" Alfie trailed off, sniggering. "How's lovey-dovey land?"

"Shut _up_, Alfie," Fabian said, elbowing him. "Er, why were you two snogging? Jerome, I thought you and Patricia were together."

"Well," I started off, "that's not happening right now is it? I mean, Patricia won't even _look_ at me now, let alone talk to me. It's all his fault."

"Mate," Fabian started off, turning to face Jerome. "You _have_ to get your priorities straight."

"But Mara," Jerome started off, "you kissed me back."

"But Jerome," I countered, "you kissed me _first_."

"Both of you are idiots," Fabian muttered. Alfie just rolled his eyes and twirled his wand. "Anyways, we'll be heading back to Gryffindor Tower now. Bye."

"Wait! How's Nina?" I asked.

"She's been better. Still healing, but she's alright. Albus is doing better than she is, but I'm guessing it's because she got hurt more than he did… and she had that gash in the back of her head…" I saw the look of pain and worry on Fabian's face before he averted his gaze to the floor, studying his shoes. "Anyways, we should be going."

"Right," Jerome said. "And we should be getting back into our common room. Come along, Mara."

And with that, we bid Fabian and Alfie goodnight, and returned to the loud and bustling Ravenclaw common room.


	31. House of Routine

**Oh hi! =D**

**So. Here's Chapter 31! Enjoy it. (:**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**allyouneedislove1797:**** Yes, I did take that quote (or tried to) from when Ron said it in… Sorcerer's Stone, I believe? And thank you! My goal is to manage those love triangles perfectly. :)**

**izzi08:**** Of course there's drama! I mean, it's HoA and Harry Potter. What else would there be?**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** Yes, Jerome and Mara are idiots. And I still adore Fabian, no matter what amount of pain I'm putting him through. And Patricia will find love eventually, don't worry. :)  
****Also, no problem! I love your stories, and you review mine, so why not return the favor?**

**rducky:**** I love Jerome, but I like Fabian better. You're right though - he is gorgeous. And stupid. What a great combination! :P**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I'm glad you like it, and all the references! Don't worry, Joy's trail is really coming up. :)  
****I cried during a good portion of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. I can't wait to see Part 2, but I'm bittersweet about it due to the fact it's the last movie.**

**charn14:**** Yes, that was taken from whatever movie it was said in. I don't think the quote's direct, but still. :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**James: Hi! So, Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything except her ideas, this plot line, and Logan.**

**Me: Although, I do have to give credit once again to ****allyouneedislove1797**** for creating Logan in the first place and giving me his rights. :) Now R&R please!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: House of Routine**

Fabian's POV:

About a week had passed, and slowly but surely, Nina and Albus were getting better. The rest of Sibuna, the Weasley's, James and Lily, as well as Mr. And Mrs. Potter were all there, going in and out periodically and in groups.

The Hogsmeade visit was two days ago. Everyone else went, but I'd decided to stay behind. Professor McGonagall had given us permission herself to let us go, but I didn't want to see anything there unless Nina was with me. I felt bad that her and Al were all cooped up in the hospital wing, so I spent part of the day visiting them. The other parts were spent wandering around the castle, and sitting up in the library trying to finish some coursework.

"Are you okay, Fabian?" Amber asked. We were heading back to Gryffindor Tower with Alfie and Mick, having all finished dinner. We didn't really know when Al and Nina would be out of hospital, so we've all just stuck together. The Weasley's and Lily and James were right behind us.

"I just miss her, Amber," I admitted. We had reached The Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked monotonously.

"Potterwatch," we all said, equally as dull. She glared at us before the portrait swung open.

I thought my eyes were deceiving me for a moment, because as soon as we climbed through the portrait hole, I saw Nina and Albus sitting in chairs by the fire, talking. They were a good five feet or so away from each other, and Nina's face lit up as soon as she saw me.

"Nina!" I exclaimed, dropping my stuff on a table and running over to her. "How are you feeling? Madam Pomfrey let you and Albus go?"

"Fabian!" She slowly got up and hugged me. I steadied her because she was off-balance. "Yeah she did. She told me not to return to lessons until Thursday, but Albus is going back tomorrow."

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," I whispered, pulling away ever so slightly. I pressed my lips softly against hers, gently snaking my arms around her waist. I felt her smile during the kiss.

"I am too," she replied, pulling back the tiniest bit. She rested her forehead against mine. "I'm glad I'm out of there - it was so lonely. Although, Albus did keep me company… but I missed you so much, Fabian."

"But… but I visited you almost every day," I replied, a small smile tugging at my lips. "How could you possibly miss _me_?"

She leaned her head against my chest and I hugged her closely. "I guess I just can't get enough of you," she said.

"You two are _so_ cute!" Dominique exclaimed, tapping me on the shoulder. "Oh, and Fabian? Aren't you going to tell Nina…?"

"Tell me what?" Nina asked. My smile grew.

"Rose and I copied all our notes onto two separate rolls of parchment in the time that you and Albus have been in hospital," I told her. "I'll give you yours later, or whenever you feel like revising."

"Okay," she replied. "Thanks, Fabes."

"Now, Dominique," I said, turning to her. "Don't you have something to do? Like… read _Witch Weekly_ with Amber?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Bye!" With that, Dom strolled off to find Amber.

"Okay," I turned back to Nina. "Do you want to stay here, or are you up for a little walk around the grounds?"

"Actually, I think I'll just stay in the common room for a bit if that's okay with you. I'm still really tired."

"That's fine. Do you want to sit by the fire?"

"Sure."

We sat on what our housemates had dubbed our "usual sofa" and just talked for a while. I got out some homework to complete, and she sat beside me, mulling over the rolls of notes I handed to her.

"So…" she started off, skimming one from Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Boggarts."

"Mhm," I replied, finishing a sentence in my Charms assignment. "They're really creepy."

"What's yours?" she asked, putting the notes down on the coffee table.

"Um…" I wasn't sure if I should tell her. I turned to face her fully, pushing my work aside. "It was me. But… I wasn't with you. My boggart was of me, alone. And you… dead."

I saw a plethora of emotions come and go across her face. They ranged from concern, to sadness, to love.

"Wow," was all she managed to whisper.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, getting lost in her beautiful eyes.

"Mine would be the same thing," she said, breaking the silence. "Except it would be me without you… you get it."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead, rubbing small circles in her back.

"Aww," Roxanne said, coming over and sitting with us.

"Roxie, is there ever a such thing as privacy around here?" I asked.

"Please don't call me that, Fabian," she answered. "And no. Hence why people leave their common rooms to head off to broom closets and the Room of Requirement."

I sighed. She took out some homework and began writing.

"How are you, Nina?" she asked, looking up from her books.

"I've been better," Nina answered sleepily, yawning the slightest bit. "How about you?"

"I'm okay. Just overwhelmed with work is all."

"Ugh, don't even remind me. I have so much coursework to make up."

"You'll do fine, Nines," I assured her. "I'll help you with it if you want."

"I would too," Roxanne offered, "but you're doing more advanced courses than I am."

"It's okay, Roxie," Nina answered.

"Don't call-" she was about to tell her off for calling her by the hated nickname, but shut her mouth and turned back to her work. "Never mind."

"Sorry."

We continued working for a bit, then everyone dispersed to do their own things - some went to play a huge game of Exploding Snap, Mick, Amber and Alfie came over to talk to us, and we ended up in our own, smaller game of Exploding Snap. Mick won of course.

The grandfather clock in the common room chimed ten, and a lot of the lower years went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Don't you think it's weird that we're not hearing Victor's ten o' clock pin-drop speech anymore?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah," Mick answered, leaning back agains the coffee table. He and Alfie were sitting on the floor and Amber was next to Nina and I on the sofa.

"I do too," Amber replied, brushing her hair while looking into a small handheld mirror. "But Victor was so creepy. Now every time ten o' clock happens, I think of his pin-drop speech."

"And those long nights after midnight sneaking around, trying to find the puzzle pieces and solve the mystery," Nina chimed in.

"Yeah, and you guys never included Mara and I in that," Mick grumbled.

"Sorry, but the less who knew, the better," I explained, tightening my grip on Nina's shoulders. "Besides. You know now. Isn't that good enough?"

"I guess."

Just then, Sibuna flew through a window and landed on Nina's shoulder. I cautiously reached over and untied the rolled-up piece of parchment from her leg.

"It's from McGonagall," I told them, skimming through the note. "She says… the hearings will be on Saturday. We'll tell everyone else tomorrow at breakfast."

"Saturday? Isn't that kind of soon?" Amber asked. "I'll have to find something to wear!"

"Oh God," Mick and Alfie muttered in unison.

"We have to tell Patricia, Mara and Jerome as well," Nina said. "And that group of Ravenclaw girls."

"We'll do that when we tell the others tomorrow," I told her. "But for now," I wrote a reply on a spare piece of parchment, attached it to Sibuna's leg, and she flew off out the window to deliver it to McGonagall. "I'm getting tired."

"Same," everyone else agreed.

We all said goodnight, and Nina and I kissed. Everyone else went up to their dormitories, but her and I stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"Of course, Love. Get some sleep. You deserve it," I told her, hugging her back and kissing her forehead.

"I will, I promise. I'm so tired."

"Well in that case…" I swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs, bridal-style. She had this huge grin on her face and wrapped her arms around my neck to keep from falling. Once we were at the landing separating the girls' and guys' dorms, I set her down gently and we kissed again.

"Goodnight, Fabian," she whispered, turning down her hall.

"Goodnight, Nina. I love you," I whispered back.

"I love you too."

I slowly started walking back to my dormitory.

_I'm glad we're getting back into a routine,_ I thought.

As soon as I entered my room, I changed out of my school robes and flopped down onto my bed, a deep, dreamless sleep taking its toll on me.


	32. House of Ready

**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! I really only need one more vote though.**

**Right. Now that that's out of the way…**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade: Thank you! I do try to please. :)**

**rducky: Yes, it's adorable times two! And fluffy. And… fluffy! XD**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Fred: YESSS! I'M DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Okay Fred… So are you actually going to do it?**

**Fred: Yes! Okay guys, so Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own ANYTHING, except her ideas, the plot line, and Logan. TAKE THAT, SOCIETY!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: House of Ready**

Nina's POV:

It was Friday night. The night before the hearing.

The whole Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry had reached its all-time peak. We were at boiling point, here.

Members of our House were forced to stay as far away from Slytherins as possible, due to the impending threat of one of them cursing us into next month. This didn't go down well with Rose and Scorpius.

"This is so _stupid_!" Of course, Rose had taken it upon herself to complain about it from the Great Hall, all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. "I mean, it's not like we're going to _kill_ each other or anything. We're _dating_! Why can't McGonagall _see_ that?"

"Because, Rosie," Albus cut in, clearly getting tired of it just like the rest of us. "No one else knows about you two except for us, Teddy, Victoire, and Uncle George. Your mum and dad don't know, _my_ mum and dad don't know, and Neville - er, Professor Longbottom - doesn't know either. So why on _earth_ would McGonagall be in on your dating scene?"

"Albus! This is serious!" she shouted.

I was getting a headache.

"Will you two just calm down?" Fabian asked, shooting a glare at them. They walked behind us; him and I were leading the way. "You're giving Nina a headache."

"Sorry," they muttered.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked. We've been standing outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower for a good five or six minutes.

"Oh, sorry," I told her. "Potterwatch."

Again, The Fat Lady gave us a reprimanding glare, then the portrait swung open.

We were bombarded with questions by our fellow housemates as soon as we climbed through the portrait hole.

"What are you planning on saying?"

"What d'you think Joy's verdict will be?"

"How… How are you going to _do_ this?"

"Have you ever been to the Ministry? I have, loads of times. It's well nice. My mum works there."

"Do you think she'll be put back in Azkaban?'

"What about Logan? Will he be punished more harshly than Joy?"

"When-"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" James and Rose shouted. Instantly, everyone asking questions ceased their talking. It was mostly the lower years, but some people from our year, as well as some Sixth and Seventh Years also joined in.

"Thank you," Rose said. "Now. All of you. Shoo. You have homework to complete."

Everyone groaned, then went off in separate directions. Most of them did everything but their homework.

My group of friends and I chose our usual spots by the fire, spreading our bags and books out all over the place. I picked up a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, and began reading.

"Ministry Hearing Back On for Tomorrow," I read aloud. "What the hell."

"Whoever reports these things really knows how to get their news, and fast," Alfie commented.

Jerome, Mara and Patricia's owl, Anubis, flew through the window at that exact moment. I untied the piece of parchment attached to his leg and unrolled it, reading it aloud.

"Meet us in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes."

"Well," Mick started, packing his stuff back into his messenger bag. "Let's go! Come on."

"We can't just go _now_," Fabian hissed. "What if someone sees us?"

"Use the Map," Albus suggested, coming to sit with us. "Here."

He rummaged through his bag, producing the Marauder's Map, handing it over to me. "You know what to do?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied, stuffing the parchment into my pocket. "You guys coming with us?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" he trailed off, looking around at all of us, uncertain. "Isn't this just an Anubis thing?"

"Sibuna," Amber told him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "We'll explain later."

With that, Al shook his head, and the five of us climbed through the portrait hole, exiting Gryffindor Tower.

"If you think I'll be here when you get back-" The Fat Lady muttered, watching us disappear around the corner. We chose to ignore her.

"If we get locked out of Gryffindor Tower," Mick said, "we'll just stay in the Room of Requirement for the night. No big deal, right?"

"Exactly," Alfie agreed.

Soon enough, I'd used the Map and located where we needed to be, dodging Filch, Peeves, and Mrs. Norris in the process.

The door to the room was already there.

Opening it hesitantly, we poked our heads in and saw Jerome, Mara and Patricia, all sitting on opposite sides of the room from each other. You could just see and feel the tension hanging in the air.

"Uh…" Fabian started off, walking into the room with the rest of us at his heel. It was large, and it looked a lot like what I thought was the Ravenclaw common room. "Guys?"

"Hi," Patricia greeted us, looking up from her copy of _The Daily Prophet_. "What's up?"

"Why are you…?" I wanted to ask why they all weren't sitting near each other or talking, but Fabian leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Jerome kissed Mara, Patricia saw, now they're all at odds," he explained. I nodded in understanding.

"He's an idiot," I whispered back. This caused Fabian to giggle slightly.

We took in the armchairs by the roaring, warm and cozy fire. The other three came over to join us, and in no time, we all had copies of _The Daily Prophet_ spread out all over the table.

"What're we gonna do?" Alfie asked. "I mean, it's not like we can just say _anything_. This is the Ministry of Magic!"

"We know that, Alfie," Patricia shot back, giving him a look that had 'don't annoy me' all over it.

"Well," I started off, breaking up their small argument. "I'm pretty sure we just tell them what really happened. I mean, McGonagall's going too, and so are the teachers that were involved… I just don't wan to have to face Logan again."

"Nina," Fabian reached for my hand, grasping it tightly. "Look at me."

I did, and as soon as our eyes locked, all my troubles seemed to float away.

"He won't touch you. Everyone is going to make _sure_ of that. Plus, he and Joy have probably been around the Dementors so much, they don't know what the hell will be going on around them."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Mara cut in. "I've read about the Dementors, as well as Azkaban. When I went to the library yesterday, I checked out a few books on them." She produced two books from her bag, one of them being about Dementors and the Dark Arts, and the other being about what they do to prisoners in Azkaban. Then she pulled out a third one - our Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. "They all say that, while being around Dementors so much will make a person lose their sanity, it takes a while for that to happen. They won't just go insane overnight and wake up being all disoriented. I think the books said it took a month or so for the affect to start to take its toll. The only thing that will fully suck out their souls, would be the Dementor's Kiss."

"You really are smart, Mara," Mick muttered. I noticed he wasn't making eye contact with her, Patricia, or Jerome as well. I guess she broke it off to figure out her feelings for Jerome, but since he's dating Patricia…

"Has everyone _finally_ gone mad?" Fabian spoke my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked, looking up from his wand. He was twirling it around between his fingers.

"I mean you four!" he swept his arm around, pointing at Jerome, Mara, Patricia, and Mick. "You need to figure out whatever issues you have with each other, and stop making it so awkward for the rest of us! Alfie, Amber, Nina and I haven't done anything to deserve sitting here, trying to figure out this whole Ministry Hearing thing while you all glare at each other, muttering insulting comments about the others under your breath!"

We all stared at him in shock. I knew I was upset about the whole Mick/Mara/Patricia/Jerome love square type-thing, but Fabian had actually voiced what the rest of us, including the Weasleys and Potters, had been thinking since Mara and Mick broke up. Now there was just a whole huge slew of drama unfolding, and we really didn't need any of it right now.

"We don't need this," I said quietly. They all turned to face me. "We don't need you guys fighting, at each other's throats - well, you _would_ be, if you were actually talking to each other. But you're not. So why don't you all act like mature adults and handle this, rather than giving each other the cold shoulder?"

"She kissed Jerome!" Patricia exclaimed, pointing a threatening finger at Mara.

"Jerome kissed _me_!" Mara countered, brandishing her wand. "You _know_ that!"

"Mara, put you wand away, please," I said soothingly. She turned, glared at me, then reluctantly stuffed it back into her robes' pocket. "Thank you."

"Look," Fabian said, trying to refocus our attention to the problem at hand. "Can we figure out all this another time, please? The hearing's tomorrow! I know we know what we're going to say, but-"

"What if the Ministry doesn't take any of it into account and sends Logan and Joy back here to continue their lessons?" Amber asked, cutting him off.

"Amber, they're not going to do that," Jerome answered. "Plus, we have Harry on our side. He's the head of the Auror Office. And I'm pretty sure Ron and Hermione are on our side too, as well as all their kids."

"True," I agreed, looking back down at my copy of _The Daily Prophet_. I kept skimming over the head article, talking about the hearing. "We're in for a long day tomorrow."

"Which is exactly why we should get some rest," Mick muttered. "Let's go back to Gryffindor Tower. Come on."

Reluctantly, we all got up and headed out of the Room of Requirement, towards our separate House common rooms.

"So," Alfie started off, breaking the awkward silence.

"Alfie, if you say _anything_ having to do with what I should do about the whole Mara thing, I _swear_-" Mick threatened, clenching his fists.

"Whoa, mate! I wasn't going to say anything! Relax!"

We had reached the portrait of The Fat Lady, and sure enough, she was there.

"Potterwatch," Mick grumbled. The portrait swung open, and we all climbed through the hole, into the half-empty common room.

The only people there to greet us were the Weasleys and Potters.

"Hey," Fred said, looking up from his copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Albus sat with him, bent over a copy of _Which Broomstick?_ with James muttering to himself about the next Quidditch match, which coincidentally was against Slytherin.

"Hi," Mick muttered, stalking off up the stairs to his dormitory. "Night."

"What's his problem?" Lucy asked, playing a game of Exploding Snap with Lily, Dominique, and Roxanne.

"He's just mad about this whole Jerome/Mara/Patricia love triangle that he's obviously been roped into since he used to date Mara, but then she broke up with him and Jerome kissed her, when he was _clearly_ dating Patricia, and-" Amber kept rambling in so much, I had to whip out my wand and cast a _silencio_ spell on her.

"Thanks," Hugo said cheerily.

"No problem. Now, I'm going to bed. Night, guys. See you in the morning." I took out my wand again, granting Amber the ability to talk.

"Good night, Nina. Sleep well," Fabian told me, hugging me close and leaning in for a kiss. We did, and it took longer than I'd expected to finally break apart.

I guess what really did it was everyone aww'ing at us, and then a few people coughed or cleared their throats in a very obvious manner.

I giggled. "Night, Fabes. See you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too."

We hugged once more, then I grabbed Amber by the arm, pulling her up the stairs with me. Rose followed suit, and as soon as we entered our room and changed, I fell right asleep.

I felt I was ready for whatever tomorrow would bring… but I was still a bit nervous about it nonetheless.


	33. House of Hearings

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Two of my friends and one of my cousins came over and we all went to the mall and for ice cream/smoothies and whatnot… then we came back to my house and had a heated discussion about who made us cry the most when they died in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.**

**Also, thanks to my cousin, I'm now gonna start reading the _Immortal Instruments_ series. :)**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Sorry - I have no patience to reply at the moment. :P**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Scorpius: She doesn't own anything. K guys? Good.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: House of Hearings**

Nina's POV:

I was more nervous than when we crept up to that warehouse when Rufus held Mick and Mara captive.

Today was the day of the hearing.

_The_ hearing.

I got up early and spent a few hours in my dormitory, getting ready with the rest of my roommates. Tarra wasn't going, but she gave us her opinion on what not to wear.

"Bring your wands," she said. "Rose, I know you already know that, but… Even though it's the Ministry, bring them just in case. No witch or wizard should _ever_ be without their wand."

"Good to know," Amber replied, putting on some eyeshadow. "Nina, can I do your makeup?"

"Sure."

After Amber had attacked me with makeup and Dominique's magical hair straighteners, we met up with the guys at the bottom of the staircase.

They all had suits and ties on, and Fabian looked especially handsome. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, taking my hand. I saw him stuff his wand into his pocket.

"You look great, Nines," he said as we made our way out of Gryffindor Tower and to McGonagall's office.

"Thanks. You do too."

We spent most of the walk in silence, the occasional muttering going on. I was surprised to see Roxanne wearing something that didn't have any chains or skulls on it, and she'd abandoned her combat boots for tasteful heels.

We had reached the gargoyles outside McGonagall's office.

"Uh… Does anyone know the password?" I asked. Just then, the door opened and Scorpius was on the other side.

"Hey," he greeted us nonchalantly. "Come on, we're going to be late. We'll be traveling via the Floo Network."

"Scorp!" Rose exclaimed, running towards him and hugging him tightly. They kissed, and I heard all of Rose's family members groan. The rest of us giggled.

We'd stepped into the office and were greeted by Mara, Jerome, Patricia, the other Ravenclaw girls, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny appeared too, and she smiled as she saw Albus was well.

"Ready to go?" McGonagall asked, administering the Floo Powder.

We all nodded.

"Very good. Now, when the flames appear, say _Ministry of Magic_! Got it?"

Again, we all nodded.

I thought I'd gotten over the stomach-turning nausea that came with traveling in the Floo Network. I was wrong.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, I was pleased to see everyone else was already there.

We were in a long hall. There were fireplaces everywhere, and other people were emerging from them, probably going to work. People stood on the side, selling copies of _The Daily Prophet_. There was a huge sculpture in the middle of the room - I guessed we were in some sort of atrium. Near the stone sculpture/fountain, there was also a humungous photo of the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Come along," McGonagall said, leading our large group through the other Ministry workers. We made our way to what looked like an old freight elevator.

It was an old freight elevator… for the most part. Apart from the twisting, turning, and going at warp speed, it was just a normal elevator.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement," a lady's voice came out of nowhere, and the doors opened automatically to yet another long hall.

"We'll be heading to one of the courtrooms," Harry said. He and McGonagall walked in front, and the rest of us just trailed behind him. "The trial starts in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Mara asked. "Aren't we kind of cutting it close?"

"Not really," he answered, stopping at a door and turning to face us. "When I had my hearing as a Fifth Year, I arrived literally as it was starting. Now," he opened the door. "Let's go."

The room was round. Many, many Ministry officials sat in the stands surrounding the perimeter. There was a lone chair in the middle of the room, probably being used for whoever they called up to speak. I spied Minister Shacklebolt sitting at a high table with a few select people on either side of him.

We followed Harry and McGonagall to an empty section of the stands, presumably for us. Minister Shacklebolt called the court to order.

"The trial of Mercer and Cooper vs. Hogwarts is now in session," he said, his voice booming.

Most of the hearing went by without a problem. Then Joy was called to the stand.

"I think I was under the _Imperius_ Curse," she said sweetly.

"Not very likely," Patricia muttered. Everyone else told her to shush.

"Miss Mercer," Minister Shacklebolt started, "we have evidence here from many, many witnesses that you were indeed not under the _Imperius_ Curse. Neither you, nor Mr. Cooper, were being influenced in any way by magical means."

"But-"

"Miss Nina Martin, will you please come to the stand?" he asked, disregarding Joy's plea to be heard.

Nervously, I got up and made my way to the lone chair in the center of the room. I heard people whispering and muttering back and forth to each other, and Fabian gave me a reassuring smile when I turned back to look at them.

"Miss Martin," he started off, looking at me kindly. "Can you recall anything that happened on the night that Miss Mercer had performed the Cruciatus Curse on you?"

Holding back tears, I nodded ever so slightly.

"Are you able to share any of this information to the Court?"

"Yes, Minister." I looked around at my fellow peers and the adults here, watching the drama of the trial unfold. "I was minding my own business, Sir, sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, eating dinner with my housemates. Albus Potter noticed Joy coming up the aisle to our House Table, and she pointed at me threateningly. Fabian Rutter told her to leave me be and give me a break, because I clearly didn't do anything. He stood up protectively in front of me, but Joy shoved him aside.

"She whipped out her wand. I was too slow to grab mine to defend myself, but she'd already uttered the curse…" I trailed off, noticing the tears streaming down my face. It's a good thing I wore waterproof makeup.

During the time I was silently weeping, I felt two gentle hands, one on each of my shoulders. Looking up, I saw Albus on one side and Fabian on the other, staring determinedly up at Minister Shacklebolt.

"It's true," Albus told him, not even bothering to move when his father hissed for them to return to their seats. "We saw everything."

"I tried to stop her," Fabian continued, now choking back tears of his own. "I lunged at Joy. I wanted to disarm her, curse her back… Do something. But James, Albus and Mick held me back, restraining me. Professor McGonagall and a few of the other teachers appeared a few moments later and confiscated Joy's wand. Nina was put in the hospital wing for overnight observation, and Joy was punished severely."

"Thank you, Mr. Rutter and Mr. Potter," Minister Shacklebolt said. "Now, will the three of you kindly return to your seats?"

"I wanted to be dead," I whispered. I vaguely felt Fabian and Albus stiffen at that remark, and Fabian's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Pardon?" Minister Shacklebolt asked. "What was that, Miss Martin?"

I took a deep breath, then looked the Minister in the eye. "I wanted to be dead," I said more loudly now.

Glancing around the room, I noticed everyone's faces were filled with grief. Even the Ministry Officials looked bothered by my statement. The only people who looked totally normal, though, were Joy, Logan, and their parents.

"Miss Martin," a Ministry Official spoke up. "Miss Mercer had no right whatsoever to perform the Cruciatus Curse on you to the point where you'd be begging for death. She shouldn't have done, anyways, considering the act is illegal and there was no reason to attack you," I looked at her - she was a kind, older woman with dark brown hair pulled into a low bun under her hat. "Now, will the three of you please return to your places in the stands so we may call our next witness?"

We nodded, and the guys gently pulled me up. We walked back to our seats in silence.

"Will…" Minister Shacklebolt looked at a piece of parchment on the table in front of him. "Logan Cooper, please report to the stand?"

Going rigid, I watched Logan strut his way confidently up to the chair, take a seat, and glare at Minister Shacklebolt.

"Mr. Cooper," the Minister started off, "will you kindly tell everyone what in the world possessed you to break into Gryffindor Tower, the girls' dormitories nonetheless, and attack Miss Martin, all the while being in allegiance with Miss Mercer?"

"Joy made me do it," Logan muttered. He shifted uncomfortably. "Actually," he stopped fidgeting, speaking louder. "We both came up with the idea."

_As if I already didn't know that,_ I thought bitterly.

"What events caused you to plot Miss Martin's demise?" the Minister asked, looking at Logan sternly.

"Well. Joy was upset because of Nina being with Fabian. I'm good friends with Joy, and I didn't like seeing her upset. She wanted Fabian back, and we both planned an attack on Gryffindor Tower."

"I have the feeling he's not telling us the whole story, Minister," McGonagall spoke up.

Logan jumped out of his seat and pointed an accusing finger at me. I was very glad he didn't have his wand, otherwise I probably would've been dead.

"She couldn't even fight back!" he shouted. "This is your precious _Chosen One_? She doesn't even know what the _hell_ she's doing with all this magic being around her! Why even give her a _wand_? She _clearly_ doesn't know how to _use_ it properly."

At this, all of my friends stood up and started shouting insults at him, brandishing their own wands as well.

"Order!" Minister Shacklebolt shouted. "Order in the Courtroom!"

Finally, everyone calmed down and the attention was focused back on Logan.

"Now," the Minister continued, "Minerva is right. There must be another reason, Mr. Cooper, for breaking and entering, removing a charm, and physically abusing three students with magic."

"I just felt like it!" he exclaimed. "My prime target was Nina, but then _those two_ got in the way!" He turned and pointed at Albus and Fabian before facing the Minister again.

"Mr. Cooper," Minister Shacklebolt said calmly, "I hereby suspend you for one month from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will also not be allowed to perform magic in the month you are suspended, and your wand will be taken away from you until you re-enter the school."

The look on Logan's face was priceless.

"Miss Mercer, will you please return to the stand?" the Minister asked once Logan was dragged away by a few Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement Officials.

Begrudgingly, Joy appeared back at the chair, scowling down at the floor.

"What now?" she asked.

"Miss Mercer," McGonagall started off. "Other than your personal grudge against Miss Martin and Mr. Rutter, was there any other reason for attempted murder?"

"I hate them! They're always so good and proper! Nina has Fabian, and Albus is the son of the Boy Who Lived! Why aren't _I_ perfect like them? Why aren't _I_ special?"

"Is that what it is, Miss Mercer? Jealousy?"

Joy nodded, still scowling.

"Well," Minister Shacklebolt intervened. "I think we have almost everything here… Although, Miss Mercer, you do have a habit for causing problems. I honestly don't know what your punishment should be."

"Is he for real?" Alfie whispered. We all shook our heads, then refocused on Joy and Shacklebolt.

"Minister, if I may?" Harry intervened. Kingsley nodded. "Joy," he got up and walked over to her. "If we let you go back to Hogwarts, you will have a magical restraining order against Miss Martin, Mr. Rutter, their housemates, the girls from Ravenclaw who were witnesses to your accusations, and Mr. Scorpius Malfoy. Is that clear?"

"What's my other option?" she asked.

"Getting your wand snapped in half and being sent off to Azkaban. You wound't like that, would you?"

"I object!" Joy's father stood up and briskly walked to the middle of the room.

"Oh, this'll be good," Jerome muttered, smiling mischievously.

"Mr. Potter," Mr. Mercer started off. "I _will not_ have my daughter be sent off to Azkaban! Do I make myself clear?"

"Mr. Mercer," Harry countered, looking determined. "I said that was an _option_. Should she choose, she will return to school and have a magical restraining order put in place against her and the other students."

Just then, Fabian stood up.

"When you say 'magical restraining order', what do you mean, exactly?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mr. Rutter," Kingsley answered. "A magical restraining order means that, should Miss Mercer attempt to, say, stand beside you, she physically wouldn't be allowed to. Think of it as… a force field, if you will."

"A force field around us?" I asked.

"Basically, Miss Martin."

Fabian sat back down, and Harry continued talking to Joy and her father.

"Mr. Mercer, if you would kindly return to your seat…" he trailed off. Joy's dad reluctantly turned on his heel and walked back, muttering something to himself about fairness.

"Now," Minister Shacklebolt started, "this trial has come to an end. Should any of you have things you wish to discuss, or any questions about today's events, please feel free to speak with me, Professor Minerva McGonagall, or our Head of the Auror Office, Mr. Harry Potter and his assistant, Mr. Ronald Weasley. That is all. You may go."

"That's _it_?" Albus asked once we were all outside the courtroom.

"Apparently," James answered, checking his watch. "It's four o' clock now. That didn't take too long."

"What do you mean?" Lily wondered. "We've been here for four and a half hours!"

"Lilykins, you know most trials and hearings take longer than this," he answered, absentmindedly falling into lockstep with the rest of us. "I think it was so short because the evidence was all laid out in front of them. All they really had to do was call up witnesses, get more evidence to support their final rulings, then say what they were gonna do. No big deal, right?"

The rest of us muttered in reply, and I yawned slightly. I'd been up most of last night thinking about the trial and the whole Ministry thing… Now that it happened, I felt very relieved.

"Shall we head back to Hogwarts, now?" McGonagall asked. Again, she took the lead in making sure we didn't get lost in the Ministry.

We all nodded. She smiled kindly, leading the way back up to the atrium so we could take the Floo Network.

"Well, that was eventful," I muttered once we got off the elevator and were in the area where we came in.

"Yeah," Lucy answered. "I'm hungry."

"Well," Amber said, ignoring Lucy's ploy at getting food, "I think I'll head to the library when we get back.

I stared at her blankly. I think my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

"You… what?" I asked. I was lost for words. "The library? You?"

"Yes? Why do you ask?"

I looked around at everyone else. The Potters and Weasleys all wore the same masks of confusion that covered my face, while everyone else in Sibuna smiled knowingly at Amber. I was so lost.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked. We were in line to get Floo Powder and return to McGonagall's office.

"I'll fill you in when we get back to the common room," Fabian replied, kissing my cheek before stepping through the flames back to school.

_Okay,_ I thought. _These people have a lot of explaining to do._


	34. House of Knowing

**Hey! So I have a question. It has nothing whatsoever to do with this fanfic.**

**Have any of you read the _Gone_ novels by Michael Grant? I'm currently reading _Plague_ (the fourth one), and I think it's pretty good.**

**Just wanted to hear opinions of people who are reading/have read them is all. :)**

**Anyways, on to Reviewer Replies:**

**rducky: I take pride in teaching Amber new words. She could always use a bigger vocabulary… like learning what the word 'interrogate' means. :P**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: Good God that was a long review! But I like those. :)  
****I'm glad you loved the chapter so much! And I'd have to say I was sad about every person who died in Deathly Hallows… Although, if I had to pick a top three, it'd be Hedwig, Fred, and Dobby (not necessarily in that order).**

**izzi08: I cried when Dobby died too! Both in the book and in the movie.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Amber: I'M OFF TO THE LIBRARYYYY! Oh and Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Uh, thanks Amber. Now run along to that big place with all the books. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: House of Knowing**

Nina's POV:

After parting ways with Amber who had mysteriously vanished (voluntarily, I might add) to the library, our little group made its way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Okay," I said as soon as we were in the common room. We were the only ones there. "What the hell's going on? Amber just skipped off happily and voluntarily to the _library_. Has _she_ been put under the _Imperius_ Curse or something?"

"Well, we didn't want to tell you, but…" Alfie trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"Nina," Fabian walked over to me, took my hands, and led me over to a sofa. We sat down and faced each other. "I think we may have found the person who… who killed your parents."

I really didn't know how to react to that bit of news.

I just stared at him. Blank expression, wide eyes. My mouth opened, but no sound came out.

I turned to look at everyone else. Their faces were all identical masks of anticipation. Hugo squirmed a little. Mick coughed.

"What?"

I vaguely remember my mouth moving and sound coming out of it. Fabian's eyes went from worried, to a little _less_ worried.

"We…" he pulled out a book. "Here."

I took it, ignoring the title. Opening it up, I noticed there was a particular page marked with a ribbon. Turning to that page, my jaw dropped.

I read.

"On July 23, 1996…" I looked up. "I was just over a year old."

Everyone nodded.

"Powerful Pureblood witch and wizard, Mr. and Mrs. William and Jennifer Martin, were murdered by using one of the Three Unforgivable Curses, _Avada Kadavra_. The Dark Wizard who murdered them was-"

A lump formed in my throat. I couldn't breathe. Blinking back tears, I snapped the book shut and shoved it onto the floor, burying my face in my hands.

"Frederick Mercer."

_Joy's dad killed my parents._ I thought. _What has become of my life?_

"Nina?" Fabian asked hesitantly, gingerly picking up the book and stuffing it back into his messenger bag. "Nina… Are you alright?"

I just stared at him. Shell-shocked.

Then, the rage took over.

_"Joy's father freaking killed my parents!"_ I screeched, squinting in blind fury. I whipped out my wand.

"Nina! Put your wand away!" James warned. I vaguely felt someone try to pull it out of my hand, but I blasted them with a disarming charm.

"Nina!" Rose exclaimed. "You just threw James up against a wall!"

"Joy's _dad_. Killed. My parents." I repeated.

James got up and sauntered over.

"I'm sorry," I told him, not turning to look at whatever expression he wore.

"It's okay," he responded. "You were upset."

I broke down in tears.

* * *

A few hours had passed and I sat alone in the common room, facing away from everyone. I was on a windowsill, looking out over the darkened forms of trees and hills outside. The sun had set; the moon and stars shone piercing white against the pitch black sky.

No one bothered me. The only people I talked to were Fabian, Amber, Mick, Alfie, Rose, and Albus. Occasionally, Rose got messages from Scorpius in her journal asking what was up. I guess he had been informed of the recent development as well.

The whole school knew. The whole Wizarding World probably knew too, by now.

"How could he have gotten away with it?" I asked quietly, not particularly talking to anyone.

"The Ministry is corrupt sometimes."

I turned to see Albus, smiling faintly. He stood, looking tired. I motioned for him to sit next to me.

"I can kind of relate," he continued. "Well, that's a lie. My dad can. But you probably know all about that."

I turned away from him, focusing on a flickering torch on the opposite side of the room. He shifted and moved a bit farther away, sensing the need to give me space.

"I just… I don't know what to think here, Al," I told him. "If the Ministry had put Sirius Black in Azkaban because of their thinking he led Voldemort to Harry's parents and killed that group of Muggles, as well as Peter Pettigrew, then how in the _world_ could they not have figured out Frederick Mercer, Joy's dad, killed my parents?"

"I don't know, Nina. And I'm truly sorry."

"It's fine. I don't need anyone's pity."

"We're not pitying you." It was Fabian, speaking softly. He had appeared about a foot or so away out of nowhere. He looked at us, then took a seat on the other side of me. "We just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not."

"We've noticed," Albus half-whispered. I shook my head slowly, looking down at my hands.

"Guys!" Amber came running over to us with a book in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. "Look at these!"

She plopped down on the floor in front of us, legs crossed, opening the book to its marker and pointing to a passage. It had to do with Magical Law and counts against Dark Wizards who'd been convicted for murder.

I snatched the piece of parchment from her hand, smoothed it out, and read it silently.

"I guess the Ministry changed their mind," I said, feeling surprised. I passed the parchment around for Albus and Fabian to look at. "It says Joy's being put into Azkaban for three years for attempted murder."

_Wait a minute. Attempted murder,_ I thought.

The wheels in my head spun at top speed.

"Attempted murder!" I exclaimed. A few people meters away from us turned and stared at my sudden outburst, but quickly lost interest and went back to what they were doing.

"Me," I continued shakily. "Joy's dad… he tried to kill my parents. What if… What if he'd also tried to kill me?"

"You don't have any scars, do you?" Albus asked suddenly. I gave him a look and he apologized for blurting things out like that.

"No," I admitted. It was true - I didn't have any scars anywhere. Just a birthmark on my left shoulder. "But listen: Joy's father killed my parents. He hated them because, well, they were a powerful witch and wizard. Joy hates me…"

Trailing off, I think everyone realized where I was going.

Fabian spoke up. "If her father tried to kill you when you were young but didn't succeed, then Joy probably has the grudge against you for making her father fail in whatever plan he had. Hence why she's hated you and has been trying to get rid of you for so long. It all makes sense!"

"Wait a minute," Amber cut in, now looking confused. "If Joy and her dad are working together, then why did she tell Minister Shacklebolt and all those other important people that she did what she did out of jealousy?"

"Don't you get it, Amber?" I asked. She shook her head, as always. "Joy's father had her lie to cover them both! This explains why he was intervening in the trial."

"Even Draco Malfoy wasn't _that_ horrible to my father," Albus muttered. "At least, I don't think he was."

"The point is," Fabian said, ignoring Albus' internal debate, "we know now why Joy's been acting so witchy ever since she's returned to Anubis House. And more so when we ended up here. Thank God she's in Azkaban now."

"Why?" Amber asked. We just stared at her.

"Because now she can't harm Nina," Fabian replied, putting his arm around me and scooting closer. Albus and Amber smiled.

"Well, she can't harm me for three years," I put in dryly.

"Oh, she won't be harming anyone any time soon," Albus said. We looked at him, confused. "Dementors. They suck the life out of you, they do. Literally."

The four of us talked a bit more about Joy and everything else going on, as well as the whole Mara, Patricia and Jerome situation.

"Has anyone heard anything about it?" Amber asked.

We shook our heads.

In reality, I didn't care too much. I've been too busy with my life lately. You know… still making sure I _have_ a life to be busy with. Both Joy and Logan have almost killed me multiple times over the past week or two, and I couldn't really handle anything else having to do with drama.

In the end, we all said goodnight and retired to bed.

Although, one thought kept me up for a significant part of the night.

Now I knew it was Joy's father who had killed my parents. But what was his reasoning?


	35. House of Trying

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**I'm gonna watch ****Hetalia**** after I post this, since I apparently don't have HBO. Meaning no ****Game of Thrones**** for me. :(**

**Anyways, Reviewer Replies:**

**allyouneedislove1797:**** Aww, I got like, four email alerts of reviews from you! I felt so loved. :D  
****I'm so glad you love the story! And you can use Logan again in yours; I really don't care. :) You can even make him a nice person! Do whatever you want with him.**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I just love putting these twists in my story. I'm glad you liked it! And yes, Nina's story being similar to Harry's _might_ have a role in this… slightly. :P  
****Also, I hated Bellatrix and Voldemort, so their deaths I was very pleased about.**

**Anubisfan9080:**** Isn't that funny that you also read ****All Summer Long****? Wow, life is ironic and the world is small. Logan's being passed between Love and I like a ping-pong ball now. XD  
****I'm glad you liked my story _and_ read it all in a day! I'm very pleased. :3**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** Thank you so much! I try to keep the cliffhangers and everything in just enough to not bother people with them since it might take me a while to update, but I do enjoy putting the twists and cliffies in where people won't expect them. And I'm glad you loved the chapter! Thanks!**

**izzi08:**** Yes, Dobby was cute! May he rest in peace. :(**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: House of Trying**

Fabian's POV:

It was three in the morning.

Why was I awake at three in the morning? Well, I heard something downstairs, and when I sat up in bed to look around, Albus wasn't there.

Groaning, I got my slippers and robe, snatched up my wand, and tiptoed out of the dormitory, down the staircase, to find him by the fireplace with a handful of Floo Powder in his hand, the book we read from earlier in the other.

_"Muffliato,"_ I said. Then I turned to face Al. "Albus! What the hell are you _doing_?"

"Going home. I need to tell this to my dad! He'll make sure Joy and her father are locked up in Azkaban for good," he explained, staring hard at me.

"Well can't this wait until morning? And why are you doing this anyways? Have you seen how it's eating Nina up inside? If we have another trial _now_… She won't be able to take that and you know it."

"I know that, Fabian. But the longer we wait, the longer Joy's dad could be plotting to kill Nina! Or us!"

I guess he did have a point…

"Give it a week or two, tops." I told him. "Wait until Nina's calmed down a bit, okay? My journal buzzed earlier with a message from Amber, saying she was trying to comfort her. She was in their dormitory, crying. She feels betrayed."

"Well, I can totally understand how she'd feel that. My dad did too, when he found out Voldemort killed his parents. But Nina's older than he was when he found out, and she actually _knows_ Joy."

"It's a completely different situation for the most part, mate. Now… can we _please_ go back to bed? It's past three!"

"Oh, fine."

He emptied the Floo Powder back into the mantel's flowerpot, removed the _muffliato_ spell I'd cast, then we both quietly went back upstairs and to our room.

After that, I hardly got any sleep until it was time to get up for Sunday's brunch.

* * *

Nina's POV:

"You look horrible."

I was talking to Fabian at our House Table in the Great Hall. Everyone was eating brunch, and he walked in looking like a total mess. Bloodshot eyes, circles under his eyes, just a general exhausted demeanor…

I felt the same as he looked, and I _looked_ the same as he did too. Only Amber covered everything with makeup. The only sign of my tiredness were my eyes, but I'd deal with that after taking a well-needed nap.

"I hardly slept a wink last night," Fabian told me. "Albus was up and around in the common room at three in the morning, trying to go home."

"Why?"

He hesitated, glancing over at Al who was happily stuffing his face with food. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"He wanted to talk to his dad about the whole… you know," he said, eluding to the obvious fact that Joy's father had killed my parents.

I still have trouble getting over that. And I'm pretty sure I will for a long, long time.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"But," he continued, "I told him not to. Not now. You're not up for another trial - if there is another trial. I mean, the evidence this time is a lot more laid out and concrete than it was when we went to the Ministry yesterday. Plus, if it's in that one book that your parents… Well, maybe we can find other sources to say it's legit."

"I guess you have a point. We could probably go talk to McGonagall later."

"Do you want to?"

"Sure. We'll all go."

"We'll all go where?" Amber asked, butting into our conversation. She was fixing her makeup in a little handheld mirror.

"To McGonagall's office," I told her, taking a pastry and biting into it. "We wanted to see if she had any straightforward answers about why Joy's dad would kill my parents."

"But I thought she said she didn't know who killed them," Alfie chimed in.

"True. But _we_ know, so we'll just bring the book. It's hardcore evidence, written in print. In a book. We'll handle it."

He shrugged, then Mick looked up from his pumpkin juice and nodded, signaling his joining in on the plan.

"Can we come?" Rose asked, gesturing to her and Albus. I thought about it for a minute.

"Okay," I told them. "But no one else. Got it?"

Everyone else groaned. I noticed James slowly nodding, because since he was older, he understood. Fred seemed to as well, and so did Dominique. Somewhat. Tarra just looked indifferent.

Roxanne, Hugo, Lily and the younger Weasleys all looked dismayed, but I really didn't want anyone else involved.

Just then, Patricia strode over and plopped down on the other side of me. She groaned and held her head in her hands.

"You okay, Patricia?" I asked. She looked up, eyes tired and bloodshot.

"No," she answered plainly, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it. James and Rose just let her sit there, not bothering to send her back to the Ravenclaw Table. "It's the whole Mara and Jerome thing."

"Ah," I answered. "Amber?"

Amber took over.

"Okay," she started off, shoving her mirror in her pocket. "What's wrong now?"

"I still like him…"

"But?"

"But… I think I _may_ slightly fancy Lorcan Scamander."

Amber squealed. The rest of us covered our ears, and people at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables turned and stared.

"You like Lorcan!" Amber exclaimed. "That's _so_ cute!"

"Amber, quiet! I don't want him to know yet," Patricia muttered, getting up from her seat with her toast in hand. "I'll see you guys later. Bye."

She walked off without looking back.

"What?" Amber asked. We stared at her.

"You _really_ need to keep your mouth shut," Roxanne said, pouring marmalade on to her own piece of toast.

"Okay," I started, ignoring their back-and-forth. "We'll see McGonagall later. Clear?"

They nodded.

"Good."


	36. House of Rights

**So I messed up the title… I'm going to start reading _The Mortal Instruments_. As soon as I'm done with _Plague_.**

**Anyways. Here's chapter 36. :)**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**rducky: I didn't think of the DVD. That's actually a good idea. Thanks. :)**

**Anubisfan9080: Aww, thanks! I try to reply to every review I get without taking up too much space. And thank you so much for the compliment on my writing! I'm taking a Novel Writing class and everyone else loves it too. :) I'm so glad you loved the chapter!**

**allyouneedislove1797: I'm gonna call you Love from now on like everyone else does. :D And yes, the love triangle did become a square. Now there'll be more drama! XD  
****I'll clear up the whole Albus-bragging thing in this chapter. Rose needs to intervene and have a heart-to-heart with him no doubt.  
****I'm sorry you didn't have a good Easter! In my opinion, everyone should have a good Easter. :( And no, I don't think it's creepy that you think of me as a friend even though it's online. I think it's totally fine. :)**

**izzi08: lol Lorcan and Patricia may be a couple… you'll have to wait and see. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: House of Rights**

Rose's POV:

"I think you're bragging," I told Albus. We were walking up to the common room after brunch, the rest of the group hanging back to eat more.

Al stopped walking, turning to look at me.

"Huh?" he asked. "I'm not… What are you talking about?"

"Fabian and Nina told me you were comparing everything to your dad. Albus, Nina's situation, while it may be similar to Uncle Harry's, is totally different. Well, not _totally_ different, but for the most part it is."

"Rosie-"

"Al, listen."

He leaned back against the stone wall, the light of a torch above him casting shadows. "Okay. What do you have to say?"

"Give it a break! Leave them be… Or, well, come with us, but don't talk. Seriously. I love you and everything, but you really need to think of what you say before you say it."

"What do you think I'm _doing,_ Rose? Infesting their minds with dirtiness?"

"You have no right to brag, Albus."

"I wasn't bragging!"

"But you were comparing everything to your dad."

"Okay, Rose, I understand that. I'll stop doing it. I just won't even bring it up. I'm sorry… it kind of gets to your head sometimes, you know? Being the child of one of The Trio."

"No, Al, I don't get it. Although… Hugo does. Sometimes he's really cocky, but he's been doing good lately, so I guess I kind of understand. Sorry."

"It's fine. Just stop flipping out at me?"

"Deal."

People started leaving the Great Hall, filling the corridors with yelling and laughter.

"Hey," Nina said, passing us with her hand entwined in Fabian's. "What's up?"

"Not much," Albus answered, falling into step with them and walking on the other side of Nina. I sighed and walked beside him. "How about you?"

"Al…" I trailed off, giving him a look. He shrugged.

"Not too much," Fabian answered, yawning. Both he and Nina looked dead tired.

"You want to go take a nap?" I asked them. They nodded. "Okay. See you back in our room later then, Nina?"

She shook her head. "No," she said. "I think we'll just go sleep in the Room of Requirement."

"Aw, you want to be together do you?" I teased. Albus just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," they answered in unison. I chuckled.

"Alright," I told them, grabbing Al's arm and pulling him away. "See you later! No sex."

I didn't need to look back to realize they were probably blushing Weasley red, even though they weren't a part of our family.

"Rose," Albus started off, taking his arm back. "Where's Scorpius?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know," I answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Haven't seen him since yesterday."

"He's a Slytherin, Al. Probably in the dungeons in his common room or something. Why do you care so much?"

"Just out of curiosity, Rosie! Don't kill me. Plus, James said something about the Quidditch pitch last night and how our Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match is coming up soon. Scorp is a Seeker, like me, so…"

"You wanted to talk Quidditch tactics?" I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. Well, not _talk,_ more like… steal. Spy, if you will."

"You're so immature."

I walked away briskly, heading back to Gryffindor Tower. We all deserved a lot of rest after yesterday, and Nina kept me up half the night muttering to herself about betrayal and sobbing every so often. I felt really bad for her, but Amber took better control of the situation than I did. After all, they were close friends.

I figured I'd deal with it later. I had studying to do.

* * *

Nina's POV:

I opened the door to the Room of Requirement to find the same room that was there when Fabian had first showed me it existed. I sighed and flopped down in a squishy armchair.

"Why is everything so complicated, Fabian?" I asked. He came over and joined me, sitting on the arm of the chair and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know, Nines. I'm so sorry. If there was anything I could do…" he trailed off, looking down at his hand clenching the Marauder's Map.

I stared at it. "Why do you have that?"

"Albus never asked for it back." He smiled, unfolding it. "Who do you want to spy on?"

"Hmm…" I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know."

"How about James? He was saying something about Quidditch earlier. Maybe he gathered up the team and they're out on the pitch, practicing."

"Alright."

We focused on a dot that said James Potter, following it around the castle's corridors with our eyes. Fabian was right - he went around gathering Gryffindor's Quidditch team, leading them out and across the castle grounds to the field. Despite the fact that it was going to snow again later, I was pretty sure he forced them into it.

"He's way too hardcore about sports," I commented.

"Yeah," Fabian replied. "Mischief Managed." The Map closed.

I grinned. "That is so, so cool."

"Mhm. I should probably give it back to Albus, though," he said, putting the Map back in his robes' pocket.

I yawned from lack of sleep, and we both ended up curling up on the bed, fast asleep in minutes. His arms were wrapped around me, and I slept peacefully.

* * *

A few hours later, we ended up in McGonagall's office with the rest of the Gryffindor members of Sibuna. Like they'd said, Rose and Albus were there too.

"What brings you all to my office?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Rose produced the book. "Professor," she started off uneasily. "I think you may need to take a look at this…"

"Turn to the page with the ribbon in it," Amber told her.

She did. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh my…" she muttered, rereading the passage. She turned pages, kept going back to the marked one, reread the passage a fifth time, then closed the book and handed it back to Amber. "How could we have missed this?"

"So is he going to be put into Azkaban with Joy now?" Mick asked. "If so, I want to know so I can go for a jog outside."

"Mr. Campbell, please be patient and let me think," she replied sternly. Mick shut up instantly.

"Well?" Albus asked. "Personally, I think he deserves Azkaban. Maybe even the Dementor's Kiss."

"Mr. Potter, I'll have to go see Minister Shacklebolt and your father immediately. Judging by this book, Frederick Mercer will almost positively be put into Azkaban no matter what - there will be no trial. But I do have one question: Do you have any more evidence?"

"Yes," Fabian answered, letting go of my hand. He produced a few more books and pieces of parchment, as well as old articles of _The Daily Prophet_. McGonagall took them, rifled through them, then asked for the first book back.

"I'll contact the Ministry immediately. Run along." She shooed us out of her office, and we all walked back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, that's done," Albus commented, climbing through the portrait hole. "Oh, and has anyone seen The Map?"

Fabian and I exchanged glances. "Nope," we answered in unison, taking our usual place by the fire.

"Hmm," he went upstairs to his room, probably going to look for it.

"You guys have it, don't you?" Alfie asked. Fabian pulled out The Map ever so slightly so he could see. Alfie gave us a thumbs-up; Fabian and I smiled and giggled.

Rose came over to us.

"So," she said, sitting on the other side of me. "You lied to my cousin."

"Rose, we can explain-" I started off.

"No need," she interrupted, smiling. "He believed you. At least you didn't take the Cloak. Then he'd really kill you."

"I haven't even _seen_ the Cloak," Fabian admitted. "I think James might have it."

"Anyways, here he comes. Better keep quiet about it." She got up and went over to a table, hiding behind a mountain of textbooks and rolls of parchment.

"I can't find The Map!" Al exclaimed, sighing and falling back on to the sofa, taking Rose's spot.

"That's because-" Amber started off. Once she saw our faces, she stopped talking.

"Because…?" he gave her a questioning look. "What's up, Amber?"

I felt kind of bad about keeping it from him. After all, it _was_ his… or James'… Either way, it belonged to one of the Potter kids.

I glanced over at Fabian. Our eyes met, and it seemed as if a thousand messages passed between us.

"We have it," I told Albus. Fabian took The Map from his pocket, handing it over.

"Ah, thanks guys," he answered, taking it back. "I thought I'd left it somewhere."

We spent the rest of the day doing homework, chatting, and playing Exploding Snap. It was nice.

Things were finally, almost, pretty much back to normal.

Yeah… Not really.


	37. House of Crushes

**Oh hey! :D**

**So here's chapter 37. Sorry I didn't update sooner - I've been busy with school starting up again.**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**rducky:****Yeah, I think HBO did a promotional thing and gave everyone the channel. Oh well.  
****I want to read the books! I'll definitely have to get them now. Once I've finished rereading Harry Potter.**

**Love: ****Of course I know what you're talking about! I've seen AVPM and AVPS. "Favorite way to say redwines in a German accent?" "REDVINES!" And I died laughing at the "Go home, terrorist!" line. XD RACIST SISTER!  
****Ouch. That sounds pretty bad. :( But everything's okay now; it was only a day, even if it **_**was**_** Easter. Next year will be better.**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:****I'm glad you love Fabina so much! I love them too! To be honest, they're my absolute FAVORITE couple ever (other than Rose and Scorpius). :3  
****And it's fine about not reviewing last chapter – I'm just glad you liked it!**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I liked the part about blushing Weasley red too, hence why I wrote it. (: And you'll find out more about Joy and her evil father later… now it's time to switch gears and check up on some other people.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Jerome: Blah, blah, blah… Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything. Not Hogwarts, the Anubis gang, the house, the locket, the Cup of Ankh…**

**Me: What ever happened to the Cup?**

**Jerome: I have no idea. Go ask Nina and Fabian.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: House of Crushes**

Patricia's POV:

I sighed, stretched out across an armchair in the Ravenclaw common room. I was absentmindedly turning the pages of the newest _Witch Weekly_ magazine, looking up every so often when someone walked by. Emma and Lin were a few feet away from me, chatting about some guy one of them fancied. Mara and Ashlie were at the library, their excuse being that the common room was too loud.

I knew the real reason why they left: Mara and I weren't getting along because of the whole Jerome situation, so we've been avoiding each other. Oddly enough, our roommates have been helpful spectators and interveners whenever something came up between us.

Peering across the room over the top of the magazine, I spotted Jerome playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Lorcan Scamander.

_Great,_ I thought. _My sort-of ex boyfriend and the guy I currently fancy are getting along by playing some logical game. What next? Lysander sprouting two heads? Lin not wanting to do extra credit work constantly?_

Quickly choosing to get over my bitterness, I closed the magazine and threw it onto the coffee table. Lin and Emma looked up, seeing the thin book land. They stared at me for a few moments, the continued talking.

I got up and walked over to the guys. Lysander spotted me first, peering over the top of whatever book he was reading. He sat on a sofa not too far from them.

"What's up, Patricia?" he asked, putting a mark in the book and setting it down. "You alright?"

"I've been better," I confessed, taking a seat next to him. He turned to face me.

"What's wrong? Other than the current… situation," I was glad he just alluded to the fact that the three of us weren't on great terms instead of rehashing everything. Everyone else, even Nina and the rest of the Gryffindors from Sibuna, were on edge about it.

"Well, it's not really that as much as it is another thing…" I trailed off, taking in the sight of falling snow out a nearby window.

"You fancy someone else?"

"Kind of. Well, yeah, actually. But you can't tell anyone."

"I'll keep it a secret; you can trust me. I promise."

I thought about it. I mean, Lorcan and Lysander were twins - something was bound to slip out if I told him I liked his brother.

"Well," I started off, fidgeting awkwardly. "You know the guy, actually."

"Do I? Is he in our House?"

"Yes."

He considered this, getting a far-away look in his eyes as he tried to figure out who it was.

"Just out of curiosity," he started off, "I thought you still had it for Jerome. What made you change your mind so suddenly?"

"It's not my mind as much as my feelings," I explained, twisting a lock of my hair around my index finger. He nodded.

"Okay," he continued. "Well… Not to sound cocky, but is it me?"

I stared at him for a moment. _Is he for real?_ I asked myself. I guess he noticed the look on my face because he spoke again, this time more rushed.

"I'm sorry, Patricia. I shouldn't have just assumed. It wasn't-" I held up my hand to cut him off.

"It's not you, no… but it's someone you're very close to."

"Thomas Finch-Fletchly?"

"Huh?" I looked across the room at Thomas. He didn't look too bad, actually, but he wasn't my type. Too brainy; he was better suited for Lin or Mara. "No! It's not Thomas."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, who is it?"

I slumped down, holding my head in my hands.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back up into a normal sitting position, nodding.

"It's your brother," I told him after much consideration. "Lorcan."

"Oh," he replied. "Well, this is awkward."

"Thanks," I snapped. I got up to return to my chair and continue sulking, when he grabbed my forearm and pulled me back beside him.

"Not just yet," he told me, eyes shining. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"What? No!" Then I considered it. "Why would you do that, anyways? I mean, no offense, but it's not like we're close."

"True," he admitted. "But I heard from a little birdie that my brother fancies you as well."

My heart skipped a beat. I quickly turned to look Lysander in the eye. "Really? You're not kidding?"

"Would I kid you, Patricia?"

"Maybe…" I thought about it. "No. No, you wouldn't."

"Then I'm telling the truth."

"But how do you know?"

"He told me, obviously."

"Oh. Well, it makes sense I guess… but how on earth are you going to go about this, Lysander?"

"Simple," he answered, getting up and turning to face Jerome and Lorcan in the middle of their intense Wizard's Chess match. "Lorcan! Get over here!"

"What the hell are you-" I couldn't finish. By the time I would've asked him what provoked him to ask his brother to come over here _now_, Lorcan was already standing in front of me, beaming like an idiot.

"Hi," he said, averting his gaze. He turned to his twin. "What's up, mate?"

"Patricia has something to tell you," Lysander told him bluntly. "Now. I'll just leave you guys alone."

With that, he walked off to take his brother's place in the chess game. I stood up, facing Lorcan.

"Hey," I said, looking down awkwardly at my feet. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he answered. "Mind if I, uh, join you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Sit down."

We sat back down, turning to face each other.

"So…" he started off, attempting to make eye contact with me. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

_Why is he making this so freaking awkward?_ I asked myself. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I gathered up the courage to say what I've been wanting to for a while now.

"Lorcan," I started off, blushing a bit. _This isn't going to go well._ "I, um… I think… I think I may fancy you."

Whatever expression was on his face before had turned to utter joy.

"Actually," I continued, feeling bolder, "I know I do."

"You do?" he asked. Just by the look in his eyes, I could tell he thought he was dreaming. He shook his head, snapping out of it. "This isn't some cruel joke, is it?"

"No," I answered honestly. "I really do have feelings for you."

"Oh." He blushed. "Well, I have feelings for you as well."

"I know."

"What?"

"Lysander told me."

"That jerk," he muttered. "When?"

"Just now, actually. He was _going_ to talk to you about me and see if you felt the same, but then he mentioned you did. That's why he called you over here and interrupted your game of Wizard's Chess."

"Which he's probably losing for me as we speak," he added, chuckling slightly. Then he did something I was only half-expecting: He leaned in and kissed me.

It was nothing like kissing Jerome.

It was a lot better, actually.

Vaguely, I heard chairs scraping not too far from us, signifying that the game of chess was over. Lysander cheered. I didn't hear anything from Jerome, other than a "What?", but Lysander was probably filling him in.

Opening my eyes to observe the world around me, I noticed that pretty much every head was turned towards us, and Mara and Ashlie were back from the library. Mara smiled at us, but the two of them looked confused beyond anything. I heard people, mainly those around us, catching them up on what happened while they'd left to do their work.

Jerome approached us, a look of indifference plastered on his face.

"Trixie," he started off, using my nickname. "What's up?"

"Jerome," I answered, nodding. "Not much. You?"

"Are you happy with Lorcan now?"

_Way to get straight to the point._ "Yeah, actually. I am. Why?"

"No reason. I'm happy if you're happy."

"Well, you have Mara, so…"

"Look, Patricia… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed her. I guess…Well, I've had feelings for her ever since Mick left back when we were at Anubis House, and-"

"Wait a moment," I cut him off. "You did? Then what was my relationship with you? Lies? Really, Jerome?"

"No! It's not - Patricia, hear me out. Please. I _did_ have feelings for Mara, but they went away when meathead came back. Then I started liking you, and… Well, here we are."

"You're so confusing, Jerome!" I exclaimed. "But… ugh. I guess I understand. You're just complicated."

"Jerome?" Now Mara was getting involved. Wonderful.

"Mara?" he asked, turning to face her. I grabbed Lorcan by the arm and left the area, but we weren't completely out of earshot. I could still hear what they were saying, and it was all very interesting. And sickening.

"So," Mara continued, "are we, like, together?"

"I guess," he answered. I looked back and forth between the two, then turned to face Lorcan. I sighed.

"What is it?" Lorcan asked. He looked concerned.

"Nothing," I replied.

It really wasn't anything, though. For the first time in a long time, I was completely and utterly content. There was no more Joy and Logan to harass us all, everything was calm with my group of friends, and I finally got the situation with Jerome, Mara and I sorted.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling. "Really."

He gave me a knowing look, then smiled as well.

"I believe you."


	38. House of Catching Up

**Ciao. :)**

**I've had writer's block and what's it, but I'm baaaaack!**

**Anyhow, Reviewer Replies:**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade: I'm glad you're glad! And I'm glad you liked the chapter. :)**

**izzi08: lol we'll work on the couple names… and I love Eugene. He's so adorable. :D**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: Aww I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!**

**charn14: D'aww, thanks! ;)**

**Love: Aww well I'm glad I satisfied your needs; thanks. :) Also, update your story please?  
****I hope your mom gets better. I'll keep her in my prayers.**

**DISCLAIMER.**

**Louis: SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Me: Yeah thanks for shouting and deafening my… -_-**

**Louis: Oh, no problem. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: House of Catching Up**

Fabian's POV:

I was lounging about in the Gryffindor common room. It was Wednesday evening, and we'd all just finished dinner.

"No homework?" Nina asked. She'd appeared out of nowhere, taking a seat next to me.

"Nope," I replied, putting my arm around her. "I finished. What about you?"

"Mine's done for the most part," she answered, scooting closer. "With the exception of a Potions essay, I'm all caught up on everything I missed."

"I can help you with that if you want."

She nodded, smiling. We got up from our comfortable spot on the sofa and went over to a table with our bags and books already on it. I grabbed my Potions notes and she did the same, sitting down in a chair next to me. She got out a roll of parchment, her quill and an ink bottle.

"Okay," I started off, skimming through my notes to the section we were studying last week. "The essay's on Felix Felicius. You know what it does?"

"Doesn't it make the drinker feel lucky?" she answered. I nodded.

"Yeah; hence why it's considered foul play if someone takes it before a Quidditch match."

She wrote down what I'd said, rewording it to fit her needs. I leaned over to take a look at her parchment.

"You have really neat handwriting," I commented.

"Thanks," she said, blushing a bit. Just then, Al and Rose burst through the portrait hole. Whatever they were saying, they stopped as soon as they saw us.

"Are you two studying or snogging?" Albus asked, grinning mischievously. Rose gave him a look. "What?"

"Leave them alone, Al," she muttered. "Obviously they're doing their homework. Nina's writing the Potions essay she has to make up."

"Oh lighten up, Rosie," he told her. "I'm just poking fun at them."

She scoffed, coming to sit down with us. Half of her books had been left on the table all week, and she fished through the mess to find her Muggle Studies textbook. "I have an assignment to finish, too," she said. "It's extra credit work."

"Of course it is," Al muttered. He went over to lounge in a nearby armchair, taking up a copy of this morning's _Daily Prophet_. "Oh hey!"

"What?" I asked, turning to face him. Nina had already put her quill down, wearing a look on her face that signified she wouldn't get any work done.

"Joy and her dad," he answered, rereading the head article. "They're in Azkaban for good. They didn't have a trial because of what McGonagall had shown the Ministry. I guess my dad and uncle were there too - here's a picture of the four of them."

He sauntered over, plopping the paper down in front of me on the table. Sighing, I looked at the headline: **Dark Wizard Joins Daughter in Azkaban for Accounts of Attempted Murder.** Sure enough, there was a photo of Shacklebolt, Harry, Ron, and Professor McGonagall.

"Huh," I said, skimming the article. Nina leaned closer, peering at it as well. I passed the paper to her.

"Well," she started off, reading it, "at least they won't be able to try and kill anyone else anytime soon."

"Aren't you the least bit upset at them?" Rose asked hesitantly. "I mean… after everything that happened and what you found out."

"Yeah," she answered, looking a bit sad. "But it's not like I can do anything about it, can I? What's done is done; the dead can't be brought back to life."

Amber, Mick and Alfie came into the room afterwards, all chatting about some Slytherin spilling pumpkin juice all over themselves at dinner. They'd been for a walk around the castle, neglecting to do their coursework.

"Alright, I can't focus with this," Nina admitted, grabbing her things and throwing them in her bag. "I'll be in the Room of Requirement."

"Why don't you go to the library?" Mick asked, sitting down on the other side of her and taking out whatever homework he had to do. Alfie and Amber mimicked him, taking seats across from us.

"I just kind of want to be alone," she answered, already heading for the portrait hole. "Fabian, are you coming?"

I considered it for a moment, then gave in. "Alright," I told her, snatching up my own bag and coursework.

Walking through the corridors hand-in-hand, I decided to ask her why she'd asked me to accompany her.

"Nina? Just out of curiosity, why did you ask me to come along? I thought you said you wanted to be alone."

"I did," she started off, "but then I realized I'd miss you too much. And plus, what if someone attacks me like they've been doing? You'd be great help if a battle broke out."

I laughed a bit. "Thanks," I replied. "But I'm really not that great. I mean, we've only just caught up to the rest of the Fifth Years with our subjects - there's no way I'm good at casting spells."

We had reached the Room of Requirement, and the door was already in place. I guess the room sensed we were coming or something.

Anyways, opening the door, I noticed it was the same room as it always is when we come to it alone, but this time was a table and chairs set up on the other side of the room opposite the door.

Closing the door behind us, we walked over to the table and set our things down, taking out our coursework.

After a few hours of mostly silence with the occasional small talk, she'd finally finished her Potions essay, and I'd successfully written three songs.

"Can I see those?" Nina asked, gesturing to the pieces of parchment with lyrics scrawled on them.

"If you want to," I answered, sliding them towards her.

She read them, reread them, smiled, and handed them back to me.

"You're such a great writer," she told me, smiling. I grinned, feeling a blush coming on.

"Thanks," I responded, folding the papers and slipping them into my bag. I'd left my lyric book back in my dormitory.

Checking my watch, I realized it was almost House curfew.

"Do you think we should head back?" I asked. She smiled, her eyes shining.

"I kind of think we should…" she trailed off, looking expectant.

"But…" I continued, taking her hand.

"But I really don't want to have to go all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. Do you want to stay here for the night?"

I thought about it, smiling to myself. "Alright," I finally answered. "I like the sound of that."

Yawning, I noticed our pajamas, robes and slippers had appeared at the foot of the bed.

"I can see why you love this room," I told her, smiling widely. I went over to my clothes, changing out of my school uniform. Nina did the same.

Getting comfortable, we were cuddling on the sofa in front of the fire. Occasionally we kissed and made smalltalk about everything that's been going on lately. Mostly we just enjoyed each other's company.

"I love you, Fabian," she whispered, resting her head on my chest.

"I love you too, Nina," I whispered back, running my hand through her hair.

I felt her breathing heavier, having fallen asleep. I smiled as I looked down at her, snuggled against me.

Gently, I picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down and pulling the blankets over her. They were red, just like the blankets on our Four-Poster beds back in Gryffindor Tower. I shut off the lights, put my wand on the bedside table, and quietly snuggled under the blankets, wrapping my arms around her.

"You're perfect, Nina," I whispered, gently kissing her forehead.

I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about her and I. It was one of the best sleeps I've had recently.

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but I heard voices and saw something flashing.

_Today hasn't even begun and I can already tell it's going to be a long one,_ I thought wearily.


	39. House of Reassurance

**First off, I'd like to say… HAPPY WIZARDING INDEPENDENCE DAY, EVERYONE! Today's the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, when Voldemort was finally defeated. Rejoice!**

**I have a Deathly Hallows symbol drawn on my left wrist. It's pretty awesome. :D**

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! They made me smile. :) I'll do Reviewer Replies next chapter; sorry.**

**Oh, and as a side-note, I have a tumblr. My username is crystal-heart-93.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 39! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Victoire: Hi! I know I'm not in this fanfic, but today's my birthday!**

**Me: Yes. Today's Victoire's birthday, hence her name. Victoire means 'victory' in French. :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VICTOIRE!**

**Victoire: Thank you! Anyways, Ice-Princess-93, as you all know, doesn't own anything. So deal with it!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: House of Reassurance**

Nina's POV:

I literally rolled out of bed, taking my pillow and the blankets with me. I knew Fabian was awake. He was sitting up, chastising someone. I groaned.

"I can't believe this," I heard him mutter.

"So, if I develop these in the right potion, they'll move, right?" Amber asked. I rolled my eyes, only still half asleep. Then Rose spoke up.

"Yeah, they will," she answered. "I'll help you out with it later."

"Why are you guys here?" Fabian asked, standing up.

"We didn't want you to be late for breakfast," Amber said.

"Amber… it's seven. Breakfast isn't for another hour."

"Oops! Sorry!"

"I hate you all," I shouted into my pillow, sounding muffled. Amber giggled, and Rose and Fabian sighed.

Untangling myself from the blankets around me and reluctantly peeling myself off the floor, I got up and rubbed sleep out of my eyes, smoothing out my hair in the process.

"Oh, hi Nina. Nice to see you're awake," Rose greeted, smiling the slightest bit. I stretched.

"Okay, Rose. Whatever you say." I went over to where my school robes lay in a pile, picked them up, and went into the bathroom to change.

Normally I'm a cheery person in the mornings, but today I felt… different. It could have had something to do with the nightmare I had last night.

Sighing, I tied my tie, reaching for the grey sweatshirt with red and gold trim that signified a Gryffindor. Before pulling it on, I felt someone tap my shoulder. Spinning around and catching my breath, I saw Fabian, equally as startled.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "I forgot: You don't want me sneaking up on you anymore. Nina, are you okay?"

I buried my face in his chest, a few tears escaping my eyes.

"Nina?"

"I… Fabian, I had another nightmare."

A look of concern washed over his face. "What was it about?" he asked softly.

"Everything that scares me most came true. Joy, Logan, Rufus… They all came back. And this time, they were more powerful than ever."

"I really hope it isn't one of your Chosen One intuition things," he murmured, kissing the top of my head and rubbing small circles in my back. "You'll be fine, Love. We'll all be. Rufus is dead and Joy's in Azkaban. Also, in light of recent developments, I'm pretty sure she'll be in there for good with her father. As for Logan…"

The fact that he reminded me of that made my feelings lift slightly, feeling the slightest twinge of happiness and relief. Then I went back a little to worry once I remembered Logan.

"We'll deal with him later," he continued, seeing the look on my face. "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"Can people change?" I asked suddenly, breaking away from the hug. We still held hands, gazing into each other's eyes. "I mean, do you think that, after all his time in Azkaban… he'd be a somewhat better person?"

I saw him concentrating hard, the cute little frown appearing like always.

Finally, he said something.

"He might be…" he trailed off, concentrating again. "I mean, there's good in everybody, right? Light and dark; good and evil. Everyone has a bit of both… it just depends on how they use it."

I just stared at him. _That was probably the deepest thing he's ever said,_ I realized. "I… Fabian, that was… that was so deep. Beautiful. How did you come up with it?"

"I didn't, actually," he admitted, embarrassed. "I, um, kind of took the line from one of the Harry Potter books and reworded it a little." He let go of one of my hands, rubbing the back of his neck and averting his gaze to the floor. "But the bottom line, Nina, is that he can change. It just depends on how he uses the good and the evil inside him. Don't worry about it."

"I guess you're right," I said, letting go of his hands and running my brush through the slightly-tangled mess people called my hair. Turning on my heel, Fabian and I walked back out into the bedroom to see Rose tidying things up a bit, while Amber sank down into the armchair and whined about not having breakfast.

"Why don't we go down now?" she asked for what I guessed was the thousandth time. Rose sighed deeply, looking impatient.

"_Because_, Amber," she started off, turning to face her. "We'd be too early! We still have another forty-five minutes."

"Guys, why don't we go back to Gryffindor Tower?" I suggested. "I mean, Fabian and I still need to drop off our pajamas and switch our books out for classes."

The two girls nodded, and we gathered up our stuff and headed for the common room.

"So," James started off, turning around and looking up from a book. He sat on the sofa by the fire, where Fabian and I usually were. "Where were you two last night?"

"Asleep," Fabian and I answered in unison, glancing back and forth at one another.

"I know _that_," James answered dryly, putting a mark in the book and setting it down on the coffee table. "Where?"

"The Room of Requirement," Amber replied, flopping down on the sofa beside him. "Where else would they be?"

"Very true."

"Right," I started off, slowly inching my way towards the staircase. "Well, I have to go put my stuff away and switch my books…"

Quickly, I ran upstairs to my room and threw my pajamas, robe and slippers on the bed, rummaging through my pile of work, grabbing my books for the day. I noticed Tarra and Dominique still fast asleep, and decided to quietly creep back down to the common room.

"You do realize our other two roommates are still asleep, right?" I asked Rose and Amber. They nodded. "Well, why don't you wake them up?"

"Oh, I'll go," Rose muttered, getting up from her chair and leaving.

I sat down on the sofa with Amber and James, picking up someone's copy of _Witch Weekly_. I wasn't that interested in it - I just skimmed through the pages, trying to find something interesting.

"You think Logan's going to seek revenge on you," James said. It wasn't a question.

Stunned, I looked up from the magazine. Feeling it fall from my grasp, I gaped at him. "What?"

"Fabian. He told me about your nightmare."

"Of course."

"If you don't want to talk about it-"

"No, it's fine. It was just Rufus, Joy and Logan. They came back…" I trailed off, recalling the events of the dream. I felt the chills slowly creeping over me like a bucket of slow-pouring ice water. "They did seek revenge."

"But Rufus Zeno's dead, isn't he?" Albus asked. I hadn't even noticed he'd appeared. "Oh, and good morning."

"Hi, Al," I greeted. "And yeah, he's dead. He was killed when we infiltrated the warehouse he held Mick and Mara captive in before we came here."

"Ah," they both said in unison.

"Well, it's almost time to head down to the Great Hall, don't you think?" I asked as everyone else in our circle of friends appeared in the common room, all gathered around me and the Potter boys. They all nodded.

Before we all exited the portrait hole, the Gryffindor members of Sibuna stopped me. Albus, Rose, Lily and James stayed too. Everyone else went out ahead of us.

"You know," Mick started off, "we have your back."

"No matter what," Alfie agreed.

"Don't worry, Nina," Amber added. "I'll make _sure_ no one hurts you… Well, I'll make sure someone else _stops_ someone from hurting you. I don't want to get killed in the process."

"Thanks, Amber," I said shortly. "Seriously guys, thanks. That really means a lot."

"Hey," Albus interrupted. "We're here for you to, you know. We're not leaving your side."

"See?" Fabian asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "We're all going to keep you and each other safe. There's no need to worry, Nines."

For the second time this morning, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. This time, though, they were tears of happiness. I wasn't crying out of sadness or pity for myself or anyone else - I was crying out of happiness and love; out of knowing that everyone else really was here to support me.

"No need to worry," I repeated. I felt Fabian's soft touch, wiping tears from my face. "Of course."

And with that, we all climbed out of the portrait hole together, and I felt reassured for the first time since I was attacked here. I knew they were here to help me, and I felt I was ready to take on almost anything that came my way.

Well… _almost_ anything.


	40. House of Cloaks

**As of today, Bobby Lockwood is following me on Twitter.**

**I got the email when I was in school, checking my email during downtime when I was in one of my classes.**

**I almost screamed. :D**

**Anyways, Reviewer Replies are in order I think.**

**charn14:**** Well I'm glad my picture on Tumblr inspired you! I feel very… inspirational to others now. And you'll have to wait and find out about the cliffy. :)**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** Thank you! I'm glad you loved it!**

**MsPaigeMeadows:**** HAPPINESS!**

**izzi08:**** I'm glad you liked it! And aww, try taking naps after you get back from school. I do that sometimes. (:**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** Your reviews always make me smile. :) How did you spend YOUR Wizarding Independence Day? Nina and Fabian just have that chemistry, you know? The kind that makes it so he's the perfect boyfriend who sticks by her side whenever there's trouble.**

**Ally babyy3:**** Yes, cliffhanger!**

**Love:**** Just like what I told ****HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever****. Your reviews make me smile! YES, YOU WERE RIGHT! I had the idea for that and started writing it in my head before I saw your review to the previous chapter, so that just makes it even better, huh? :D  
****Aww, I'm glad you feel special by having it be like Fabian's talking to you. :) I'd love it for Fabian to talk to me. I just might write a fanfic later on with myself as a character. It'd be totally awesome, cuz then I'd be able to write like I talk! XD  
****I haven't checked out the one-shot yet, but I'm definitely going to do that now! Thanks for recommending it to me!  
****I think I will PM you, just because I want to help and not be nosy. :3  
****Lol Amber's just so… Amber. Blonde. Like what the background voice lady said in her character profile on YouTube. :D But seriously, I love writing in her perspective/writing her dialogue. It's like I'm writing like my best friend, who acts a lot like her.  
****Also, thank you for leaving such long reviews! I love them all the same. :)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Lucy: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything! And if you take any of her ideas, you'll have a Cruciatus Curse put upon you.**

**Fred: Or Avada Kadavra.**

**Me: Guys, you know I wouldn't torture my readers and reviewers… Gosh. Anyways, here's chapter 40!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: House of Cloaks**

Nina's POV:

The next few days went by pretty well. Now it was Friday, and tomorrow was the big Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match.

"Don't bother me," James had warned us. He and the rest of his family made up our House team, and they'd shut themselves up in the Room of Requirement for the evening, going over plays and strategies over and over again.

"So we have no Head Boy and we're short a Prefect," Lily muttered, flipping through this morning's copy of _The Daily Prophet_. We sat with her in Gryffindor common room, getting warmed up by the fireplace. "If something bad happens to us tonight, we're all screwed."

"Nothing's going to happen, Lily," Alfie tried reassuring her. He was in the middle of an intense game of Wizard's Chess with Molly. As far as I could tell, she was winning by the way he was getting frustrated.

Fabian and I sat with Lily, doing our best to make light conversation. I was doodling absentmindedly in a sketchpad I'd brought with me from Anubis House, and he had checked out a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from the library. He had it in his hands, flipping through the pages.

"You want to take up Quidditch?" I asked incredulously.

"Not necessarily," he replied, looking up from the book. "I just want ot learn more about it. I mean, we already know enough from the films and books on this world, but I may think of actually taking it up. Who knows?"

"You'd need a broom," I told him pointedly. He shrugged.

"I know," he said, closing the book and setting it down on the table. "That can be arranged, too. I can just pop over to Quality Quidditch Supplies the next time we're in Diagon Alley."

"Or you could ask someone for one," I mentioned. He nodded, considering it, then put his arm around me.

"I'm getting a cavity, you guys are so sweet," Lily commented. Her face was buried in the newspaper, so I had no idea how she knew we were cuddling.

"Hi!" Amber came over just then, plopping down on the other side of me. "How's the world's favorite couple?"

"Hi, Ams," I said, smiling at her. "Uh, we're good. How're you?"

"I'm okay," she responded, sighing. "Have you guys seen Mick?"

"I think he went to go talk to Sean about our Astronomy homework," Fabian told her. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to him about something."

"You do realize you're still dating Alfie, right?"

"Oh of course I do! I don't like Mick in that way anymore, guys. Trust me. I've learned my lesson, and I will never, _ever,_ go out with that meathead again."

"Meathead?" I asked, closing my sketchbook and setting it down next to the worn copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. "Are you picking stuff up from Jerome now?"

"What do you mean?" As usual, she looked confused.

"Back before we came here," Fabian started off, "I heard Mara and Jerome talking about Mick when he'd left for the UCLA scholarship tryouts. Jerome called him a meathead one day when he was telling Mara how Mick was a heartbreaker and she'd be better suited for himself because they're both bright and have futures."

"Are you serious?"

"Would I be lying? Does _this face_ look like the face of a liar?"

Amber leaned forward, peering around me to get a good look at his facial expression. It was straight; non-joking. She pouted, crossing her arms and leaning back, sighing.

"I guess not," she answered coldly. "But still."

"But still what, Amber?" Lily asked. She'd evidently decided to get involved in our conversation, throwing the newspaper on the table on top of the other books and things. "I mean, if you don't feel the same way about Mick anymore, then who do you like? Do tell."

"I don't like anyone!" Amber's face turned bright red, and I saw her trying unsuccessfully to hide it.

"Liar," Lily muttered. "You do. It's written all over your face."

"I'm in a _relationship_!" she exclaimed. Alfie and Molly suddenly looked up from their game. "Oh, hi."

"Amber, are you okay?" he asked her as his knight was beheaded. "Damn it, Molly! Why do you have to be so good at this game?"

"It's called practice," she told him with a smile. "Oh, and I win."

Grinning with triumph, she collected her chess set and walked up to her dormitory, waving to us as she left. Alfie sighed angrily, pushed back his chair, and came over to sit by Amber.

"So is everything alright?" he asked again. We all nodded, and I noticed the blush on Amber's face faded.

"Oh, I get it!" Lily suddenly exclaimed. "You two are stepping out, aren't you? That's adorable!"

"Okay Lily, well I'm going to bed. Good night!" Amber said, getting up. She grabbed Alfie by the hand and dragged him out of the common room, heading towards the portrait hole.

"Um, Amber," I called after her. "You're going the wrong way!"

"Oh fine!" she shouted back. She let go of Alfie's hand, said goodnight to him and all of us again, then trudged upstairs to our room.

"I'm… going to my room," he said after a moment of awkward silence. Quickly, he tore from the room, heading upstairs after her.

"Way to make them feel awkward, Lily," Fabian commented. I lightly punched his arm. "What was that for?"

"You're right; they did feel awkward and it did embarrass them. But just remember that Alfie's a prankster like Jerome, and Amber knows more secrets about the two of us than anyone else. We should be careful about what we say and do around them," I explained.

"But I was the one who did stuff," Lily said. "So she'd leave you guys alone, right?"

"Fabian," I turned to him, ignoring Lily's question. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he answered. "What is it?"

"Can you go up to your dormitory and get Al's Invisibility Cloak?"

In a flash, he sprang up from his seat and ran upstairs, coming back down about two minutes later with the shimmery fabric folded over his arm.

"I don't see why you need this," he said uneasily, reclaiming his seat and passing it to me.

"Oh, I'm not going to wear it. You are," I told him.

"I… _What_? No. No, no, no, no, _NO_! Nina-"

"What's wrong, Fabian?" Lily teased. "Afraid of getting into another possibly dangerous scheme?"

"Uh…" he blushed. "Okay, Nines. What's the plan?"

"I just want you to keep an eye on things. Make sure Alfie isn't scheming with Jerome to prank us… or anyone else, for that matter. The big Quidditch match is tomorrow, and we can't afford to have anyone hurt, even though our team's in the Room of Requirement for the rest of the night."

He nodded slowly, still not fully agreeing. I couldn't really blame him. "Okay," he said.

"Thanks," I pecked his cheek. After that, Rose's journal vibrated.

"Why do you have Rose's journal?" Lily asked, leaning over to peer at it.

"Hey, don't do that. She'd never forgive me," I chastised, pulling the book closer to my chest. "She asked me to keep an eye on it in case Scorpius wrote to her, since she's practicing all night."

I looked at the page. Sure enough, Scorpius had written her a message. **(A/N: **_Italic Underlined = Scorpius_**;** **_Bold Italic = Nina_)**

_Rose! The bet is back on. We're going to beat your House tomorrow in the Quidditch game._

"What bet?" Fabian asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Does anyone have a quill and ink?"

Instantaneously, Fabian jumped up and went over to his messenger bag on the table, rummaging through it and producing his quill and a bottle of dark blue ink.

"Thank you, Fabes. You're always so prepared," I told him, smiling.

I decided to answer Scorp's message.

**_Hi Scorpius, it's Nina. Rose isn't here. She went to bed and asked me to take the journal and answer you if you wrote to her. Now… What bet are you talking about?_**

I waited a moment, then saw his fancy scrawl appear on the page below my question.

_Oh, hi Nina. How are you? Anyways, the bet. Her and I bet ten galleons on whose team would win, since the competition's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Now, I don't know if you know this, but I'm a Seeker, just like Albus. He opted to get in on the bet instead of Rose, since he and I don't get along sometimes, but she decided to take his place in the event that he'd try to kill me if I won. Can you do me a favor and tell her the bet's back on and we're going to crush Gryffindor in the match tomorrow?_

_**Uh, sure. I guess… But you're not going to be a big gloating jerk if you win, are you?**_

_I'm sorry Nina, but I can't make any promises. Either way, I have to go. The captain wants us all to be asleep so we'll play our best tomorrow, so I'll just talk to Rose afterwards. Don't forget to relay the messages to her. May the best House win._

**_Whatever you say, Scorp. I'll be sure to tell Rose. Good night._**

Sighing, I closed her journal and gave Fabian his quill and ink bottle back. I stared blankly at the dancing flames, lighting up our corner of the common room in a nice, orangey-yellow glow.

"Tired?" Lily asked, interrupting my thoughts.

A yawn came for her response, and she giggled.

"Me too," she agreed, yawning also. "I think I'll go to bed. Night."

"Night, Lily. Sleep well."

"You too. Don't stay up too late."

Fabian sat back down next to me, putting the _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book and the Invisibility Cloak in his messenger bag.

"You know Al's going to notice this is gone eventually, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I know."

"What's your prepared answer for when he asks you where it is?"

"I'll tell him the truth."

He dropped his bag, a loud thud echoing throughout the near-empty common room. There were still a few small groups of students milling around, but they weren't anywhere near us.

"You'll what?" he asked, dumfounded.

"I'll tell him where it is, explain the situation, and then he'll understand and be okay with it," I explained.

"Fair enough," he said, pulling me closer. "You, my adorable little friend, need to get some sleep."

"I do not," I answered defiantly, yawning again. He chuckled.

"Yes, you do," he told me. "I insist. Either you go up to your dormitory and get some rest, or I'll leave you now and go back to my own room to sleep."

I sighed, defeated. "Okay," I answered. "My eyelids are getting heavy anyways."

"I can tell. You look like you're falling asleep right here."

"That wouldn't be so bad… except we're in the common room, and there's no privacy."

"Oh well. Some other time…" I saw a dreamy, wistful look in his eyes. "Anyways, Love, it's time for bed. Good night."

He stood up, not letting go of my hand, and pulled me up gently with him. I grabbed my sketchbook and he slung his bag over his shoulder, and we walked to the staircase, stopping at the bottom.

"See you in the morning," I said.

"Yep," he answered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed, and I heard the remaining people in the common room cheering and whistling at us. Breaking apart, blushing and smiling, we continued up the stairs, only letting go of each other's grasp when we reached our separate hallways.


	41. House of Games

**And THIS, my dear friends, is what you've all been waiting for.**

**Enjoy Chapter 41!**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**charn14:**** Thanks! Lol I wrote it before I went to bed, so I decided to make them all tired and stuffs. :)**

**Love:**** I read the one-shot, and I cried though half of it. It was so, so sad, but it was so good! I loved it. I didn't leave a review though - I'll get around to it in a bit. But I did favorite it.**

**I may have something up my sleeve… You'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Oh, yay! Your middle name is Rose, and Fabian calling Nina "Love" makes you feel like he's talking to you! You were made for this story in that case. :3**

**sky651:**** Thanks!**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** Side-Note: Whenever I see your username, I get really thirsty. Just thought you should know. :O**

**Anyways, I'm glad you love it! And no, Amber's not embarrassed by him (I love them together as well). She's just being… Amber.**

**Thank you for loving it so much! Really.**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** Uh, you meant Alfie, right? Albus was practicing Quidditch in the Room of Requirement. :) And yes, I do believe I stole and then reworded the cavity line from Patricia on HoA. I tried to, anyways.**

**You'll see how the game happens, don't worry! And I think your Wizarding Independence Day sounded awesome! I just spend the whole day in school, making Harry Potter references. :D**

**rducky:**** Yes, I am following you on Tumblr! And I saw you were following me back. Thanks! :)**

**Ally babyy3:**** lol Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Alfie: The Princess of Ice owns nothing!**

**Me: Yeah thanks for rearranging my username for me, Alfie.**

**Alfie: No problem!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: House of Games**

Nina's POV:

I was rudely awoken by Rose throwing my winter cloak, scarf, and some warm clothes at me.

"Wake up!" she shouted. "Today's the day of the Quidditch match against Slytherin!"

"Gah!" I exclaimed, falling out of bed for the second morning in a row. "Rose!"

"Sorry, but Dominique and I have to go! Bye!" And with that, our too roommates dressed in their Quidditch attire ran out of our room, heading downstairs towards the Great Hall.

"Lovely," I muttered, getting dressed. Amber, Tarra and I walked down to breakfast with everyone else in our House, minus the team. I guess they either went to eat, or go practice more… though they didn't need it.

"Sleep well?" Mick asked, sliding in between Lily and I. He started stuffing his face immediately. Sure enough, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was sitting not too far from us, hardly touching their food.

"Eat," Sean and Tarra said to them in unison. "Or else you won't perform your best."

"They're right, guys," James added. "I think I'll have some toast."

After breakfast, the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams left the Great Hall, going to the locker rooms. We, along with the rest of the student body trudged down the hill to the field and climbed up into the stands.

"There's, like, a foot of snow on the ground!" Amber complained, taking the seat on my left. Fabian sat on the other side of me, moving closer to fix my scarf.

Madam Hooch started talking, telling the team captains to shake hands. They did, and then they rose into the air at light speed, whizzing around the field like rockets.

* * *

Albus' POV:

We were doing _great_! Our team was winning, two-hundred points to fifty. I still hadn't spotted the Snitch yet, so I zoomed around the pitch, trying to find the little golden ball. It wasn't long before I caught sight of emerald green robes streaking beside me, going almost as fast as I was.

_Scorpius,_ I realized. _He must've found the Snitch!_

Following him at full-speed, I trailed after the opposing player down the pitch. I ended up flying higher than he did, and I spotted the Golden Snitch just a few meters away.

Leaning forward and diving down to catch it, I was almost knocked off course by a rogue Bludger. After a minute of trying to attack me, it moved on to Scorpius. I continued searching for the Snitch.

_Where were Roxanne and Lucy?_ I asked myself. _They were_ supposed _to be keeping that Bludger_ away _from me!_

Not thinking anything of it, I continued flying, almost coming into contact with yet _another_ Bludger. Groaning at first as it tried to knock me off my broom, I noticed Roxanne come swooping in, hitting the thing hard with her bat.

"Thanks, Roxie!" I shouted, streaming away to relocate the Snitch. She huffed behind me, not liking my using her nickname.

Vaguely, I heard Riley doing the commentary. She, like I was told her father did as well, was bashing the Slytherins and praising the Gryffindors, even though she technically wasn't supposed to take sides. McGonagall was chastising her for not taking her job seriously, and I still darted my eyes around, trying to locate the flipping Snitch.

Finally, I found it, streaming towards it at lightening speed, faster than I've ever gone before. I knew we'd scored another round of points judging by the cheering from the Gryffindor stands.

I'd almost reached the Snitch when it decided to be difficult and flit away at warp speed. Stepping up my game, I leaned forward enough so I was almost flat against my broom, streaking down the pitch after the little golden ball like a bat out of Hell. Gaining enough resistance to glance around quickly, I noticed Scorpius, fast on my trail.

_He's not fast enough,_ I reassured myself. _I'm going to get it before him. I'm going to-_

My thoughts and fantasies were cut off by almost becoming the victim of a hit from one of the Bludgers. Dodging it at the last minute, I heard a yelp of pain as it must've smacked right into Scorpius Malfoy. Reminding myself to laugh about that later, then feel slightly concerned, I went after the Snitch, making a sharp right-angled turn to keep up with its sudden veering.

Getting fed up with the wild goose chase, I was breathing fast, feeling the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I couldn't hear anything around me - it was all blocked out. No sounds came from anywhere. It was just me, and the Golden Snitch.

I felt a whirl of wind as Scorpius flew up next to me, not bothering to pay attention. I blocked him out. I focused on the Snitch.

After a minute, I couldn't see anything either. Just the little, gold ball, fluttering its wings about a thousand beats a second, flitting around in front of me like a tease. I couldn't take it anymore, so I reached out my hand and-

I heard cheering. As my gloved and sweaty hand clamped around the Snitch, a broad smile spread across my face.

"AND GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE MATCH!" I heard Riley screaming from the commentator's stand, noticing her literally jumping for joy as I looked up at the fiasco my play had caused.

Streaking towards the snow-covered ground and landing lightly on it, I was greeted by a mass of scarlet, gold and black - my teammates and Housemates all spilled out onto the field, smothering me in hugs, handshakes and congratulations. The scarlet and gold robes from the other team members was a blast of colorful blur compared to the blackness of the winter cloaks worn by everyone else, their scarlet-and-gold scarves, hats and gloves sticking out like speckles and stripes in the bland color.

Beaming, I held the small ball in my hand high above my head, reveling in the moment. The rest of my team, my family, lifted me up into the air, carrying me back to the locker room.

"We did it, Al! Your quickness caused us to win!" James exclaimed ecstatically, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. He pulled me in for a huge, tight, brotherly hug. Rose and the rest of the team quickly followed suit, piling around us like a proper group embrace, filled with sweat-plastered ginger and black masses of hair, Dom being the only blonde.

"We _won_! We won, we won, WE WON!" Roxanne screeched, fist-pumping and jumping up and down. "We're winning in the Quidditch Cup competition by five-hundred points! WE'RE THE TOP DOGS!"

After changing back into normal clothes, wrapping our winter cloaks around us and grabbing our Quidditch gear, we left the locker room and headed back to the castle, going towards Gryffindor Tower.

"You guys!" Alfie and Mick exclaimed in unison as we spilled into the common room through the portrait hole. "You were _amazing_! Bloody _brilliant_!"

"You know," Fabian added, looking over at James, "if I can learn how to fly well enough, I'd like to be a replacement for someone if they end up injured."

"D'you think you'd be a good Seeker?" James asked, flopping down in one of the squashy armchairs.

"Probably…" he trailed off, not making eye contact.

"Well," James continued, "we'll teach you how to fly a broom first, then see what happens from there. Got it?"

"Cool," he answered, sauntering off with Nina by his side. I followed them.

"So," I started off, sitting down in a corner of the room with them and their housemates from Anubis. "What'd you think of the game?"

"It was amazing," Nina said, smiling. Her smile faltered when we heard some people yelling.

Turning around to get a better look, I noticed a few Sixth and Seventh Years entering the common room, carrying bottles of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey.

Grinning, I turned back to face the five of them.

"Have you ever had Firewhiskey?" I asked.

They all shook their heads no.

"Well, prepare to try some."

* * *

We all ended up in a massive game of Truth or Dare, fueled by shots of the Firewhiskey. No matter whether or not someone chose Truth or Dare, everyone took a sip. It got pretty intense.

A lot of people were dared to swap clothes with someone, do things to embarrass themselves and their peers, and Alfie was even dared to steal something from Filch's office. He succeeded.

"Nina," Rose said, giggling like an idiot. "Haha… Truth or Dare?"

"Um," Nina had this huge, goofy smile on her face. "Dare."

"I dare you," Rose started off, stopping her giggling. "To kiss James for seven seconds."

The looks on James', Nina's, Fabian's and Riley's faces were all priceless. They looked absolutely mortified, and I laughed hysterically. Nina picked up the glass of Firewhiskey, taking a sip.

"Rosie-" James started. He never got to finish though, because Nina had leaned over and kissed him. I saw Fabian burying his face in his hands, and Riley turning away, both obviously not wanting to watch this.

The seven seconds were up, and they broke apart, laughing stupidly. Fabian took Nina's hand and pulled her back to him, where she looked at him for a moment and they started snogging. Riley and James just awkwardly stared at each other.

"Uh, Nina," I interrupted them. "Your turn."

"Oh," she said, reluctantly breaking away from Fabian. "Uh… Albus! Truth or Dare?"

_Oh, God,_ I thought worriedly. "Dare."

"Okay…" she looked at Fabian, who whispered something in her ear. "I dare you to… proclaim your love to Mick."

"Huh?" I asked, gaping at her. "Fabian! I am _going_ to kill you!" I reached for the bottle, taking a swig of the Firewhiskey, feeling it burn my throat. "Fine!"

I got up and stalked over to Mick, who was sat awkwardly between the couples of Nina and Fabian and Amber and Alfie. I knelt down on one knee, looking up at him.

"Oh, Mick," I started off, making everything up as I went along. "I do so greatly adore and love you. I just hope you feel the same about me. You're so athletic, charming, and… I CAN'T FREAKING DO THIS! FABIAN!"

Everyone in the common room burst out laughing, and I'd noticed it had been silent all through my little proclamation. Turning menacingly to face Fabian and Nina, I grabbed him by the fabric on his jumper, pulling him up with me. "I am going to freaking-"

He was jerked backwards and his shirt slipped from my grasp. I noticed Nina and Fred had joined in to try and pry him out of my hold, unfortunately succeeding. I seethed.

"He - I - What the _fuck_-" I was sputtering, glancing in every which way, trying to find him. I noticed he and Nina sneaking away up the staircase, turning down the guys' hall.

"You _might_ not want to follow them," Amber warned, glaring at me.

_At least_ she's _sober,_ I thought. "Fine."

We continued the game until the couple came back down about an hour later, then everyone started to disperse, feeling tired and the effects of the Firewhiskey pulling them towards a want to sleep.

I yawned, curling up in an armchair by the fire. Fabian, Nina and Rose sat around me, each of them yawning and falling asleep right where they were.

Recalling the day's events, I drifted off into a half-drunken, deep sleep, my dreams becoming all weird and jumbled.


	42. House of Spells

**I hope you enjoy this! I know I loved writing it.**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** I'm glad you thought they were such funny drunks! That's what I was going for. :) I'm also glad it put a smile on your face! And I want some fresh-squeezed strawberry lemonade now, actually. And frozen yogurt, thanks to one of my friends who was bragging about it on Tumblr last night.**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I'm glad you loved the match! I was pumping with adrenaline writing it, and I burst into laughing as well with the Albus/Mick scene. :D And it's fine about confusing Alfie and Albus - their names are spelled similarly, so it's fine.**

**MsPaigeMeadows:**** You'll see about what happens with the bet, don't worry! And yes, it is beast! Thank you!**

**Thalia Marie Grace:**** I'm glad you liked it! And no, I haven't read the Percy Jackson series, but I've heard good things about it. I'm also glad this story helped restore your like for HoA. :)  
****I may do a sequel - actually, I think I will. I'm not sure where this'll end, but I've gotta come up with an ending eventually, huh? And I guess it'll be a trilogy, because ****House of Return**** is also kinda-sorta included in this.**

**Love:**** Thank you so much! lol it's fine, I'm in high school too! Though I'm graduating in a couple weeks, so it's all goooood. :3  
****I love making characters awkward at times. To me, it makes them seem more… human.  
****You'll have to keep reading on about the whole Scorp situation. I'm sure you'll get answers soon!**

**sky651:**** Thank you!**

**charn14:**** Oh yes, Albus has a liking for Mick deep, deep down inside. :P  
****lol jokes. :D**

**izzi08:**** lol you mean Albus? And ****thanks!**

**posidon'sdaughter:**** Oh cool, I'll be sure to check it out. :) And yeah, they're like 15/16, hence why I put in the first chapter that they got their letters late.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. Everyone's asleep, so I couldn't really pick and choose someone to help me. (:**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: House of Spells**

Nina's POV:

I awoke bleary-eyed, dazed and with a throbbing headache. I guess I must've had a hangover from all the Firewhiskey last night.

Not knowing where I was, I felt something to my left shift. Looking around and attempting to rub sleep out of my eyes, I noticed that that something was actually some_one_ - and not just any someone. It was Fabian.

Glancing around the room again, I noticed Albus curled up into an uncomfortable-looking ball-like position in an armchair not too far off, and Rose passed out on the sofa across from him.

I attempted to recall last night's events, carefully moving my left arm out from behind Fabian's back. It was numb, so I shook it. I accidentally ended up slapping myself in the face.

"Ouch," I groaned, rubbing the now-forming bruise.

"Hmm?" Fabian asked, stretching and rubbing his temples. "Nina?"

"Morning," I muttered. "Sleep well?"

"I think so…" he trailed off, looking around at the sleeping forms of Rose and Al. "Why are we in the common room?"

"Good question," I answered, standing up. I felt a little dizzy, so as soon as I had my feet on the ground I ended up falling backwards onto the sofa. "Well, looks like _I'm_ not going anywhere soon."

"Too… much… Firewhiskey," Albus suddenly said through gritted teeth. "G'morning."

"Hung-over?" Rose asked sardonically, lifting her head to stare at her cousin. "Join the club."

As if on cue, Dominique and Sean came tumbling down the stairs in their pajamas, groaning as they came to loud thumps known as landings.

"Shit," Sean muttered, rubbing his head. "I mean, hi."

We looked from Dominique, to Sean, then back again for a few minutes. Finally, Rose spoke up.

"Dom… Why are you with Sean?"

"Oh, hah… funny thing about that…" her cousin answered, clearly not sounding as pained and hung-over as the rest of us felt.

"Do tell," Albus inquired, standing up and stretching. Rose followed suit, and so did Fabian, pulling me up with him. After the world came into focus, I turned to look at the two, slowly getting up from their heap on the floor.

"Well?" I asked. "What goes on?"

Dominique bit her lip, glancing back and forth between Sean and us four. She exhaled deeply after a moment, evidently deciding to tell us what happened.

"Nothing _really_…" she started off, averting her gaze to the floor. As she hid her face, I couldn't help but notice a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Whatever," Al told her, clearly losing interest. "I'm going to go have a shower and get cleaned up. Bye."

With that, he stalked up to his dormitory to grab some things, came back down a few minutes later, and left through the portrait hole.

Suddenly, I remembered something. I turned to Rose.

"Oh, Rose," I started off. "Talk to Scorpius. He owes you ten galleons."

"The bet was back on?" she asked incredulously. "Thanks for telling me, Nina!"

"Sorry!" I put my hands up in surrender. "I forgot."

"Hey, at least you won without knowing it," Fabian added.

She shrugged. "True. I'll find him later."

After getting cleaned off and into better clothes, we all met back downstairs to head to the Great Hall for brunch. Feeling less hung-over, we started talking about last night's events.

I noticed an awkward tension hanging in the air when I was around James. I couldn't recall why, until the memories of that kiss came back to haunt me.

Glaring at Rose, who simply shrugged and rolled her eyes, I bent my head back down to continue writing things in for my Astronomy Star Chart.

Suddenly, since this happens all the time, Mick and Alfie appeared to bother me and make me lose focus.

"So, Nina," Alfie started off, sitting on the arm of the chair I was in. Mick mimicked him by sitting on the other side. I held my head in my hands. "Is James a good kisser, then?"

"Shut _up_, Lewis," Fabian muttered under his breath, looking up from his personal copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5._

"Is he?" Mick prodded.

"Shut up, guys," I answered. "It's not funny. And I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Mick. Albus had to act gay last night and confess his love to you in front of the entire common room. How did _that_ feel?"

Turning red as a tomato, Mick got up and stomped off, muttering something about peer pressure. Alfie laughed and followed him, leaving me to go back to my work.

"Nina?" Fabian started off, breaking my concentration yet again. Sighing, I closed my Astronomy book and put my Star Chart down, setting my ink bottle and quill on top of it.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him.

"I don't know why I need to ask this, but… You didn't _like_ that kiss with James, did you?"

My jaw dropped as I stared at him. "Of course not!" I finally managed to choke out. "I love you. Plus, James is dating Riley. And he's not my type."

"You have a type?" he asked meekly, staring down at his hands, one of them gripping his wand firmly.

I considered it. I mean, I guess I did… Oh, who am I kidding? No, I don't.

"No," I answered.

"Albus Severus Potter!" It was Rose, screaming and falling into the common room through the portrait hole. "Scorpius!"

"What about him?" Al asked, looking up from his game of Wizard's Chess with Hugo.

"Al, you put him in the hospital wing when you dodged that Bludger yesterday!" she exclaimed, pointing accusingly at him.

"Are you serious?" he asked. She nodded. "Rosie, I was only _playing the game_ and trying to _win_. And guess what? We _did_ win! It was _because_ I dodged that rogue Bludger. If I didn't, it would've beheaded me or something. Now. What, exactly, is wrong with Scorp?"

"He got hit pretty badly and shattered a bone in his shoulder," she answered, flopping down beside Fabian on the sofa. I had moved to join them.

"Rose, I'm sure he'll be fine," I said, trying to reassure her. "Don't worry. Bones _can_ grow back, after all."

"Yeah, look at Uncle Harry," Hugo chimed in. "When he was a Second-Year, he had his arm turned to jelly by that bloody idiot Gilderoy Lockhart. _His_ bones grew back."

"I know that, Hugo," she snapped. "Dad's told us that story a thousand times, and every time, Mum interrupts and tells us what idiots Lockhart, Uncle Harry, and Dad were."

"Okay," was all I could say to them. I'd finally managed to focus enough to continue my Astronomy homework, scribbling down the names of constellations and galaxies in the skies, occasionally glancing over to check the ones in my book.

Not too far away, I heard music blaring from Riley's tiny radio, propped up on a table, leaning next to her wand and a few books. Dragging my gaze away from the little electronic device, I spotted her and James, snuggled together in an armchair, occasionally whispering and giggling, smiling stupidly.

I held my head in my hands, sighing miserably. Fabian looked up from his spellbook, face full of concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting the book down.

"Nothing," I admitted. "It's just really awkward around James and Riley now after the kiss."

"You," he started off, reaching for his wand, "need a Cheering Charm."

He flicked and swished the thin piece of wood, aiming it at me. Instantly, I felt my spirits uplifted and happy, smiling hugely at him.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"No problem," he replied, smiling brightly.

Just then, Amber came over and plopped down on the other side of me. She absentmindedly picked up Fabian's spellbook, looked at it, then turned it over to read the back, putting it back down.

Then she turned to me. "Nina!" she exclaimed. "You're so happy!"

"Fabian performed a Cheering Charm on me because I was stressed out about the Truth or Dare game last night," I answered joyfully.

"Oh, that's great! Do you want to come look through _Witch Weekly_ with me and gawk at the new fancy robes?"

"Sure! I'm done with my homework anyways." I got up, kissed Fabian, and flounced over to a window seat with Amber, a copy of _Witch Weekly_ in her hand.

"Oh, those are pretty!" I squealed, pointing to a turquoise set of flowing robes with gold cuffs and trim. Amber smiled, nodding. She took out her quill and ink, writing something down on a piece of parchment.

"I _love_ these boots," she said, pointing to a pair of cream-colored short Ugg-type boots with little balls hanging off the rim. The insides were lined with the fur from some magical animal, and it was the most beautiful color white. I nodded in agreement, smiling.

After a while, the affects of the Cheering Charm began to wear off, and I found myself attempting a game of Wizard's Chess with Lily.

"This is horrible," I muttered bitterly, watching as my Queen was smashed.

"It's just because you've never played before," Lily explained. "They don't trust you."

After another ten minutes of torture, I lost expectedly.

"I'll play next," Fabian suggested, taking my seat opposite Lily. She nodded approvingly.

"Okay," she said, setting the pieces up again. "You make the first move."

Their game went by much slower than mine. Fabian won, and I didn't even bother to look surprised. I knew he was smart, but I had no idea he ever played chess.

"You play chess?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep. Sometimes," he answered, stretching. "But Wizard's Chess… wow. It's quite different compared to the regular version."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Fabian!" James exclaimed, running towards us. He nodded at me in acknowledgment, then launched into an animated discussion about why he was here.

"Yes?" Fabian asked.

"How would _you_ like to try out flying next weekend?" James answered, smiling broadly.

"Aw mate, are you kidding me? I'd love to!" he exclaimed, fist-pumping. "When and where?"

"Saturday, noon, on the Quidditch pitch obviously. We'll get one of the school's brooms and Madam Hooch has already agreed to it. You game?"

"Of course I'm game! Thanks James."

"Hey, no problem. And if you're good, we'll release some of the Quidditch balls and see what happens. Maybe you'd make a great substitute player if someone gets injured."

"That is totally cool. Thanks mate."

"No problem."

After James sauntered off to rejoin Riley and a few of the other people in his year, I turned to face Fabian.

"So, you're going to fly," I stated, smiling.

"Yep. Looks like it," he answered, putting his arm around me.

"Maybe I could try flying."


	43. House of Flight

**HERE IT IS!**

**First off, I'd like to give thanks to ****charn14**** for suggesting a broomstick make name for me (Falcon 5000), and my friend Mary Abby (who probably isn't even reading this) for suggesting the Lightening Streak 2000.**

**Now, here's the next chapter. :)**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**charn14:**** I wish I could fly too. :(**

**Thalia Marie Grace:**** No problem! I always try to respond to my reviewers. :) I'm so glad you love this story and my writing. I think I'll do a trilogy if I can come up with enough ideas to keep it going… Plus, I have no idea when this will end. Hmm.**

**MsPaigeMeadows:**** I didn't see the live-action Bratz movie cuz they were never my thing, but I'm kinda laughing at myself right now for taking that line and not even knowing it. :D**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** Yeah, I gotta patch up the whole Riley/Nina/James/Fabian debacle… Ah well. (: And I really enjoyed writing the hung-over parts of last chapter. I just found it fun because I kinda got into their shoes and thought how they'd be if they were hung over. It was pretty awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Louis: She owns absolutely nothing, people. Okay? Cool.**

**Me: Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: House of Flight**

Nina's POV:

The week went by slowly, and throughout the entire thing I kept bursting with anticipation and excitement for my first lesson in flying.

I'd eventually agreed to join Fabian in his lesson, getting over the initial fear of being in the air on a broomstick.

"You'll be fine," Tarra had told me. "Flying's fun."

"Yeah," Rose chimed in. "Besides. It's nearly impossible to fall, unless you're knocked off by someone or something."

"Thanks for the reassurance," I muttered.

Now, it was late Saturday morning. Cold air filled my lungs as I trudged outside to one of the fields with Fabian, hand-in-hand.

As we walked down the hill in the snow, I spotted Rose, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Madam Hooch, and the rest of Sibuna already waiting for us.

"Did everyone come out to watch us fail?" I asked.

"Stop being so negative," Fabian reassured me, kissing my cheek and adjusting our scarves. "You'll be absolutely fine."

"If you say so…" I trailed off, rolling my eyes.

We'd finally reached the group. Madam Hooch was the first to speak.

"Now," she started off, eyeing us and the two broomsticks set out on the snow-covered ground. "Put your hand over your broom, and say: 'Up!'"

We did as we were told, and instantly, mine flew into the air, my hand grasping it. Happily, I stared at it.

Fabian had a few small problems with his broom, though. The more he said the word 'Up', the more it moved… but it didn't fly up to meet his hand. It rolled over on the ground, then the handle bit rose off the ground and hit him in the face.

"Hah!" Jerome pointed and laughed at him, Mara scolding him for not being supportive. Mick was making some joke about Fabian not being good at sports in general.

"Shut up!" Fabian shouted to them. They all rolled their eyes, gazing down at us from the stands. "Up!"

The broom shot up into his hand, and I saw a bright, triumphant grin spread across his face. Madam Hooch nodded approvingly.

"Now," she continued, staring at us hard, then looking up at the sky. "Mount your brooms so you won't slide off the end… There you go. When I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, rise a few feet, then come back down by leaning forward ever so slightly. Ready?"

We nodded.

"Three… Two… One…"

She blew her whistle, and we rose into the cold, windy air.

"This. Is. _Awesome_!" I exclaimed, beaming at everyone from my comfy spot at ten feet in the air. "Now, how do I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was zooming through the air at warp-speed, everything blurring around me. I saw another form fly by, noticing by the scarlet-and-gold colored scarf that it was Fabian.

"Fabian!" I shouted, trying to get control of my broom.

"Nina?" he answered, turning swiftly around to face me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I trailed off. "Wait a minute! How can you control your broom?"

"It's quite easy," he responded.

_Why is he so talented?_ I asked myself.

"Nina," he started off, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Er, do you want to land now?"

"Yeah, how do I do that?" I asked.

"Lean forward ever so slightly, then…" he trailed off, slowly descending to the soft ground covered in powdery-white snow.

"Okay." I mimicked him, going on my own descent to land.

"You were great!" Rose exclaimed, running over to us.

"Can I release one now?" Albus interrupted, standing by the chest filled with Quidditch balls.

"Go ahead," James answered, not even bothering to look to Madam Hooch for consent.

Albus smiled, turned around and opened the large wooden chest.

Instantly, I spotted the tiny, fluttering, golden orb that was the Golden Snitch. I zoomed after it, not paying attention to anyone or anything else around me.

* * *

Fabian's POV:

Albus tossed me a bat.

"Take this!" he shouted, releasing none other than…

A Bludger.

"Oh, Merlin," I muttered, swiftly remounting my broom and flying high, trying to avoid the ball of death. "You're _trying_ to kill me!"

I noticed the Bludger heading straight for Nina, who was streaking towards the shimmering Snitch. We both had the same speed broom - Lightening Streak 2000's - because the school's brooms were newer and faster than in previous years.

I swatted at the ball with my bat, having it go flying about thirty meters away from us. Trailing behind Nina at a reasonable speed, I surveyed the area a few times before hearing her shout with joy.

"I caught it!" she exclaimed. "I caught the Snitch!"

"Holy mother of-" James was cut off, his mouth agape. Albus had a pocket watch out, and he stared at it in awe as Nina and I made our descent once again to the ground.

"How'd I do?" Nina asked, clutching the little ball in her hand. I whacked the Bludger back into the chest and put the restraints around it so it wouldn't get back out.

"Under a minute," James muttered in surprise. "Oh my bloody…" He trailed off, gazing at her intently. "You're amazing."

"Faster than me," Al commented, stepping forward. "Here, give me the Snitch. I'll put it back."

Nina did as she was told, then walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, blushing.

"Because of you, I wouldn't have flown today," she replied, smiling. "And you saved me from being hurt by that Bludger."

"I try," I said, putting my arm around her. We all walked over to the stands and sat on the bottom row of benches, turning around to talk with everyone.

"Nina," James started off, sauntering over to us. "I'd like you to be Albus' replacement Seeker if something stupid happens to stop him from playing."

"Really?" she asked, grinning brightly. "Thanks, James!"

"No problem. Now, Fabian," he continued, turning to me. "I'd like you to take the place of one of our Beaters if ever they're unable to participate. Deal?"

"It would be an honor, James," I told him. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," he replied. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm freezing. Shall we head back inside?"

"Sure," Nina answered. "But… What are we going to do about broomsticks? I mean, if we might end up helping out as replacements in Quidditch games, shouldn't we have faster brooms?"

"There is one make of broom that would help," Madam Hooch piped up. "It's called the Falcon 5000. You may want to take a look in _Which Broomstick?_ later."

"Okay," we said in unison. Following our Housemates, Jerome, Mara and Patricia, we all trouped back up the hill, bracing the cold winds and wanting to be back inside the warmth of the castle.

It was a good thing we decided to go in when we did, because it had started snowing. Hard.


	44. House of Brooms

**I'm sorry to say, but this is going to be the second-to-last chapter of ****House of Magic****.**

**Before you all jump to conclusions (and down my throat), I'd like to say that I will in fact be making this a trilogy.**

**Right. Reviewer Replies:**

**Thalia Maria Grace:**** Yes, it's snowing. xD And no problem!**

**charn14:**** You should feel awesome. You are awesome. :)**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I did try to make them broom-flying Quidditch prodigies. :D**

**Aleric:**** Hey! I'm so glad you started reading it even though you don't know anything about House of Anubis. It's fine though… kinda self-explanatory. I'll tell you later if you want.**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** Omg I went to a restaurant Saturday night for my cousins' birthday, and there was strawberry lemonade on the menu for beverages. I thought of you. (: Also, I'm so glad you thought the chapter was cute!**

**Ally babyy3:**** Thank you!**

**AutumnReign: Ah, so you're on deviantART? lol I'm sorry; kinda drawing a blank right now. :O**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Tarra: Ice-Princess-93 owns nothing.**

**Sean: Well, she owns nothing except us. And Mara and Patricia's roommates. …And Logan.**

**Me: Yeah, thanks guys. :P**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: House of Brooms**

Fabian's POV:

The snow storm had caused Herbology to be cancelled for the week, so Nina and I spent a lot of the free time together, spying on Alfie and Amber.

"I feel kind of… ironic," she said. It was late Thursday morning, and we'd just finished Transfiguration, using our free Herbology period to sleuth around.

"How so?" I asked. We were under the Invisibility Cloak, and we'd performed a _muffliato_ spell so no one else could hear us.

"Well," she started off, twirling a lock of her hair around her thumb, "Amber was always making sure we'd get together… She spied on us sometimes."

"I think I know what you're getting at." I put my arm around her as we followed the couple at a safe distance through the deserted corridors. "Now… Where are they going?"

They'd headed off in the direction of the library. Glancing at each other, Nina and I followed, shrugging.

"Why are they going to the library?" she asked. I shook my head slowly, clearly not knowing the answer.

We walked into the library, making sure to avoid walking into anyone. It was quite busy today, what with some of the classes being cancelled.

They headed towards somewhere around the Restricted Section, picking up a heavy, leather-bound book. Creeping over to them as they sat at a table, I got a glimpse of the title before Alfie opened it.

"It has something to do with pranks," I whispered. Nina tensed.

"What if they're going to do something to us? Or Lily?" she asked.

"I don't see why they would… Wait a minute!"

Jerome came into the room, a snide smile on his face and using his, what he called, "swagger", walking over to the couple and sitting down at their table. I saw a lot of girls' mouths drop as he passed them.

"This explains why he's so hot-headed," Nina pointed out. We both laughed.

"He's sitting down with them," I told her, pointing at the table. We watched them silently, straining to hear snippets of their conversation.

"…Well, I think it's a good idea," Jerome said. "I'll help you if you like."

"I don't know, guys," Amber muttered. "What if she gets mad at us? I mean, don't you think this is going a bit too far?"

"No way!" Alfie and Jerome exclaimed in unison.

"Who are they talking about?" I asked. Nina shrugged.

"So it's settled, then," Jerome confirmed, nodding his head in approval. "We'll set up a little prank for McGonagall on April Fool's Day. Oh, she'll love it."

"Jerome," Amber started off, flipping through the book, "April Fool's isn't for another few months! It's the beginning of February now. Can't this wait?"

"No, Amber, it can't," he simply put it. "A good prank takes time, accuracy, and a good planning team. Right, Alfie?"

Alfie just nodded, gazing at the book questioningly.

"This is weird," Nina muttered. "Can we go back to Gryffindor Tower now?"

"Sure," I said. We did an about-face, silently leaving the library and heading back to our common room.

Shedding the Invisibility Cloak behind a pillar and stuffing it into Nina's bag, I removed the _muffliato_ spell and she and I continued walking as if nothing happened, going hand-in-hand and gazing at one another.

"So," she started off, "they're going to prank Professor McGonagall."

"I don't know what good that'll do," I told her. She nodded in agreement.

As soon as we got back to Gryffindor Tower, I went up to my dormitory to grab a blanket. It was cold throughout the castle, and even the fire in the common room didn't help too much.

Plus, I'd noticed Nina was shivering, and I wasn't going to let that go unnoticed.

Heading back downstairs, I took Nina's hand and led her over to our normal spot by the fire, spreading the blanket out over us. She smiled, snuggling closer.

"Get a room," Albus said jokingly. He'd just climbed through the portrait hole, Rose and Roxanne at his heel.

"Don't tempt us," Nina replied, laughing.

They sat near us, Rose taking out some coursework as usual. Roxanne opened this morning's _Daily Prophet,_ and Al tossed a copy of _Which Broomstick?_ at us, saying to look through it.

"The Falcons are expensive," he said. "Though I have to admit: They're a damn good broom series. I have one myself."

"You do?" Nina asked, flipping through magazine's pages until she found it.

"We all do," Rose explained. "Well, the Gryffindor Quidditch team does anyways."

"'The Falcon 5000,'" I read aloud, looking over Nina's shoulder. "'Finest racing broom of the century; often held in comparison with the Firebolt from the 1990's.'"

"Didn't Uncle Harry have a Firebolt when he was in school?" Roxanne asked. Rose and Al nodded.

"How much are…" Nina trailed off, skimming the rest of the description. "Whoa."

"How much?" I asked, peering at the magazine.

"Three thousand Galleons," she responded, handing me the catalogue. "We can't afford that."

"Ask McGonagall," Roxanne suggested. "I mean, you're already pretty much _on_ the Quidditch team… If she talks to Madam Hooch, maybe they could work something out."

"I feel bad asking them though," Nina said. "It just feels to me like we'd be bothering them."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Nines," I reassured her. "I mean, they got Harry a broom when he started Quidditch. And he was a First-Year."

"Good point." She smiled, squeezing my hand.

"So, Romeo and Juliet," Albus started off, taking the magazine, "have you guys seen my Cloak?"

I exchanged glances with Nina. Rose looked up from her homework and Roxanne put the newspaper down.

"Well?" He looked a bit impatient.

"Er…" I started off, averting my gaze to the crackling fire.

"You have it, don't you?"

"Yeah," Nina answered. "Sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. But why didn't you just ask me? I would've lent it to you either way. But… Why'd you need it?"

"We had to use it to spy on Alfie and Amber, and evidently now Jerome," I explained. "They're planning some huge master prank for McGonagall on April Fool's Day."

"Oh, they are? Damn, I want to join!" Roxanne exclaimed, literally jumping out of her chair. "I'll get Fred, too! Where was the last place you saw them?"

"In the library," I answered hesitantly. "But Roxanne, I don't think you should-"

I was cut off by her zooming out of the common room, through the portrait hole.

"Okay then."

"Anyways," Albus continued, "are you guys going to talk to McGonagall and Madam Hooch? We'd love to have you on our Quidditch team, wouldn't we Rosie?"

"Of course!" Rose exclaimed, a grin already forming. "Plus, It'll give me a chance to win more bets against Scorpius."

"Don't get too cocky, Rose," Nina said. "Just because you won one bet-"

"But it was _ten Galleons_, Nina! I mean, it's not a lot considering how much money our family has, but it's a bit of spending money for me."

Nodding just so I could agree with her for the sake of not arguing, I noticed the temperature in the room go from slightly cold, to ice.

Turning my head slowly to where I thought the source of the cold was coming from, I couldn't help but feel the color drain out of my face, feeling my veins turn to ice as well.

Standing by a window, in all its black-hooded glory, was a Dementor.


	45. House of Pictures

**So, this is the last chapter.**

**BUT IT WILL BE FOLLOWED BY A THIRD STORY, which I haven't thought of the name to yet. -_-**

**Anyway, enjoy it please! And thank you to all the reviewers and readers who read this. Seriously. Your comments are the reason why I've kept on writing. :)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Nina: Right. So, you should know that Ice-Princess-93 owns nothing by now…**

**Fabian: Although she wishes she owned all this, because it's such a wonderful fandom, isn't it? I mean, Harry Potter, House of Anubis… Wonderful.**

**Me: If you can get me those ownership papers, that'd be sweet. Thanks. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: House of Pictures**

Nina's POV:

_Is that a Dementor?_ I asked myself, gawking at the hooded figure.

Of course, since the world clearly _hates_ me, it started gliding towards Fabian and I.

Everything literally turned to ice. It felt like all the joy and happiness in the world was gone, and everything was just a depressing void of nothing.

I saw two figures off to the side. Turning my head slowly, I noticed there was a third person as well.

My parents and Sarah stood off to the side by the staircase, glowing faint white and pearly grey.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ I heard Albus shout, whipping out his wand and standing in front of Fabian and I.

The silvery, cloudy glow of a Yorkshire Terroir filled the area, prancing about near the Dementor. I gaped as the little bright dog made the cloaked figure disappear before my eyes.

I stared at Albus, then averted my gaze back to the staircase, still in shock.

"Nina?" I heard Fabian ask me, shaking my shoulder. "Nina, are you alright?"

I couldn't find my voice to answer him, and then everything turned to black as I passed out.

Fabian's POV:

I caught Nina before she could hit the ground.

"Al!" I exclaimed. He rushed over to us as Rose sprang from her seat, wanting to help in any way.

"We'll take her to the hospital wing," Albus told her. "You go tell McGonagall."

"Right," she responded, grabbing her wand and making a hasty retreat in front of us. "Good luck!"

"You know," I started off, carrying Nina and walking alongside Albus through the empty corridors, "she's been spending an awful lot of time in the hospital wing."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Maybe we should leave some of her stuff there."

I gave him a sideways glance. "This isn't funny."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Once we'd reached the hospital wing, we helped Madam Pomfrey get Nina settled, then refused to leave when she tried to shoo us out.

"I'm not going," I told her firmly.

"Neither am I," Albus said.

"Mr. Rutter, Mr. Potter," she started off, looking at us crossly, "I insist. You have lunch, then classes to attend to. Aren't you the least bit hungry?"

"No," we answered in unison, plopping down in two chairs by Nina's bed.

"At any rate," she continued, "here." She handed us some chocolate frogs. "Eat them. Chocolate helps with Dementor attacks."

"Thank you, Miss," I told her, unwrapping the sweets.

"Yes, well, just don't wake her." She walked away, muttering to herself.

I looked at Albus, who was studying the card that came with each chocolate frog.

"I got my dad again," he pointed out. "Do you want it?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Thanks."

"Who'd you get?" he asked.

To be honest, I hadn't even bothered checking. I stared down at the card in my left hand, and my eyes grew wide.

"I got _my_ dad," I said incredulously.

"Really? What'd he do?"

"He was in the Order of the Phoenix apparently." I thought about how he'd managed to keep all this a secret from me for so long. "And he killed a few Death Eaters, also assisting in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Do you know what he did in the Battle?"

"No idea. I didn't even know I was a wizard until last month."

"But have you ever exhibited any magical powers before?"

"No… I don't think so…"

"You should probably talk to your dad about it. Figure out why he kept everything a secret."

"I guess you're right, Al. Thanks."

"No problem. Always glad to help."

We continued munching on our frogs, swapping cards and talking about Wizarding history and our families. It was then that I finally realized how I'd be able to get along with Albus after everything that happened, no matter what affect it had on everyone else. I was just glad he was around, because he helped save Nina with me ever since we've arrived at Hogwarts.

Although, I couldn't help but notice how much trouble seems to find her once we've gotten here…

I figured I'd deal with it later, as I quietly watched her sleeping form. Putting two left over chocolate frogs on the bedside cabinet for her to eat once she woke up, I just sat and thought about everything for a while.

It was then that I noticed her locket glowing.

"This is the exact same thing that happened back at Anubis before we came here," I muttered. "What the…"

Picking up the glowing Eye of Horus on its long silver chain, I opened it to stare at the photo that was normally of a younger Sarah or who we'd sometimes thought was Nina herself.

I stopped myself from screaming once I'd realized that I was staring at a new photo in the locket. It was of who I'd assumed were Nina's parents, smiling at me.

"Fabian, what are you-" Albus cut himself off, drawing a shaky breath as he peered over at the locket. "The Martins."

"But how…" I trailed off, trying to find words. "It was Sarah! Or who we thought was Nina for a time. And now it-it's… It's Nina's _parents_?"

"Creepy, huh?" Al responded, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm scared _for_ you guys."

"Albus," I started off, closing the locket and placing it gently next to the chocolate frogs, still eyeing its glow, "I think it's time you were initiated into Sibuna."


End file.
